Red Moon
by chika1345
Summary: Spoof of New Moon. Going2make fun of it&give ppl ending they wanted. Edward leaves, Bella wants revenge so she tries2get edwards attention. But how? The computer bikini Jacob Hot Mike Newton Rosalie dies oddly...
1. Chapter 1 The Awakening

Chapter 1: The Awakening

He didn't want me anymore…………

………………………………………

……….. What the hell?

We'd been together for so long, he saved me from a trio of vampires and yet he can't deal with his brother looking at my finger lustily like a fat kid eating triple fudge chocolate cake with strawberries, whip cream, and with mountains of sprinkles.

I loved him like no other guy. He wasn't even a guy. He was a god. And yet he wanted to leave me, not just him but the rest of his family. And I'd put my life to be with him, I placed my life on the back burner with him, my life means nothing without him. The fact that I loved him and was with him meant that I didn't care about my life and he can't get over this…!

The feelings rushed over me as my inner mind squabbled with my other personality; Charlotte. This little argument had first begun when Edward mentioned the fact that he was moving. Well technically already moved.

And now he stood in _our_ meadow defiling it with his ugly words of disunity and a look that he'd never before given me. His eyes were different, harder- like the liquid gold had frozen solid.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."

He spoke the words slowly and precisely. My heart stuttered in my chest. His cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.

There was a slight pause, my mind screamed in protest against this. All my original thoughts came flooding back that he shouldn't do this to me after what all I'd done for him. I felt like I'd placed all my chips on the gamble table thinking I'd win big time and suddenly he was taking the chips away leaving me broke and derelict.

"You...don't...want me?" I tried out the words, anger scorching my tongue for the first time.

"No"

The rest of that scene in the meadow went by in a haze. He kissed my head and I remember uttering some promise about being safe for him or trying… then he was gone and I was abandoned. I fell to the ground at first crying my eyes out not knowing that when I was found…

When I really woke up… I would be incredibly pissed off like an abused bull at the Bull Run with his testicles twisted in a rope.

Edward hadn't wanted to turn me into a monster… but in leaving he had and we both didn't know it. Something had been awakened.


	2. Chapter 11 Vampires Are Weak

Chapter 2Vampires Are Weak

Charlie worried over me that night and it wasn't until late in the next morning that I awoke to realize something different had changed in me. No longer was I calm sweet docile Bella who wanted nothing more than to love Edward. I loved him yes but… I felt something I'd never really ever felt towards my sweet glittering Edward before.

I was mad. And not just mad, incredibly bull blind fury mad at a guy I had loved. It was a whole new feeling to me.

And the first thought in my head was this: Vampires are weakasses.

Edward=Vampire=Weakass

If Edward couldn't summon the strength to be with me no matter what like I could for him he was a weakling no matter what phenomenal strength he had! But how could I get him back…? I wanted him back. No matter how weak he was thought I wanted him back so I could beat the snot out of him with a shovel considering he was so strong… though it would probably take my Chevy to run his sparkling butt over. I just wanted him back in my arms. My gorgeous unreal vampire vegetarian Edward. But how could I get him back? How could I get him to notice? He could be on the other side of the world by now. It would be like me screaming in a crowd at a mosh pit where Led Zeppelin was singing. I couldn't get my idol to notice. I loved him and hated him at the same time.

The phone rang at that moment when my brain is trying to think of ways but my head isn't picturing anything. I picked it up.

"Bella? Are you okay? I heard what happened and all and I'm sorry about it…"

Jacob. Good old my-sweet-boyfriend-Edward-hating-Jacob. I needed him right now.

"Jacob get the hell over here. I have food." The line went silent.

"What type?"

"Everything. I've been barbequing," I lied wanting to get him over here as fast as I could. "Though I've got to change out of my bikini." The phone clicked and the line went dead.

"Jacob's coming over dad," I called down to Charlie whose eyebrows perked up with his smile at that bit of news. I felt bad for making Charlie worry about me all the night before so I knew this would cheer him up. At least I wasn't acting like a zombie and going out with Jessica to a pirate bar or something on a lonely street surrounded by potential date rapists. Its odd how idiotic some girls do that as soon as they break up with someone by going out and doing stupid things that could potentially kill themselves or their friends near them.

Knowing that Jacob was on his way I combed through my muddy brown hair and scrambled through my dresser for clothes to wear. I pulled out a blue shirt first but then the tears pushing in my eyes and the sudden cloud of anger made me rip it down the center and find a black tank top.

Normally it takes 50 minutes to get to my house but I heard a honk outside and spied out the bathroom window Jacob hopping out of the back of a car. "Thanks," he shouted to the driver. He'd made the poor guy get here in 40 minutes. He needed no formal knocking on the door. Jacob burst through, called out "Hey Charlie," and ran up my stairs with a camera in hand probably hoping to document me in a bathing suit.

"Where's the bathing- you look like a wreck."

"Thanks Jacob," I muttered.

"You just look tired."

"I am." I needed no lie with Jacob securely in my room, my friend and confidant. I'd spent most of the night before crying my eyes out but now that I was awake fully, after about an hour of sleep last night, I could see clearer.

"Here's all I have in the room," I smiled weakly handing him a bag of chips and another of cookies. I reached over to the mini fridge; I'd placed it in my room so I could eat without leaving Edward, to reveal a tub of ice cream. "Knock yourself out." We sat there for a while munching on the 2 bags of food. For once in my life my stomach was keeping up with Jacob's, in fact it was going full on past Jacob's after I decided to eat chips dipped in ice cream he kind of just stared at me.

"Bella. You're starting to eat strange things."

"You always eat strange things and I don't ever complain," I hissed bitterly.

"You're not taking this well I see… but at least you're not suicidal and slumping in your bed ignoring your friends for months on end. That would be pathetic," he sighed pulling out a chicken wing to eat. Where had that chicken wing come from? And why didn't I have one? "I'm sorry you're sad."

"Like hell I'm pissed off!" Jacob raised a questioning brow at that.

"Maybe you need to get some revenge on him like make out with me," he suggested wryly trying to make me laugh as he wiggled his eyebrows like a villain in a Vaudeville scene.

The Dorito with cookie dough ice cream topped on it was midway in the air when his words sank into my mind. Revenge. And what would be the sweetest kind...? Pissing off Edward?

Suddenly I latched onto Jacob, Dorito chip in my mouth dripping with the icy cookie dough sweetness and pressed my horrible smelling mouth to his making out profusely as adrenaline sped in my blood. Jacob, having flirted for years and been wanting to get me since puberty hit him and made him a lusty teenager didn't mind at all my mouth was full of food as he latched onto me like a stupid spider monkey. In fact, I think he liked the food in my mouth, than again I could swear the boy had four stomachs. And well, he had the chicken in his mouth so I didn't mind so much. My hands combed through his hair as I clutched onto him. This was so different from kissing Edward because Jacob kissed me without fear. But I still loved Edward… and I wanted revenge but…

Wait! This won't help! Edward won't know...! I pushed Jacob off of me who fell abashed on my bed.

"What the hell woman? Why did you stop kissing me?"

My eyes swept the room and suddenly I saw the camera my mother had sent me for my computer… What if...? And then a plan hatched in my head.

Edward couldn't see. I'd make him see me!


	3. Chapter 3 BellatheSwan

Chapter 3 bella_the_

Youtube… would that be good to try with a film of me kissing Jacob? Wouldn't they take it off? I'd already filmed us kissing heavily. I'd told Jacob I wanted to see how he kissed. But I knew I'd tell him the truth as soon as I figured out what to do.

I honestly didn't want to make out with Jacob, I wanted Edward, and I didn't want to give him more ideas about us together but how much was I willing to risk to get Edward's attention?

My heart froze in my body as my mind answered: Everything.

Was it wrong to seek revenge as well as love at the same time? How else could I get his attention? Cliff diving? I shook my head at that thought. That would be crazy to try though it was an interesting thought.

But what was I going to do then if I couldn't use Youtube?

I sat there as Jacob wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Sorry Jacob I just needed to get that out of my system," I breathed pushing him away. "I just… honestly… I want revenge on Edward. I'm sorry that I did that. I don't want to give you any wrong ideas about us. I… I just don't know what to do." Jacob sat there a little hurt looking back at me for a moment as he thought over this tidbit, which didn't settle well with him at the moment. Then again he was my best friend and I had just used him as a booty call minus the booty. I'd used him just to kiss, get some energy out, and get at Edward. I'd thought that maybe Alice would've been able to show him what I'd done but that kiss hadn't been planned and I couldn't be sure that Alice was with him. I slumped against my pillow with a huff staring at the ceiling and chewing my lip bitterly. "I'm sorry Jacob."

"Bella… its okay. I guess I can understand what you're going through, though I've never been in that situation since you've always been a frigid- well I mean, I can't say I didn't wonder when you turned on the camera," he laughed. "By the way what the hell are you going to do with that?... And please don't use me again Bella…" There was silence.

"I promise I won't use you again Jacob."

"Though… I'll help you get revenge on him. I can see where you're going with the camera thing. Hmm," he breathed pretending to be me in deep thought while he fluttered his long eye lashes in between every four words, "what would tick off Edward? How about kissing Jacob?" He chuckled. "Well I'm all in for helping you get his attention. I have an idea but I'm just suggesting this, maybe you should get a website so you can get his attention. Put his name on it or yours or something… Though I can't really think of revenge unless you post an actual date with some guy on there."

3 hours later…

It was easy to establish a website after you decided to take a free trial that is. And the subscribers were what I was depending on. With every subscriber I got I charged them to pay for subscribing.

Now what all would I put on it?...

As I planned I knew that far off in the room wherever she was Alice was seeing what I was planning and hopefully would tell Edward. I wanted his attention.

"What if he comes back?"

It was a simple question from Jacob who'd decided to go to sleep for an hour or so as well as flip through Charlie's car magazines before looking over my shoulder to see the title of my site: Bella The Swan. "What are you going to do exactly?"

"Beat his tail and try to contain myself from throwing myself into his arms without an apology."

"You really love him don't you? And yet you're doing this?"

"I really do love him Jacob."

He sighed dejectedly, "I guess you have to love him so much to want to get back at him so bad. Though was I a good kisser?" He wagged his brows and I threw a teddy bear at him that had been resting on my desk. I quirked a brow at him as he smirked.

"It was just for this Jacob."

"Sure, sure, you can't resist me." Jacob furrowed his brow in serious thought for a moment before warning, "Don't take it too far though."

"Jacob I'll take it as far as I have to. I'm eighteen and I've dated a…" But I had to stop before I told Jacob that I'd dated a guy who'd been over 100 years old. He didn't now about Edward. He was my best friend and didn't know.

"Well a strange guy who made me eras older just by being with him. So how are you and your friends? You must be bored hanging out with me."

Jacob snorted, "No I'm never bored with you. I've grown up beside you so I have to be used to you. Besides there's been some trouble with my friends. This Sam guy…"

"The one who found me last night?"

"Yeah, well he isn't as nice as he appears… Well what're you going to put on the site?" Jacob avoided the subject and closed it off as he skipped to another safer topic. I cared for him in a brotherly way and if he didn't want to talk about something now then I wouldn't push him.

"Umm… well what's attractive to you Jacob?"

"Motorcycles," Jacob said without a moments hesitation.


	4. Chapter 4 Alice Sees Red

Chapter 4 Alice Sees Red

I was happy that my brother Edward hadn't been curled up in a ball acting like an insignificant gargoyle staring into the abyss at dust mites. I had feared he might do something like that. But actually it was far worse than that.

He was playing Grand Theft Auto 1, 2, 3, 4 and had gone so far as to make a number 5 by himself. He'd been playing the games since we left Forks… a week ago. Hadn't left the room at all. And we were in a beautiful city. We were in Italy where vampires our fellow race swamped to enjoy the dreadful Volturi. Did he go outside once? Did he try to cheer himself up after having broken things off with his love? No. He played video games. Jasper couldn't stand to be near Edward with his attitude. Edward just didn't care anymore.

We threw mangy dogs in Edward's room every once in a while so he could eat and I was seriously thinking about taking him to a psychiatrist. He'd pretty much been a stalker when he dated Bella so we already thought he was out of whack by now…

Jasper and I sat in the room beside Edward's. Emmett was on the computer, Rosalie was watching the shopping channel ordering every item that cost more than 3 digits, Esme was dusting the shelves while standing on a chair, and Carlisle was reading a medical book. In Norwegian. Jasper was sketching me as I sat contemplating about my depressed brother when the vision flashed through my head and all at once a series of events happened.

My vision:

Bella in red…. Flashy. Skanky. Red… on the internet.

My initial reaction was shock and bewilderment.

Jasper felt my emotions and looked at me frightened, "What's wrong Alice? You look terrified."

Edward's game stopped playing and he was in the room beside me, having read my mind from his little area of confinement, smelling like dead dog and cheetos which was odd considering we didn't eat anything but blood.

"What was that you just saw?" Edward asked his eyes wide in shock. These were the first words he'd spoken since we'd left Forks other than, "You want a piece of this," which he usually shouted to the television screen when playing his games. Edward read my mind again of Bella and what she'd been wearing on the internet.

"The decision has been made," I breathed to him. "Bella's on the computer." Before I could finish Edward typed in the website that he'd read in my mind and the site popped up with Emmett growling over the fact that Edward had changed his site. There was a click and a clack as the computer loaded up on the computer the site and suddenly all we could hear coming from the speakers was the music: "Applebottom Jeans."

Everything went silent in the room as everyone drifted towards the computer as if it were a beacon but instead of saving you from destruction it was destruction.

"Um… I didn't think Bella was good looking but wow." Emmett whistled in appreciation as Rosalie hit his head. "Look she has more hits on her site than yours Rose." She bashed him one more time grumbling that her husband should keep his mouth shut.

Edward stared. "Bella's on a motorcycle dressed like a… a…"

"Well she is covered up Edward, it seems like Jacob's taking care of that himself," replied Jasper trying to push on calming senses towards Edward. Scantily clad little red bikini that screamed look at me.

"She never got a bikini wax with me," cried Alice feeling like Bella had rejected her having not done all these things with her.

"Are those his arms around her or two bands of steel? He's rather nicely built," breathed Rosalie and then she growled, "That's MY bathing suit! I wondered where I'd left it!"

"Why didn't she ever let me dress her like that? She knows I would've," sighed Alice sadly looking on at the picture.

Emmett scrolled down on the computer as Esme glanced over their shoulders. "My! Carlisle! I think Bella's taken up the medical field," she said happily totally naïve of what was on the website, "She's wearing a nurses uniform and seems to be administering a shot to a young boy!"

"It's MIKE NEWTON!" Edward growled immediately seething with anger! "HE'S WITH MY WOMAN!"

"Technically she's not your woman anymore bro," said Jasper.

"Technically she's their woman," Emmett commented laughing his head off as he scrolled down some more to a shot of Bella being held in the arms of the La Push gang. All without their shirts, in her bathing suit, blushing beautifully as they all smirked.

They scrolled down some more and there was a picture of Bella with a kissing booth and a line of guys that stretched a block of the school.

"She's doing community service," replied Esme unknowingly.

Another picture of Bella dressed up like a cop, rather tight fitting cop clothes in Charlie's police car.

"SHE CAN'T DO THIS, SHE'S TOO YOUNG!"

"She's 18," replied Alice frowning. "She never played dress up with me like this before."

Carlisle finally joined the group and glanced at the computer shaking his head bitterly. "I knew this was going to be bad if we left her."

"Who could've turned Bella into this…. This…. Hottie," cried Emmett. "Where did she learn to dress like this? Who taught her about this stuff?" Everyone turned their heads towards Edward.

"What?!" He yelled abashed. "I didn't tell her to dress like that ever in my entire life! And Emmett! You idiot!" Edward launched himself on Emmett, his hands around Emmett's throat trying to strangle him but Emmett tossed him off laughing.

"You can't beat me _little_ brother!

"If I can't Rose will! Emmett's having dirty thoughts about you and Bella."

Emmett was running out of the room, bulldozing one wall as he ran, before the sentence was uttered and Rosalie was chasing after him with a giant mallet screeching, "EMMETT!"

Edward stayed at the computer for a full minute in silence.

"Edward I'm sorry," breathed Jasper feeling incredibly turned on and trying to send out the same waves he felt towards Edward as Alice climbed on his back beating him in the head with a hammer shouting, "YOU TOO! I thought you loved me!"

Edward slumped over with his hands in his beautifully sparkling hands with a groan. "I told her to be safe."

"I'm sure she is," muttered Emmett running through the hole in the wall and jumping out the window.

Edward growled at Emmett's running figure as Rosalie ran into the room toting her large mallet. This time she'd exchanged her accessory for one with spikes on it. "I shouldn't have left her. This can't this get any worse?"


	5. Chapter 5 Dark And Sinister Volturi

Somewhere else within the city, somewhere deep within a dark abyss where nothing could be heard but droplets of water 3 vampires centered around a computer in their lair. Caius. Aro. Marcus.

"What is this little morsel here?" Aro asked eyeing the computer with a smirk.

"Bella Swan! Why I wonder if the Cullen's ever found such a delightful little piece when they lived there," breathed Marcus.

"Really men! We're over a thousand years old guys. Do we have to do this every Friday? It's not like we haven't seen the world," hissed Caius.

"Killjoy," both Aro and Marcus cried out to Caius.

"We're just learning how to use the computer," muttered Aro.

"Uh huh," grunted Caius.

"Now what button do I press to save this as one of my favorites?"

"Let me try Aro," breathed Marcus moving his long thin all-knowing fingers to press a few buttons and suddenly the computer went dead.

"NOOOO," screeched Aro jumping on Marcus's back trying to wrap his arm around Marcus's neck in a chokehold.

"I didn't mean to," cried Marcus! "I didn't mean to! I wanted to add her as much as you! Maybe she has a Facebook?"

Caius stood there behind the computer humming lightly and twirling the cable to the computer in his hand while Aro choked Marcus trying to hurt him for supposedly turning off the computer.


	6. Chapter 6 Fan Male

A month had passed. I was now rather popular with my pictures that I'd placed on my website. Not many girls knew about it yet but I was waiting for the moment when a girl would glare at me; not that they didn't already. I was waiting because I didn't care and I wanted them to know it.

Charlie was the same old father I knew and loved. Oblivious. Then again I didn't know if he knew how to work a computer much less what it was. Charlie with a computer was like me trying to play Rock, Paper, Scissors with Alice.

Everyday for a month Mike or Tyler asked me out or asked if I wanted to go on a date. Tyler because I had finally decided to hit his car on purpose so we'd be even and he would stop hitting on me but now he insisted that I make up the hitting of the car to him by going out with him. Mike just wanted to go on another date. That one date with the photo had been to get at Edward because I knew Mike and Jacob both tied as two of the people Edward disliked the most when it came to me. I'd told Mike that I was going to a costume party that day and it didn't take much to talk him into letting me take a few pictures. Then again I was dressed as a nurse at the time… how is it men expect us to take them seriously and think they're grown-ups when they turn into idiots at a girl in a costume?

The La Push gang picture had been all Jacob. He had talked Embry and Quil into it as well as the La Push gang. The only 2 words that I had to say to Sam was "Cullen" and "revenge" and he was game for it though I had to agree with Jacob that Sam was a shady character. It was like he was part of his own gang. And that boy walked around in a tank top and shorts in the winter! And I thought my pictures were oddly dressed! And he never got sick! I remember one they all held me his hands were burning as well as the rest of his gangs' hands… then again maybe they'd all been dared to put some Icy Hot on their hands that day and I got them when it changed.

I still wondered if Edward had seen my pictures and if so how he'd reacted. He probably didn't care… my grades had risen; though I wondered if that was due to some of the male teachers. I was scared to think of that but I had a taser under the seat of my old car. As I made my way out of school I found I wasn't alone. Mike was stalking after me, "So Bella you want to go to the movies this week?" I stopped in my tracks and leaned against the car thinking about picture possibilities and then about my own happiness. Edward wanted me to be happy why not show him a euphoria of happiness?

"Okay Mike," I replied thinking quickly at the top of my head of who to invite. "We'll bring a group with us though. I'm still nervous of going out. Did you notice some guys in the store going on about a giant wolf?"

"Yeah but a wolf is just a wolf Bella. We can go by ourselves. I really don't think a wolf will be any danger to me," replied Mike hopefully at the prospect of being alone with me. He raised a brow and flexed a muscle. He was nowhere near as strong as Edward. Why was it that men thought flexing an arm was attractive when some of them had chicken wings for arms? Then again Mike had been working out lately since seeing Jake who was taller than Mike and far more muscular.

"Please Mike-ey," I begged staring at him using a nickname that made his eyes but out with delight and a smirk cross his face. "I just want us to hang out with our friends some." The truth was Mike Newton had gotten rather handsome spiking his hair with gel trying to imitate Edward's style. However he was nowhere close to the real thing. Edward was gorgeous. Edward's hair didn't need styling. He woke up, no nix that thought, he never slept and he looked beautiful. Sparkling body. Beautiful eyes that changed color like a mood ring. He was too good to be true. Then again he was a myth. I'd basically been dating old Nessie the Loch Ness Monster. -That is the worst name for a mythical creature. I pity the poor dinosaur that was named that.-

"Okay Bella," he breathed. "Anything for you… so have you gotten any more costume parties to go to?"

"Yes, currently I'm disguised as a normal high school girl," I sighed rolling my eyes as I hopped in the car.

"You know Bella there are plenty of guys who'd be lucky to have you."

"Oh how I pine for you Mike Newton," I breathed fluttering my eyes at him to which he just stared confused with a small smile on his face.

"Are you serious or joking?"

"You decide," I said casually learning that small flirting would keep me in tune should I see Edward. Besides it was far better than not doing anything with my life and being a zombie. "Eight o' clock this Saturday. Don't be late." Before he could answer I sped off towards the house.

When I got on the computer I loaded up my homepage and called Jacob. "Hey Bella."

"How'd you guess?"

"I'm psychic and saw that my caller ID would say your name." I snorted at that.

"Want to go to the movies tomorrow? Bring some of your friends and I'm going to invite some of mine tonight. It'll be a wonderful Zombie movie."

"Why can't you watch a romance?"

"Because my life is pretty much romance with you guys swarming around me. I'm tired of kissing guys who mean nothing to me but I'll do it to get him back."

"Guys who mean nothing to you."

"You know what I mean Jake. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I meant kissing guys or posing with them when I don't feel that spark. Jake you're the closest person to me, you've already got the rest of the guys beat. I just don't want to fall for someone right now. At least not until I'm over him." Which I don't think I'll ever be.

"You don't even know if he's seen your site."

"I'll see you tomorrow at 8 Jacob," I said drearily hanging up until I glanced at the website to see that I had mail. A lot of it. I opened the 1 that said URGENT first wondering what it could be when my eyes widened:

Bella please stop what you're doing. I did not mean for you to start doing this when we broke up.

-Edward

I shrieked and fell out of my chair knocking over my bookshelf, which sent all my books tumbling everywhere, one book towards the lamp on my table that fell over shattering into a million pieces, some of the pieces flew into my vent and I could hear it tumbling downstairs to the kitchen where I heard Charlie yelp in pain, all the while I was leaving sitting in the floor surrounded by disaster.

"What happened Bella?" I heard Charlie groan from downstairs.

"I fell."

"If I had never dropped her she'd never be such a klutz," I heard whispered softly from downstairs.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! I'm just bleeding a little bit. Its just a flesh wound. I can't see but I think it'll be okay. I'm just going to go eat some food you left out for me like I normally do." Was that all Charlie ever did in my life? Eat and sit in front of the T.V.? Sometimes I felt like my life was just a really crappy book with a father who was a character that wasn't well thought out who I shared no bonds with whatsoever. Well at least I wasn't a static character in my own life, I thought to myself with a snicker. Now if I never changed and was completely selfish sticking to my own needs and doing nothing to change than I would be a static character in a book about my life.

I hastily climbed back up, meaning to clean my room later, and typed quickly a return message not wondering about my father who I knew could fix himself up, he was a police officer after all.

Like hell I'm going to stop. Look at me Edward. Does my life look better? The guy I loved left me. Did you really think my life was going to get better? You knew my feelings from the get go? Why can't my feelings ever equal yours huh? Why must my feelings be the tip of the iceberg and yours the whole iceberg

Why should I care what I do now? Hmm, Edward I love you but you took the easiest way out. You ran away rather than facing your problem. I'm not running away I did this to get your attention so if you want to take me out of my life go ahead. I'm going to be everywhere you go, I'm going to try my best to make it to the top whether its posting things on the internet or I may try something else. You're not going to be able to leave me so easily. I love you but you were just being a weakling who didn't want to face things as a man. You're over 100 years old and you don't act your age.

I'll see you Edward. I hope.

I was angry. How dare he! He had no room to talk! He left me! I looked at the computer for a while trying to think of what would be good to do to anger Edward.

What about a bio? I didn't exactly have 1 on my website just my name, pictures, and a description of the dates under the pictures.

Venice. Edward and the computer. "A bio?"

I was previously in a relationship with a guy who didn't appreciate me. He completely left me.

Likes: Nocturnal animals –wink-, glitter, drop dead gorgeous men (literally) who have so much money they make me feel bad about myself. And my favorite monster is a vampire.

New likes: Men.

Dislikes: Being mistreated, someone who doesn't listen, someone who doesn't try to patch things up, be a man, and act his age.

Edward growled at the computer and stewed over the email before sending another out.

Nice bio. If I acted my own age I'd be dead. Bella stop please. I didn't want to leave you for you to do this. But what would I do if I saw you bleed and it was I that attacked you instead of my brother? Do you think my family likes what you've been doing now? You're so young and immature. I care for you Bella and don't you see that this is the only way you can be safe? And my feelings have to be stronger than yours. I have experienced more obviously.-Edward

Venice. A dark dungeon. Friday night. Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

"Ooh a bio," cried Aro in pure delight. "Nocturnal! That's me! Glitter! I GLOW! Drop dead gorgeous! I'm him! And I have money! I rule a race! And her favorite monster is a vampire! I'm a vampire!"

"She's never met a vampire Aro," cried Caius.

"You don't know that! La tua cantante! She could be the one to make my blood sing!"

"Or something else," replied Marcus looking at the screen.

"I wish I could meet her someday," breathed Aro longingly.

"Why don't we?" Marcus clapped.

"Humans can't know about us," sighed Aro. "Break the rules and then everyone wants to and we can't have that… though maybe I can email her," snickered Aro as he immediately focused on emailing Bella.

"My dear sweet morsel! Oh how you make my blood sing," breathed Aro typing away.

"You can't seriously be letting him do this Marcus?!"

"Add that you're rich and you have a sparkling personality. Oh and that if she touches your hand that's all she needs to do for you to know her. That you already feel like you know her," snickered Marcus. "She'll never know the irony."

"Oh come on! Act like immortals for once in your life! She's a human!"

"Killjoy if you're going to suck then go suck on someone else's nerves somewhere else," snapped Aro.

"I'm going to go find Jane," sighed Caius. As he walked out of the room he went to the box for the power in the underground lair and flickered them off chuckling as he heard 2 shrieks and groans of frustration from the room he'd just left.

Edward. You're immature. Act like Carlisle; be responsible for your actions. Don't run out on them. The only way for me to be safe is to be hundreds of miles away from you –where are you?- posting this? Yes I'm safe. You know how many men have come up to me on the street and I was scared they'd kidnap me but I'm responsible for my actions unlike you. Why can't you try to be like Carlisle? Learn like him to be comfortable around blood. Just because you have experience doesn't mean you have more emotions. Emmett has experience and look at his emotions! I'm more mature than he is and he has to be over 60 years old! And I don't think all of your relatives dislike what I'm doing. I believe I've gotten an email from Emmett that said, and I'm quoting it:

"You've got my brother steamed. I think he's regretting what he's doing. You look hot Bella! Why didn't you dress like that before? I'm subscribing to tick off Edward!… Oh and Rose is breathing down my back asking for her bathing suit back and she wants me to get off… she says 'Hi.' And I'm not the only brother of Edward's who thinks that you looked smokin'!"

And yes he has subscribed.

Goodbye Edward.


	7. Chapter 7 I'm Hearing Voices

Voices in My Head

8 o' clock came by and lucky me. Come to find out the only people who could make it were Jake and Mike. Everyone else had gotten sick. Oh what a happy threesome we were riding in the car together with me insisting on Jake sitting beside me and Mike sitting behind me very casually leaning up close brushing my hair with his fingers or possibly making clippings for a voodoo doll. I don't know which because I was trying to focus on the road instead of the strange guy behind me. I had suggested that Mike leave and Jake and me hang out if he wanted but Mike's too persistent. Give him a inch and he'll try to go a mile.

"Well looks like we don't offer much protection from wolves," replied Mike as we approached the movies.

"Speak for yourself," replied Jacob with a snicker as he pulled into the parking lot. A shiver ran down my spine at the thought of all the deaths that had been appearing of late in the papers because of the wolves.

We went to see another zombie movie like planned, as soon as we sat in there both guys sat on either side of me with their hands on the armrest open like bear traps waiting for their pray. Oh what a twist? What oh what should I do? Shall I freak out? No, men, like them didn't realize I could put my hands in my own lap. This movie was one to love, as soon as the credits opened someone died. The movie slut of course; then again that's the movie rules all movie sluts die.

Mike cringed at her death as Jake started laughing his head off like a hyena.

"What?"

"Oh come on! The blood spurted like 10 feet! It looked like a sprinkler." I snickered at that. Then of course the next deaths were the ethnicities. Why do the minorities die before the white people?

"Look out behind you," I screeched. "He gonna get you!" Some people in the audience started laughing at my commentary.

"Bella what are you doing?" Jake hissed.

"Come on have some fun," I whispered back and then I turned my full focus on the movie screen, "Oh you gonna die girl! He right behind you!" Everyone was having a good time throwing in their own comments; it felt like a Rocky Horror Picture Show when Mike lurched forward in his seat. He didn't look so well. He was green in the face with his head between his hands.

"Mike are you okay?" I whispered seriously worried about my friend. Mike wasn't much boyfriend material to me but he was my friend and unlike some girls who sat outside the bathroom not caring about their friends but only themselves I worried about my friends when they got sick.

"I-" But Mike couldn't finish talking, he clamped his hand over his mouth and ran off out of the movies heading undoubtedly for the bathroom. I glanced at Jacob and mouthed, "Lets go check on him." We both got up and made our way out for the movies to sit outside of the bathroom with me worried like a mother hen. "Jake go in there and check on him please. If he wants I can ask for a cold rag to put on his face." Jake went into the bathroom and came back out.

"He won't be out here for a while but I passed on the message. I think he smiled a bit when he realized you were worried about him."

"He's my friend Jake why shouldn't I be?" Just then a cashier working at the cash register whistled at me and gave me a wink. Jacob scrunched up his face and called over to the cashier in a growl with a fist balled up ready to pummel the young man, "What're you whistling at? Can't you see she's with me? Those guys in that 1 picture are my friends so you better think before you whistle or the La Push Gang will get you." The guy turned pale for a moment.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were in a gang," he replied. "My bad." He returned to work muttering under his breath, "Always the pretty ones are watched after gang members."

We decided to maintain our distance and sat down on a plushy bench waiting for Mike considering that's all we could do. "Jake you lied to him for me. You didn't have to do that but thank you Jake."

He merely huffed out a breath, "I didn't mean Sam's gang though he doesn't have to know that. Embry, Quil, and I would have your back though somethings been up with one of them lately. Quil's been hanging out with Sam and has completely avoided us…" Jacob looked down at his hands and I hugged onto him.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I should confront them. I don't like it when you're sad Jacob." He looked up at me suddenly with questions in his eyes.

"Do you care what other people think?"

"After the crap I've been getting into of late, no," I laughed.

"Let me rephrase that. Do you care what people think when it concerns us?" To make his point Jacob placed his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close to lean on him. I don't know how he could've made his point even more obvious. I thought about that for a moment before answering very simply, "No."

"Then you wouldn't care if I did this?" Jake grabbed hold of my hand. It felt so nice with my hand being held in another's, and Jake's. I had to admit to myself no matter how strange it was I couldn't deny to myself the small attraction there. I'd be an idiot if I went around denying my feelings. I mean, what kind of people do that to themselves?

"No, I don't care."

"Bella I know you don't want a boyfriend right now but-"

"You can court me Jacob," I breathed suddenly. He looked at me shocked that I'd told him that.

"What?"

"Isn't it what you want? You can date me Jacob. I need to learn to get over him. Yes I loved him but I've got to try and push on because lord knows he's probably pushing on surrounded by gorgeous female vampires. But I'll kiss you when I feel like kissing you."

"Chips and ice cream included?" He joked.

"Now get in there and do me a favor and check on Mike." But before he left Jacob placed a hand on the side of my face and I smiled back at him watching a grin spread across his face.

"You mean it don't you Bella?"

"Yes Jacob," I murmured. I'd decided the night before after writing to Edward that I had a chance with Edward still. I knew I did after all we'd been through. But if he was going to ignore me, if he could abandon me so easily why couldn't I try to do the same? I needed to at least try and move on and I couldn't deny myself that there was an attraction to Jacob. I couldn't deny that though it felt strange I was attracted to him. Only complete and total idiots denied themselves their feelings especially when they know their feelings! Luckily I knew my feelings and I knew that though there was still a chance with Edward there was one with Jacob as well. And Jacob had one thing Edward didn't have; Jacob had never left me behind. Jacob had stayed listening to my rambling of revenge on the guy I loved and didn't ignore it. He had been a friend and was there when I needed him.

"You're my girlfriend?"

"If you want me to be, yes," I said and then I started laughing because I was starting to feel a little happy at the thought. "Just promise to not leave me and stay my best friend Jake."

"It's a deal," he breathed with a bright smile splitting his face as he leaned over and kissed my head grinning the whole way to the bathroom. I went up to the desk and asked for a popcorn bucket, the cashier had already noticed our problem and handed it readily. I really hoped Mike was okay.

Jake came out with Mike slung over a shoulder, a small smile still on his face directed as me as he lugged Mike out to the car. "Here Mike," I breathed handing him the popcorn bucket. He leaned in the chair, placing his head against the cold window. "You're running a fever," I murmured feeling his head. "Don't worry we'll get you home soon and you can come back and get your car at my house tomorrow. Right now we need to get you out of here."

I let Jake drive my car this time, considering he didn't mind exceeding the speed limit and I did. I just didn't want a ticket. "You must've gotten that bug that's been going around Mike." When I patted his head from the front seat I noticed Jake started shaking in his seat as he drove as if he had chills. I reached out to touch his shoulder and withdrew immediately. He felt so hot.

"Jake do you want me to drive? You feel like you're running a fever too," I sighed patting his face as he drove on. Jacob peered at me from where he sat and threw a bright grin.

"Don't worry about me Bella. I'm fine."

"You feel so hot Jacob," I breathed when suddenly something happened in my mind that normally didn't. I heard a low snarl in my head that sounded undeniably like Edward. _"Bella get away from him this instant! You have no idea what's happening to him! You are such an idiot hanging out with this guy and putting yourself in such danger!"_

I immediately squeaked in shock and shrunk back in my seat. I must be going crazy, I thought to myself. Only loons heard voices. _"Bella get away from him now!" _I stared back at Jacob and looked around in the car searching for his voice. Oh no, I was going crazy! Maybe I was sick too...? It was nice hearing his voice yes but what the hell I was trying to get over him?! I loved him and cared for his voice but that didn't mean I wanted to be considered a lunatic with his voice permanently in my head! What type of sickos wanted that for themselves? To have a voice inside their heads when they're trying to get over someone?

We dropped off Mike and I got out of the car while Jake got in his VW Rabbit. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug and heard once more _"Bella get as far away from him as you can now! You promised me to keep yourself out of danger!" _And you left me in danger, I thought to myself. _"Because I thought I was the danger." _Oh god! The voice was responding! Get out of my head! _"Not until you get away from him to safety!" _The voice started growling at Jacob when I kissed his cheek.

"Good night Jacob. Be safe and call me once you get home and you're safe." Jake nodded and quickly gave my head a kiss cringing a bit.

"I think you're right. I need to get out of here. But you're my girlfriend and I'll take care of myself for you." As soon as Jacob left I lurched forward with my hand on my stomach and ran into the house. I must have the bug too.

"Charlie," I called out, "I think I'm sick." After that I was in the floor of the bathroom for about 2 hours with my father hovering around long enough to give me some medicine which was the only thing I was able to get down. When I had crawled into bed I made a mental note to myself to be a normal girl and go to the shrink later this week. I had to get rid of his voice in my head. I was not a sicko.

Then out of worry and frustration I called Mike's house to tell them that he could pick up his car when he was feeling better. When I called Jacob I couldn't reach him and fell back asleep worried and hoping he'd made it home safe.


	8. Chapter 8 Laurent Returns

A day or so later I was finally feeling better. I hadn't really kept count of the hours with my head on the floor of the bathroom just lying there resting loving the cold of the tiles in the bathroom. As soon as I was feeling better I called and checked with Mike.

"How are you?"

"I'm feeling better. Thanks Bella. I'm sorry our date had to be interrupted."

"No, its okay, just whenever you have time ask your parents to come on over and let you pick up your car."

"Okay. So do you want to reschedule our date?" Should I tell him? No, I couldn't be that mean. At lest I didn't ignore him like some girls did when they didn't want to hang around a guy. At least I didn't avoid him. He was a good friend when you got to know him. –the author of this is snickering right now b/c that's all Bella ever did mwahaha irony-

"Maybe another time we can hang out," I replied very subtly not using the word date. "Though I think I may be busy some, we both have homework to make up for today you know."

"Oh yeah," he replied somberly. "But maybe we can work on it together."

"Sure," I replied. "Hey Mike."

"Yeah?"

"Just want you to know. You're a good guy and any girl would be lucky to have you. You're a really great friend."

"Thanks Bella… you know you were never as nice when Edward was around. I mean you were nice in the mysterious sort of way but he never let you out of his site. I kind of wanted to see if he was forcing you into not seeing your friends… but it's nice to have you back and to finally be getting to know you."

"You too. Bye Mike."

"Bye Bella."

I called Jacob feeling a little better with Mike now. Jacob picked up but he didn't sound quite himself than again he'd probably gotten sick after I did.

"Hello?"

"Jake! You sound horrible! I'm sorry I made you go out with me," I cried exasperated.

"Its okay. No matter what I have to say last night was my best night ever. I finally got the girl I always wanted," he replied with a dry laugh.

"You'll get better soon. I was sick and I'm fine now."

"You got sick last night? I probably don't have the same thing you did."

"You don't have the stomach flu? Do you want me to drop on bye?"

"No thanks," he rushed in to say. "This is something else… Bella, you can't come here," he said abruptly and then slowly added, "At the moment. I'll call you when I'm feeling better."

"Promise," I breathed, "You're my… my boyfriend now. I'm going to worry about you until you do."

I could practically see Jacob's smile on the other line as he got out a small laugh. "Don't miss me too much. Bye Bella." And then he was gone.

And like the normal courtship of all couples came the moment after bagging the fox on the long awaited chase. It was time to let the fox stew. Jacob didn't call. After all of pursuit he'd gone through to get me he didn't call me for 2 days. I tried calling him of course, the position of the chaser being reversed now, and every time Billy answered telling me that Jacob was still sick in bed. I didn't believe him when he wouldn't let Jacob on the phone. I waited for the week, calling everyday, and then Saturday I sped off for his house but they were nowhere to be seen. Maybe he was at the hospital? I called in rather than stopped by. I wasn't a stalker.

And then one day while Charlie was cleaning the dishes he told me that Jacob had mono and Harry Clearwater was sick.

"That's odd how can he have gotten mono?"

"Maybe he has a girlfriend he's been sucking face with," replied Charlie.

"But I don't have mono," I replied.

"Why would you think you had mono when…" Charlie's figure froze.

"Um… I am his girlfriend dad." The plates slipped through his fingers crashing into the sink and breaking. I was scared for my life but most of all for Jake's. Charlie had a gun, a police car, and a pad of tickets he could make out. What was he going to do to Jacob? "It's not like we're serious or anything! Um… dad are you okay?"

……………………………………….

…………………silence…………….

………awkward…….. silence………

….somewhere off a grasshopper gets his head bitten off by a spider……………

……..the Volturi look at my website upset that I haven't updated it in 3 hours….

……Edward ponders what to write in his next email………… to me……..

………………Mike Newton steals outside behind my bushes taking pictures of me because I'm the hottest girl at the school obviously…………………….

……….Tyler is parked down the road thinking of hitting my car or drugging me into dating him………………………… Jessica sticks a pin in a voodoo doll of me…….

……..and I remain oblivious of all of this…………………………………

…………………..and Charlie finally breathes…………………………..

………………….and the spider is squished……………………………….

"Dad. Charlie? Are you going to be okay?" I reached out and touched Charlie's shoulder. He spun around and wrapped his arms around me enthusiastically. "Um… dad?"

"I'm so happy for you Bella!"

"Is this about all those years you and Billy were busy trying to arrange our marriage?"

Charlie chuckled. "Bella I'm just happy to see that you've gotten over cloud head."

"Cloud head?" I was defensive on this issue and shrugged out of Charlie's embrace.

"If he was too stupid to have you in his life than what sense does that boy have? I think Jake's got a straight head on him. He won't let you go… now about this mono thing have you kissed him a month prior to him getting this?" I didn't answer. It was for the pictures. And like hell I was going to tell Charlie that. He would end up in the hospital with Harry Clearwater. And I'd be attending Jake's funeral for giving me the idea.

"I'd rather not answer."

"Just be a good girl and drink your fluids," replied Charlie awkwardly. "And don't let him get past your lips on your face."

"Dad. Can we skip this conversation?"

"I'd be much obliged if we did."

"Okay how about those bottom nosed dolphins?"

Finally 1 day when I called Billy picked up and told me that Jacob wasn't in. "So he's feeluing better?"

"Yeah, it wasn't mono. Just a different type of virus."

"Where is he?" I felt alittle hurt that he hadn't called though I had lived out the past week with my friends. I wasn't completely worthless. Shopping with Angela, talking with Jessica, talking with Mike who still thought he had a chance with me though I was waiting for the right time to talk to him about Jacob though we were on even better terms than ever before because of our talk when we'd gotten sick. "He's with some friends at Port Angeles…. Is there something you wanted?"

"Yeah… just to tell him that his girlfriend is glad he's feeling better and wants to hang out with him soon," I said all too soon grasping onto the words Jacob had seemed to cherish. There was silence on the end of the line as Billy took that in.

"Girlfriend? Who? You and Jake?!"

"Yeah. Dad was far too excited about that when I told him. See you Billy." And I hung up. Maybe Jacob changed his mind and didn't like me anymore. Maybe he'd realized that after he'd gotten over his sickness. I sighed. He was supposed to keep his promise. "Men," I hissed stomping my foot angrily, "they are idiots."

I tried to think of something to do and decided to brave the wilderness and go out into the woods with a map to find the meadow. And a camera in my cute hiking clothes, Daisy Duke shorts, and cute braids. What did guys love most? A girl ready to get dirty. Those perverts.

Luckily I wasn't a complete idiot. After having gone to the meadow a million times with Edward I couldn't forget how to get there. I'd be an idiot if I had spaced out and focused entirely on him. I was a woman and I could multitask.

I stood there in the meadow thinking of the perfect place to put the camera, probably on a convenient boulder nearby. It was odd how things that you needed most appeared so easily. Maybe my life is a book, I thought to myself. Everything just comes in at the right time. As I glanced behind my back I almost jumped a foot in the air at a motionless figure that stood watching me like a predator…. Or maybe my life wasn't in a book.

Usually I wouldn't be stupid and just stand there staring at people who I didn't recognize and were of the opposite sex and incredibly intimidating but this person screamed recognition. He was a vampire. That I actually knew. How could I forget him? "Laurent! Hello!" I cried waving my hand at him like a complete idiot. Laurent looked so much the same it was as if he hadn't changed at all. Though I wasn't at all surprised like some girls, he was a corpse so there wasn't much changing he could do.

"Bella?"

"You remember?"

"No, I just recognized you from your website," he responded with a grin that made me blush to my hairline. Great.

"Want to pose for some pictures to bring my ratings up?" I asked with a dry laugh. Awkward……

"So you came back to Forks?"

"I do live here." He cocked his head to the side.

"The Cullens are gone though?… aren't you their pet? Or at least Edward's pet?" From his tone I could sense a perverted double meaning to the word "pet." Then like an idiot I noticed his eyes last. Why had I noticed them last? What bonehead doesn't look at someone they haven't seen in forever? Oh that would be me. I'm a bonehead. He's hungry. I took a step back though I knew I couldn't outrun him.

I heard a voice in my head that growled. Great I was hearing him again. Go away Edward! I don't need you! _Yes you do! You big beautiful human idiot! Lie or I'll beat your ass! _You left me. _Then I'll come back and beat your ass. Now lie. _You're rude. _You're a sexy idiot. Now lie like OJ on trial. _–author note: no disrespect intended to Oj just a funny comment my cousins make all the time-

"Oh, they visit often. Then again Edward can't keep away from me. You have seen my website. Why _would_ he keep away from me?" _Bella I'm not that big of a pervert to make you do that crap on the internet. _You didn't like it? _I found you sexy to be honest but that's not to be discussed right now. Right now we discuss your mortal life nor your mortal charms. Lie better._

"Funny I didn't see any pictures of him on the website."

"Well he might've been killed by other vampires if he became public with his pictures wouldn't he?"

"So how's that bitch Victoria?" _Bella just don't talk anymore. Just stand still and look pretty. I'm going to go get my body and tell myself to come over there beat you silly and kill him. _He didn't like her that much from what I recall Edward. _Well we change Bella just like humans. _You don't have to tell me that, I thought bitterly. _I'm not going to respond to that. _Then shut up. Just because I like your voice doesn't mean I want to hear it in my head. I don't want to be crazy within the last moments of my life.

"Bella I was talking to you," replied Laurent.

"Sorry I keep hearing a voice inside my head," I replied honestly, "and its being a friggin pansy and won't shut up."

"I came here as a favor for her. She wanted me to kill you… not only did you kill James but your internet ratings are higher than hers… though I will have to apologize to her."

"About what?"

"She wanted to use you on her site with her to raise her ratings. And afterwards she'd kill you so you would die having secured her position on the internet."

"You're both sick! Just sick! To think I'd die bringing up her ratings you're sick!"

"But you see I'm very hungry right now. In more ways than 1. And I am a subscriber to your website," he growled menacingly. Edward growled again. Look I can't think straight with you growling in my head so shut up. What good can you talking in my head do? You're going to talk me to death before he kills me right? _Just don't move._

"Obviously he wasn't man enough to handle you but I shall," he grinned. _Threaten him Bella!_

Threaten him with what? My shoe? My website? What exactly can I do Edward?

"He'll know it was you."

"No he won't, your blood will wash away when it rains. Don't worry I'll be gentle with you Bella. First I shall put a smile on that face and then I shall devour you! It's nothing personal Bella. Just feeding the animal needs."

"Its rape. That isn't exactly a need," I hissed angrily. "Then you'll eat me. You've got one twisted soul! Get away from me! NOW!"

_Beg Bella._

"Okay… you can have me. I'll wear that nurse uniform if you want. Just don't kill me." _Did you really have to bring that into the begging Bella? _He's a fan, which is more than you can say. _I was your first fan and I want to be your only fan! Will you please stop that crap._ I tensed. Ready to bolt in an instance. If I was going to be taken and then eaten like hell I was going to wait for him to get me. I'd fight. I pulled out a taser from my back pocket and Laurent froze. He then began to back away from me fearfully. "That's right! You better run or I'll tase yah!" Wow, did I just find the weakness of all vampires? A giant boulder? No. A car wreck? Nope. A taser? Yup!

"I don't believe it." I turned around and there stood giant wolves easing out of the trees and suddenly my ego went down a notch. Man, and I'd felt badass too.

_Don't move Bella._

What did you think I was going to do idiot? Hmm I got two choices run to Laurent or the wolves? I'm not going to run Edward! I'm human not stupid.

The wolves came through the trees in a v just like a pack of jets in formation with one in the lead. They came so close I could reach out if I wanted and touch the closest; a rusty brown wolf that was bigger than me. Okay, there's seriously been something placed in the wolves' water supply and I think it may be steroids. This was something I had to tell Charlie because like PETA I did not approve of abusing natural creatures with drugs. That's when the wolf closest to me turned its head and I remembered the fear that was inside of me… well the wolves I could take if I tried… or ran… ran really fast. But I think Laurent will get them first.

………………………….another grasshopper and cricket died by the hands of a spider………………..they really needed more pestiside……..what was the difference between a cricket and a grasshopper?……….. no one in particular thought these thoughts, an odd aardvark did as it stood wondering what was going on and why he was in Forks?………………..

Then Laurent ran. The wolves ran after him snapping at him and disappearing just as fast as he did. And I was alone. Rather than wait I ran as fast as I could back towards my car shaking as I got in the car but I wasn't going to stall. I disregarded my normal freaking out about the speed limit and raced home…


	9. Chapter 9 Psychiatrist

Before anything happened. Before I saw Jacob or did anything stupid I went to the shrink. I lay there on the couch, supposedly those couches were to relax the patient but I thought it wasn't doing its job. It was a leather lounge chair so if you moved you squeaked or if you sweated it stuck to you. And my butt was stuck to the seat in an uncomfortable way because my air condition was broken. And I didn't have an Edward to buy a new air condition for me or Jacob to fix it for me. So I had to deal with it myself. Until I found that way I was riding with the windows down but right at the moment I was laying down with my butt stuck to a chair with sweat. Ew. And a weird pale male doctor, in his early 20's probably 26, with brown hair and a gotee sitting in a chair opposite of me.

"What is troubling you Bella?"

"I'm hearing a voice."

"Voices?"

"No just one voice. My previous boyfriend's."

"Is he dead?"

"No but he isn't really living either."

"Explain."

"It's complicated."

"Coma?"

"Well if you mean he's brain dead then yes a coma," I replied tartly.

"What does he say to you?"

"Oh he gets onto me when I'm in danger. He growls."

"Growls? Oh so it's a sexual voice inside your head." I uncomfortably sat up with the chair squeaking underneath me and my skin slapping against the seat making me wince. Darn my sweatiness!

"No… sometimes. But normally he's being sarcastic when he says that. He growls though when guys approach me that are dangerous."

"Am I dangerous?" The doctor grinned. I looked at him.

"You wish," I replied rolling my eyes.

"What does he tell you to do?"

"To be safe or he'll beat my ass."

"Oh so you like brutal relationships?"

"What?! No!" Then I thought for a moment self doubting myself. "Maybe… I don't know!"

"How does that make you feel?"

"Frustrated."

"And how does that make you feel."

"Frustrated that you're repetitive. Now how do you feel?"

"…What about your website? Does he know of it? Or did he know of it before the coma?"

"How do you know of my…"

"I'm a subscriber… for medical purposes." I glared at the doctor. "On teenage hormones."

"Yes he knows. Knew. Whatever. And he doesn't like it. Wanted me to live my life without him and see other people."

"And this is your way of seeing other people?"

"No its my way of revenge."

"But you said he was in a coma."

"Brain dead. Whatever."

"Well I'm going to prescribe you some medication to take whenever you hear these voices and here's my number if you need me," he wrote something on the prescription paper as he eyed me giving me the shivers. _Get away from him Bella. I don't like his thoughts. _How do you know his thoughts? You're not even here! _Even if I couldn't read thoughts its kind of obvious his intentions. _Edward he's a doctor! "Its my home number," replied the doctor with a wink. _Told you so._


	10. Chapter 10 Aluminum Bat Gets Some Use

I'd told Charlie about the wolves. He'd immediately told everyone at the police station what to look for. I'd waited that night with a mixture of fright and hatred. I was ready to beat Laurent if he came back. I had an aluminum bat underneath my bed, a taser in my dresser drawer, and a knife under my pillow. I didn't know what help it would do but it sure made me feel good that I wasn't going to sit around like a wimp and wait for someone to come and get me or Charlie. I waited two more days. Debating whether to visit Jacob or tell my dad about the gang thing Jacob had been telling me about involving Sam Uley.

I decided I was over reacting. Jacob was avoiding me that didn't mean he was involved with a gang. He could just be playing video games with his friends. Just because he wasn't talking to me didn't mean he was in a gang! I would've been stupid to think that unless he was hanging with Sam Uley and I had no proof whatsoever of that. Though the gang part I would tell Charlie. "Hey dad. It's been a while since I've seen Jacob but I'm worried about him. He mentioned a gang one time we were together involving Sam Uley."

"I think you've got something wrong Bells. Sam Uley is a good boy. Billy is always praising him."

"Dad I don't trust him. I just want you to check into Sam Uley. I'm scared for Jacob dad. That's it. See you." I ran out to my car and started up the engine. I brought the aluminum baseball bat under my seat not willing to deal with Laurent if he was still alive. I took off for La Push, a woman on the edge. I had the phone next to my ear waiting for Billy's call as I drove though I knew that talking while driving was hell and I might get in a crash but oh well… maybe I just have a fear of cars. Maybe that's why I can't speed and why talking on the phone makes me freak. Of all stupid things to be scared of. And like hell I'm going back to that shrink. Two rings and I heard a click of someone answering. "Hey Billy." I didn't even have to hear his voice to know it was him. It was always him now.

"Let me guess Jake's not there?"

"Nope. I'm sorry Bella but-"

"Listen can the bullshit Billy I know something's up," I replied bitterly. I wasn't stupid. "If Jacob wanted to break up with me you should tell him to be a man and do it."

"Bella its not that-"

"Well is he with Quil?"

"No but Bella-"

"Embry?"

"Yes but-"

"Ah then that means Sam is nearby then huh," I murmured. No answer. "I know more than you think Billy. Bye bye." I clipped the phone shut giving that man something to think about though I honestly knew nothing. I was just pissed and wanted to lie to think about them squirming. However as I sped on I noted a familiar figure in La Push and pulled to the side of the road rolling down the window.

"Hey handsome. Need a ride?" Quil looked back at me with a small smile.

"Sure," he said numbly. Quil looked bad. Like an abandoned pup as he scrambled into my car and murmured some directions.

"Seen Jake lately?"

"From a distance," he murmured banging a fist onto the desk of the car angrily.

"Easy on the car. Save that for Jacob."

"I would if I could see him. But I lost him in the woods. I went chasing after him when he was walking around with Embry and then I just found the road after an hour."

"So he's with Sam now," I gritted my teeth. Embry looked at me quite taken aback.

"You know about that?"

"Yeah. So Jacob's their pet?" Embry nodded. "Drugs? Anything like that?"

"I don't think Jacob could possibly do that."

"You never know."

"Well he did pose with you in those photos."

"So did you and their gang," I hissed. "Though I regret that now."

"The one time where Sam acted civil," hissed Quil. "But then again you wanted revenge on the Cullens. Personally I think Sam is crazy considering his grudge against the Cullens. All they ever tried to do was fit in." I dropped Quil off.

"Wish me luck," I breathed.

"Why?"

"I'm going to piss of Jacob," I replied revving the engine making a hint of a smile appear on Quil's face before it feel back to sadness. How could Jacob leave behind Quil like that? Friends one day and then drops him the next. And what about that frigging promise? So much for being crazy about me. I stopped in front of Jacob's house, revved the engine to give full warning, rolled down the window facing the house, and sat out there with my crossword puzzle. "I'll wait," I called out to the dark figure I saw behind the curtains in the house, "even if I have to sleep out here!" Maybe I was crazy… at least I could admit it… 3 letter word that is something a cow mutters?…. hmm…

A knock on my window had me jumping and bringing out my bat in one swift movement. I turned to face Jacob who was standing outside my car with two raised eyebrows. "Jacob? Is that really you?" His hair was cut short, he seemed older, and somewhat more muscular if that was possible, like he'd taken steroids or hit the gym everyday of his life, his hands were bigger, his eyes more tired. Unsmiling. Unwelcoming. Bitter. Jacob. Then I noticed the guys behind Jacob. They all looked alike. Like clones. Embry. Sam. And a few others.

I pushed the door open, Jacob stepped away from the car about 2 feet away far enough from me for me to get the hint that he wasn't going to be as friendly as he used to. I clutched onto the bat in my hand not daring to drop it. I was angry and if I had to I'd beat the crap out of Sam to get back Jacob. I wasn't going down without a fight nor would I leave Jacob without one. I'd let Edward leave but like hell I'd let someone close to me desert me again. I bit my lips a moment and banished back the tears that wanted to spill out. I was hurt but dammit I was defiant too.

………………….a second passed……………another cricket died…… the cricket population was slowly decreasing now……………………………….. and then he spoke………………………………..

"What do you want?"

"What do you think asshole? I want to talk."

"Then talk." He glared at me viciously. He'd never looked at me like that. The only other eyes that had ever hurt me like that were the ones that were detached, Edward's. And Jacob's didn't look like he cared which wasn't the same but rather close to detachment.

"With an audience," I hissed glaring over his shoulder at Sam. "Like hell. I deserve to speak to you alone Jacob. At least I did when I was your _girlfriend._ But then again maybe that's just a sick game you like to play. Date me one day leave me the next," I hissed, "though I never knew you to be so sick." I saw Jacob wince at that. Finally an emotion. Finally something that had broken through the robot that had replaced my friend. "Let me speak to you. Please. Or should I be asking Sam? Come on Sam. Can I speak to my boyfriend so he can break up with me in person?"

Sam nodded, unemotional. The ringleader of the group. The godfather of the La Push gang. He spoke in another language, Quileute undoubtedly. He turned and walked into the house followed by the others. Jacob was a little bit more like Jacob when the others left. Or at least it seemed that he was a little calmer. "I want to know whats up." I began walking into the woods away from the house. "Walk with me," I hissed. He didn't respond, just followed me while the bat swung in my hand tiredly. I felt better when I knew Sam couldn't see me. That creepy son of a. GARH!

"Lets get it over with," he hissed picking up the pace. I waited. "Its not what you think. Nor what I thought. I'm way off. Incredibly way off." He replied looking out at the trees his mind distracted with his words.

"What is it?" I asked and he finally turned to face me staring at me for a long time. There was anger in his eyes.

"I can't tell you."

The grip on my bat tightened and I spoke with anger in every dripping word that came out of my mouth. "I thought we were friends. No, correction. I thought we were more than friends. I thought I was your girlfriend," I breathed tears leaking out of my eyes and I rolled my eyes and tried to blink them away.

"We were." There was emphasis on the word and Jacob had to look away before he said it.

"So you are a sicko. You gave a mighty good chase after me and than bam! We finally get together, I start to get the beginnings of feelings for you, and you desert me," I hissed emphasizing the last part as I thumped the end of the bat into the ground and leaned on it staring into his eyes bitterly. "But what the hell? You have Sam don't you. You don't need friends anymore or a girlfriend it seems."

"Bella its not like that."

"Then what is it Jacob? Because you seemed pretty caring last time I saw you though I should be used to men changing their feelings so easily by now."

"Don't compare me to him," he hissed his hands clenching at his sides.

"Why? He deserted me. And so did you. No matter how you try to approach the words that's what you did and that's what he did… Jacob." I cried. I couldn't help it. "Why can't you tell me what happened? I want to help."

"Bella I wish you could," his voice broke and I could see he was shaking just standing there. I stepped towards him with my arms out wide wanting to hold him.

He cringed away and held up his hands. "Don't touch me."

"Why? Is Sam catching?"

"Don't blame Sam." The words were like a reflex and now his fingers were running back in his hair aggravatedly.

"Who should I blame?"

"You don't want to know."

"Tell me Jacob. I need to know," I breathed trying to wipe away the tears.

"Those bloodsuckers you loved so much!"

I was frozen in place. Pain twising through my body. Jacob's face wasn't indecisive. He was angry. More than angry. Furious.

"The Cullens. Edward! You hate me saying it!"

"No… I don't," I said taking a deep breath as a wave of relief flooded over me. I came to terms with myself in that one moment. "Not anymore at least. Not since we… Jacob. I don't care about them anymore. I had loved them and I don't regret it but its not them I care for anymore," I looked at him with obvious meaning. He was angry at himself now. I could see it as he went and leaned against a tree clutching at it. A growl came thought my ear. _Bella be careful. Don't push him. _Since when have you sided with him? _Since it's a danger to you if you don't agree with him._

Jacob was fuming now. He was livid and quivering angrily. For a moment I feared he was having a seizure.

"You finally decide you like me when things turn like this! Dammit!"

"I can't help my feelings or when I feel them. Sorry I'm not a droid like you," I breathed. He shook some more and gripped my bat tightly. _Let him calm down._

"It doesn't matter. Its not like I can change anything now."

"Its your life you can do whatever you want unless you've signed your soul over to Sam already. I thought you cared for me." he walked away. _Why should that matter to you Bella? _Because I care for him though not as much as I did you. Now shut up and stop listening in! I feel like you're stalking me!

"We've got nothing more to talk about." I felt so rejected but like hell I was going without getting his attention. I slammed the bat into the tree angrily knocking off the bark on the side of it letting out a loud ringing noise as Jacob turned around to face me. "What're you doing?" _Bella you'll hurt yourself with that bat! _Bella you'll get hurt, Bella you shouldn't walk you'll get hurt! Dammit when am I ever safe enough for you? Is that why you left?! _No… I'm sorry. I'm just protective of you. _Give me some leash here! This is my head I need some leash! I wish you were still in my life but not in my mind!

"Getting you to notice me and letting out some anger issues! If you don't care about me what about Quil? I ran into him today. You remember him don't you if not me? He's scared for you and misses you. He looks like a rejected puppy he's so alone!" Jacob's face looked pained for once. Jacob stared at me for a moment with saddened eyes. "Is he next?"

"Luckily he won't be. This shouldn't be happening still," he hissed angrily. "Why dammit? Why?" He pounded on the tree and it actually snapped under his fist. I gripped my bat protectively.

"I can't hang out with you anymore. I'm sorry."

"Why can't you have anymore friends? Jacob you promised me," I walked up to him until I was standing in his way. Jacob looked away.

"Bella let me by."

"Let me have something then in return. A small favor. So small you won't miss it."

"What?"

"A hug," I breathed reaching out. Jacob looked as if he were debating for a moment with a voice inside his head until he nodded.

"Fine." I wrapped my arms around him feeling warmth radiate off of Jacob's body. I nuzzled my head into his neck, tears dripping onto his skin with a sizzle. I worried he was still sick. And then as I leaned away Jacob turned to go. I reached out and pulled him back placing a hang on his cheek and leaned forward to kiss him. Really kiss him. My feelings for him weren't as strong as they could've ever been for Edward but at least I was trying. Though I knew I wouldn't be able to see Jacob again I might as well give him something he'd always wanted and something that I was confused about giving. If I was confused now I would never have a chance to figure it out so why not? I brushed my lips against his once and pulled away from the warm embrace that I'd been standing rather stolidly in. "I'm sorry it was rather awkward," I breathed, "but if you gave me time I know I can change. I've already got some feelings for you Jacob." The tears ran down my cheeks solemnly. "Just… please don't break your promise… don't quit on me like he did." Jacob looked like he was in pain.

"Don't blame yourself Bella. This is all my fault."

"It's not you. It's me," I breathed. "That's original isn't it? No Jacob… I know its my fault. I've always done something wrong though I hate the fact you can't work through this problem with me," I breathed.

"I'm not good enough to be your friend," he said his voice getting huskier as if he were restraining himself.

"Why not let me be the judge of that? I've had worse Jake than you and you are not evil," I admitted. "You're a good person Jake and if Sam's told you that…" My voice trailed off as I lifted up the bat threateningly and walked out of the woods to gaze at the house angrily.

"No one told me anything. I just know what I am."

"You're my boyfriend and friend Jake that's what you are," I breathed looking back at him.

"I'm sorry Bella," he breathed and ran back into the house as if he needed to get somewhere safe. As if I were a monster and he the village person.

"Sam," I glowered at the house. "Dammit," I shrieked slamming the bat into a bike thinking it was Jacob's. It reverberated so much that it shook me, my hands hurt, and I feel to the ground on my bottom with a thump like a child learning to walk. Then I realized it had been mine, the one that Jacob had fixed up for us to pose in. Garh! I dented it with the aluminum bat and then I swung ready to hit Jacob's bike but couldn't do it. I fell to the ground as the rain began to pour around me leaving me in the mud. I felt battered and beaten. The bat slipped out of my fingers. If only my bike had been Sam in that one moment. I slowly picked myself up and glared at the curtains in the house that had moved. "Dammit I cared about you!" I didn't love him. But I cared about him. And this felt worse than when Edward had left. I didn't want revenge. I just wanted my friend back.

When I finally got home Charlie said, "I heard you two had a fight."

"No. Sam talked to Jacob. He can't be my friend anymore. He can't be my boyfriend anymore. Charlie either somethings wrong with me or just men in general," I hissed. "But don't talk to Billy. Charlie this is our situation… just don't worry Charlie."

"I'm going to keep an eye on them," he hissed angrily though I knew he would talk to Billy despite my warning. I wasn't a child anymore. I had grown up and I had to deal with my own fights. I couldn't let Charlie fight them for me. How childish would that be if I let him?

I slept. A nightmare in my head. And not the kind where I'm a little boy and Michael Jackson is in the room but something far worse than that. It was Jacob turning slowly into Edward and leaving me behind. Maybe I shouldn't deal with men anymore. Maybe I should join a nunnery or date women… I awoke in the dark to the sound of glass scraping along my window and immediately had my bat in my hand. The window opened from the other side somehow and I swung hearing someone yelp in pain.

"Bella! That hurt!" I'd just hit Jacob with a bat. Not just a bat… an aluminum bat. And it kind of felt good to hit him like that… regardless of him possibly getting a concussion or getting brain damage. As far as I could think I thought all men had brain damage at the moment.

And with a thud Jacob fell into my room on the floor groaning. I heard Charlie walking up the stairs and Jacob immediately rolled with a groan under my bed as Charlie opened the door to see me standing there with a bat.

"Bella?"

"Sorry Charlie… I was um… there was a spider. A really big spider… and I used the bat."

"Um… just be careful Bella," breathed Charlie. "I think I should take this." He took my bat and left the room. As soon as he did Jacob rolled out from under my bed rubbing his head which oddly enough didn't have a knot on it.

"I'm trying to keep my promise and I get hit by a back," he breathed. I felt very much the woman spurned. So I kicked his leg. "And I get kicked," he grunted.


	11. Chapter 11 Tap At The Window

I came here to keep my promise, he had said. And I'd hit him with an aluminum bat and kicked him.

"Sorry Jake," I finally said as I sat on the bed. "Why are you trying so hard to keep your promise when it seemed so easy for you to forget me?" It was already a bit much for me. Then again I'm just a big fat whiner and I always whine about my problems so rather than be the damsel in distress crying to myself about how he betrayed me and how I'd cried myself to sleep over this boy and feel alone from the rejection like some stupid gushy girl in a stupid romance book I closed the window and sat on my bed glaring at him through my eyes. "Just answer me and explain. Because I don't want you to use me and be my friend by night and not when you're around Sam."

"Well its not like he won't know if I'm your friend," grunted Jacob jumping up from the floor with so much vitality and spring you would hardly know I'd kicked him and beat him with an aluminum bat.

"If you don't explain I'll get the bat."

"Your dad just took it Bella." I walked over to my closet and opened it revealing 5 shining aluminum bats leaning against the wall. Working at a sports store had its advantages.

"You were saying Jake?" That's when I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was large, so large he took up most of the room in my bedroom. It was like he was growing everyday and right now he was sucking up all of the matter in my room for himself. "Why did you show up without your shirt?" Did Jacob just like running around in the freezing cold outside without his clothes? Had he joined a nudist colony? Or did he come here to seduce… I grabbed a baseball bat and aimed the end at his chest. "Just because I take pictures of myself doesn't mean I'm that type of girl."

"Bella," he chuckled. "You goof! I'm not going to molest you… I just wanted to say that I was sorry Bella. I'm incredibly sorry." His eyes looked so sincere as he held the end of the baseball bat, that had been centered on his chest, and pushed it away. "I couldn't leave things the way I did this afternoon. It was so horrible. It broke my heart to listen to you."

"You didn't act like it. As I recall I was the one crying over it and arguing to keep you in my life Jake," I hissed. I still hadn't lowered the baseball bat from his chest.

"I didn't mean it. I just needed to get you away from me for your safety."

"Like I haven't heard that BS in my life," I said swinging the bat at him but he jumped out of the way in one graceful move that only Edward was capable of and I hit my vase. I heard Charlie coming up the stairs and groaned as Jacob rolled his eyes and ducked back under the bed. Charlie came in with the previous baseball in his hand and opened the door with a brow raised at the image of me, the identical bat, and the broken lamp.

"Bella? Can I ask why you have more than 2 bats and you're breaking the furniture _I_ bought for you?"

"I saw a raccoon out my window and reached out for another bat… when I got up I accidentally hit the lamp…."

"Why do you have 2 bats?"

"I want to try out for baseball."

"But you suck."

"Charlie! Just because I suck means nothing. Sports builds character," I said.

"Whose your favorite team?"

"The Chicago Bulls?"

"That's basketball. Give me the bat Bella." I sighed as Charlie took my bat. "Now go to sleep." He left the room with 2 bats in tow as Jacob rolled out from under the bed avoiding the glass on my floor. I'd pick that up in the morning if I didn't forget and step on it. I reached out to open my closet meaning to get another bat but Jacob stood in my way. He was too fast. How did he get so fast?….. Steroids?…. Mutant spiders?…. wait, that's a Spiderman thing and I'm not entirely that stupid to suggest something without any imagination like some girls so rather than guess Spiderman I'll guess a radioactive hippo.

"Look I want to explain but I can't. Its against the rules."

"When did you follow the rules? You're the one that suggested me to make that website."

"Bella haven't you ever had a secret that you couldn't tell anyone? Something that you had to keep from Charlie?…" Was _he_ a mind reader? "Something you won't even talk about with me? Not even as your boyfriend?"

"We're not together anymore if you remember," I replied and then suddenly realized what he was saying, "YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!" Jacob's eyes widened in surprise, shock, disgust, and then irritation as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. I'm not a bloodsucker, though thanks for finally giving away that secret Bella." I slumped onto the bed mentally stabbing myself in my head, allowing a horde of Jaspers to attack me, and then letting a mob of angry spiders terrorize my corpse to save the grasshoppers……… -SUBLIMINAL MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: WILDLIFE ROCKS…. SAVE THE TREES….-

"Bella, its okay. I found out before you admitted that."

"What? How?"

"I can't tell you," he said his brows furrowing as his fist clenched angrily. He let out a groan, "I really wish I could tell you."

…From downstairs in the solitude of his big screen television that had been bought with Bella's college fund Charlie watched a football game and heard the loud male groan in Bella's room. Oh great, Charlie thought to himself, Bella's hit puberty and her voice is changing…

"Look… I'm in a situation similar to it Bella," he breathed out plumping onto the bed beside me. I scooted away from him pointedly. "This is an issue of loyalty. I owe you loyalty but this isn't my secret to tell." If I had thought to myself that I couldn't argue than I was a ditz. Because I could argue.

"But what about us? Why do males always assume women are so weak they can't handle being with them when there's danger? You said it wasn't safe for me well I'll be the judge of that," I hissed.

"Well… I didn't think you'd be able to handle dealing with me… I can get quite emotional now…"

"You've had a sex change?"

"No," he squeaked staring at me with bulging eyes. "What the hell?"

"Sorry I'm trying to guess."

He rubbed his temples bitterly. "This is so frustrating Bella. I already told you all about this! Everything! Before this crap even happened!"

"When?… wait do you guys want to join the military so you guys are going to take a vow of silence from all your family and friends to try and be the soldiers at the Arlington Cemetery?"

"What the hell Bella?" Jake actually chuckled at that. It was nice to hear him laugh for once at my ridiculous guesses. He leaned forward and suddenly grabbed my face in his hands staring into my eyes with such intensity I thought he was going to kiss me.

"Jake we're broken up now so don't kiss me or I'll beat you with another bat." He just laughed again.

"Bella I'm not going to kiss you… though I do have a question to ask you… but first, Bella I think I found a loophole. I can't tell you but you can guess it! That would get me off the hook!"

"You're making meth in your basement?"

"No. And stop with the stupid guesses," he grinned before looking at me severely. "Be serious here Bella. Let me think of some clues." He let go of my face and leaned on one hand deep in thought. _Bella there's a guy in your room and its not me! Get him out! He's dangerous to your virginity! He's of the opposite sex! _Technically you're not a guy Edward! And I'm trying to guess what's going on with him not hit on him! Besides, technically I could loose my virginity to a girl and you haven't gotten onto me for letting Angela or Jessica in my room. _Angela wouldn't hurt a fly and Jessica's just Jessica. _Meaning? _She's an idiot. She can't pass math class much less plan your death. _Point taken. Now get out of my head. _Say the magic word. _Please, get out of my head. _That wasn't the secret words! It was grasshopper! You lose so I'm staying. _Meany. _Correction, vampire._

"Bella," Jacob's voice interrupted my thoughts, "remember the day we met on the beach in La Push?"

"The one where we posed for the pictures?"

"No not that day the first day we met on the beach."

"Oh, about a year ago, 200 pounds scrawnier, and 7 inches shorter for you?"

"I'm going to ignore that," he said rolling his eyes. "Now tell me what you remember."

"Jessica in skanky clothes… Mike Newton hitting on me. Sam standing there without a t-shirt in the cold and sweating like a dog." Jake's eyes bugged out with meaning and I just kept on talking. "What? Sam does sweat like a dog." Jake moaned. "It's the truth so handle it. His sweat glands are broken. Um… I remember us going to that huge tree and talking after I attempted to flirt with you to drag information out of you."

"You tricked me," he said taken aback.

"You liked it," I hissed back. "You took it like a man and enjoyed every bit of my fluttering of the eye lashes."

"I thought you had a twitch but other than that I did think you were flirting."

"Oh thanks Jake," I breathed sarcastically fluttering my lashes at him.

"What about the sto-" His mouth shut as if on its own accord and it looked as if he'd just swallowed a fly with his eyes bugging out.

"Uh Jake… are you okay? Nod your head if you can breath." He nodded.

"Sorry I can't say."

"Oh… well I do remember the stories. I'm not entirely stupid." I remembered the 1 story that had mattered to me at the time. The 1 that I had needed to guess what Edward really was.

"Well what were they?"

…………dead silence as I screwed up my face in thought and Jacob slapped his forehead exasperated with me……………..one one thousand…………… two one thousand…………. A cricket army is forged and they find the one ring to rule them all and the one ring to bind them……… the crickets plan for a war on this middle earth to destroy the spider people who have been destroying not only the crickets and grasshoppers but the wandering hobbits as well………………………………… another tree is killed……………… The Volturi finally send Bella an email after tying Caius up on a chair and revising letter after letter creating a 500 page volume that is in fact her email………… Edward writes another letter and is seeing the shrink now because he is hearing Bella's voice inside his head arguing with him and is seeing visions of her in dire situations. And oddly enough he can read the minds in his visions of everyone except Bella and come to find out in his visions he thinks Jacob is a werewolf and at the moment tells his psychiatrist that Jacob is trying to get Bella to guess something though Edward worries for her virginity because she has a guy in her room who is a werewolf and highly attracted to her…………. His psychiatrist hits on him…….. his psychiatrist is a man…………………………… his psychiatrist also subscribed to Bella's site………………………………. Edward turns him down…… psychiatrist tells Edward that the truth is he is a demented man who is a pansy when it comes to Bella and needs to get things straight and tell her he loves her and stop being a wuss because women got the right to vote years ago and they can push football sized children one after the other through their womb so they can handle anything. Where does he think he is? The 1900's?…….. Edward ties up the psychiatrist and places him in a box with 3 holes gagged and pays FedEx to deliver him to the Volturi as a gift……………………..

"Bella? Have you come up with it?"

"Jake I'm tired," I replied after thinking for a full 7 minutes in silence. "Maybe I'll remember in the morning. I promise to try my best Jacob."

"Can I ask you a question or two first?"

"Sure," I replied pulling back my blankets and leaning against my pillows comfortably.

"About the vampire story… did you not know until I told you the story? Was I the one who told you what he was?" Rather than wonder how he knew this and stare blankly at him like an idiot who didn't trust her best friend, like a complete idiot of a female who kept the secret of a man who betrayed her and left her in Forks while he gallivanted off into a world were there were sexy vampires who sparkled, I feebly nodded an answer. Hell, if Jacob found a loophole and I could guess then he could guess too. Technically I wasn't telling him either.

"I'm bound by… well I can't say what but I am bound," he breathed angrily. "I want to tell you but I can't." I didn't like the way his eyes closed as if he were in pain as if he were bound.

"Okay. One more question… did you really mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"When you said… you know earlier today… that you started having 'beginning feelings' for me? And that you don't care for _them_ anymore? That you care about me? I mean that goodbye kiss was a little stiff but I felt like you kind of… liked it."

"I do care about them but I cared about you more this morning… and yeah I _had_ the beginning feelings for you before you screwed it up. And yeah, who knows maybe I did like it a little. But that was earlier today."

……………….Somewhere in Italy Edward yelled out in the middle of the street market, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!"… people stared at Edward as he kicked a vendor's table breaking it with that kick and sending it over a hosue but he was too annoyed to care, and the Volturi were to busy snacking on his psychiatrist to care, and the people on the street thought he was a new character off of Heroes to care……… Bella heard a very angry voice inside her head yell, _Get away from my girlfriend!_

"So… you could still have feelings for me?"

"You'd have to try and get my trust back Jacob," I replied, "but yeah… I mean they haven't left completely…" Jacob grinned. Edward got into a fight with Emmett just because he was looking at him wrong, watching Bella's website, and he needed to take some of his anger out, Emmett felt abused, Jasper placed bets with Alice…. Alice won. Rosalie beat up Edward and Emmett because Edward was beating up her husband and Emmett was on the computer. Esme decided to remodel Emmett's room pink with unicorns and roses. Carlisle learned the ancient language of nfkdlajgkldsajgkla, which is "Idiot" in English. So now he had no worries about talking to Emmett.

"Well then I'll try my hardest. Because now I can be honest since I'm with you. I still care about you. A lot… Well I've got to go. I had to sneak out because I'm not supposed to see you."

"You don't have to tell them anything."

"Its not like I can't even if I wanted too."

"I hate them."

"No," he said with wide surprised eyes, "you don't hate them."

"Don't tell me who the hell to hate. You're not my boyfriend yet."

"It's not their fault. This is something that's happened a long time ago and we can't change it… And they're all really cooler than you think…. But I had to come because Bella I made you a promise. I didn't know it would be hard to keep but I care about you so I had to try. I'm going to do what I can to be here for you just like I promised Bella," he breathed, "so please figure this out."

"I'll try."

"And I'll try to see you soon. I hope you'll still want to see me."

"Even if you grew fur and a tail I'd still want to see you Jacob." He let out an aggravated groan and pounded his head on the wall. Charlie almost got up to go back up to Bella's room but decided against it because if she died it wasn't his fault. Charlie had taken away the bats, set his precautions, and if she died he wouldn't have to pay to feed her and keep her in his home. And he'd get to use the rest of her college money. Jacob opened the window and sat on the ledge.

"Don't break your leg Jake."

"Wait, one for luck and as a precaution I don't see you again," he smiled swooping in and wrapping his arms around me tightly. I couldn't breathe it was such a bear hug that I had to gasp for air. Jake let go with a chuckle. He touched my face and stole a kiss on my head before getting back on the ledge of my window and falling out. I wasn't going to get up and look out the window. I was already in the bed and decided to stay that way. And like hell I was going to close the window after he'd left it open. I was lazy and lethargic at the moment.


	12. Chapter 12 Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

Disclaimer to title of this story… Marilyn wahoo…

Dreams…

_I was at the beach. A sandy white beach taking pictures of myself in my bathing suit, posing for the willing Mike Newton with his new camera. The latest edition in cameras in act. It had eagle eye with its features and also had heat vision… I wondered why Mike had the latest in cameras and he just shrugged and said that it involved one of his hobbies. Then I found some pictures of myself that had been taken in Mike's wallet and they were so good, me in my nightgown at the window stretching, me drinking my coffee in the morning, me bending over to get the mail after I dropped it… that oddly enough I didn't asked. I offered Mike a job taking pictures of me and asked if I could use them for my website._

_And then in the dream as I sat on the rocks overlooking the water, a turtle swimming by with a grasshopper riding on its back holding reins that were looped in the turtles mouth, I heard someone call my name, "Bella!" Not just a someone but 2 someone's. Mike dropped the camera and I ran through the water, in slow motion like a shot on Bay Watch in my bathing suit, Mike taking more pictures as I tried to find out how to run like normal. And I ran because I knew whose voices I had heard. Jacob and Edward. I ran through the woods disregarding the tug of the trees on my hair, my skin, and my bikini… disregarding the pain in my feet as I ran towards their voices. And then Jacob was there and he was pulling me back towards the beach trying to get me to turn in the opposite direction. I resisted. I wanted to go into the dark. I had to get Edward out. "Jacob what's wrong? Where's Edward?"_

"_Run Bella! You have to run," Jacob whispered terrified. I became detached from the dream at that moment. It was as if I was watching a movie starring myself, and my acting wasn't as cardboard as I had feared someone playing me would be… a light suddenly came through the woods like a beacon of hope and the trees opened up a bit like the ones from the Brothers Grimm –a kick butt movie that rocked and played the mystic incredibly well- and I knew Edward had to be coming out of those trees soon. I stood there waiting for him as Jacob tried to pull me away when suddenly he yelped and feel to the ground on his hands and knees shaking and convulsing. "JACOB!"_

_He wasn't Jacob anymore. He was a gigantic red-brown wolf that could've beaten Emmett and he had dark intelligent eyes that looked back at me and I suddenly knew that it was the same wolf that had chased after Laurent. I reached out and touched his hair running it through my fingers. "Jacob?…"_

_And then I heard Edward's voice calling out, "Bella." Jacob snarled and launched himself over my head taking after the sound of the voice before I could even see Edward._

I woke up not screaming at the top of my lungs like a scared sniveling girl but shaking with sandess and anger. "Oh Jacob, I'm sorry," I breathed burying my head in my blanket sobbing for Jacob and for the fact that I didn't get to see Edward. I remembered everything and cursed at myself for not catching on earlier and being oblivious to the comments I had made to Jacob that made him probably want to shriek at me, 'You've got it,' when I said Sam sweated like a dog.

"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from-the Quileutes, I mean?" he asked.

"_Noah's Ark," I guessed stupidly trying my imitation of Jessica as I fluttered my eyes and acted stupid._

"_No not exactly but we did have floods in our legends… 1 legends claims that we descended from wolves and that the wolves are still our brothers which is why we can't kill them on the reservation._

"_Then there's the story about the cold ones…"_

"_Jessica Stanley?" I guessed._

"_No Bella the…"_

"_WALT DISNEY," I shouted my guess._

"_What the hell Bella? Listen to the story… vampires. They were the ones who were enemies of the wolf and our ancestors who could turn into wolves… werewolves as you would call them have only one enemy… vampires."_

"_That was a nice story," I smiled at Jacob all bubbly thinking about Edward morphed with Lestat the vampire and suddenly thought it nice if Edward were a vampire… "Lets go play tag."_

_-Subliminal messaging: yes I tell you when there's a subliminal message so your mind is ready to be brainwashed…… grasshoppers will one day rule the world and right now they control the Starbucks company so go and buy more Starbucks coffee!-_

"Werewolf," I breathed throwing back the covers from my bed and immediately getting up. I splashed some water on my face, threw on some sweats, a shirt, and headed downstairs.

Suddenly I knew and suddenly it didn't matter anymore. I shouldn't freak out. I wasn't a girl who freaked out. If I could deal with Edward being a vampire what time of idiot would I be to deny Jacob the same rights of being a mythical creature? I had no rights. I'd be a wimpy stupid girl hypocrite if I did that didn't deserve to be Edward's main squeeze or to wipe the crud off of Jacob's shoe! Besides anything and everything weird normally happened to me so I should be used to it. I was just waiting for the day I would give birth to the Lochness monster or happen across a leprechaun. I got up and snuck out of my house thinking to myself how sad it was that my father was the chief of police and couldn't hear me sneaking out of my room not caring that it was incredibly early in the morning.

…….meanwhile within Charlie's room there was a pillow and a bowling ball made up under his covers to pose as his body in case Bella checked up on him. Just 28 miles down the road Charlie was out on the quite peaceful lake fishing with tired Billy at Brokefish Mountain……………………. Billy's thoughts were consumed with sympathy and worry for his son Jacob wondering how he was handling…. Charlie's mind was consumed with Mike Newton's mom and why on earth she had to be married……… a fish ate a grasshopper because now the fish had joined the dark spiders' allegiance…… "You should probably get home soon Charlie. I'm not good company today," breathed a stressful Billy. Charlie turned to Billy in his seat on the boat and nudged his shoulder, "I'm not quitting you," he grinned and handed Billy a beer…… Charlie went back to thinking of Mrs. Newton…………………………

_Bella. _What the hell do you want?... _To be a real boy… and for you to stop speeding… _Get out of my head! I'm not crazy and I'm not going to take those pills. _You probably shouldn't. He wanted you to take them when you were there with him because they were date rape pills…_Edward. _Yes? _Just stop talking right now. _I thought you liked my voice. _I do and its incredibly sexy but I wish it were you instead of your voice. If you were inside my head instead of your voice it would be different. I'd molest you. …………Silence…………... _Dammit. Wish I had that power._

My stomach dropped as I put on the radio that had a new urgent message for Forks. There'd been another attack. And all signs pointed to wolves. People should be careful, it said, when going out. My throat clutched but I swallowed my stupid thoughts of fear. I'd be a hypocrite. Once a long time ago Edward had drank human blood before he'd changed his ways… maybe Jacob could learn to do the same. _Bella I can't read your thoughts but I can hear the radio through your eyes. _Are you watching me? _I don't know! But just stay away from Jacob! I think he's a werewolf! _A little too late to shock me with that bulletine Edward. _You know? _Should've told me an hour or 2 ago. Why are you up this early? _I can't sleep, _he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and told the voice inside my head, "Shut up!"

When I pulled into the yard I saw the house and it appeared like a dark shadow that rested eerily like a warning of what could come. I jumped out of the car and twisted the knob opening the door to see a note left on the fridge for Jacob:

Went fishing with Charlie. You're old enough to order take out on your own. Moneys in the freezer.

-Billy

I stared at the note and rolled my eyes. Charlie had snuck out. What a child, I thought to myself.

I walked into the tiny closet of a room that was Jacob's resting place. He was sleeping deeply and I could see the circles under his eyes and my heart went out to him. _Bella get out of there before he wakes up. _No! _…then at least doodle on his face… please. _No! Leave me alone. _No!_

Jacob snored lightly and whimpered in his dream kicking his leg a few times like a puppy. It was kind of adorable. He looked so innocent and young in his sleep and incredibly tired. I leaned up against him and decided to rest beside him. He wasn't the only one who'd gotten little sleep. We slept for quite some time. My dream was nothing but clouds this time. Clouds, the meadow, and crickets.

"Edward," I breathed sitting in my meadow all by myself. This was the image of me looking dissipated for a moment after he had left me. It was a memory. The glint of anger in my eyes and the immediate sadness were my memories. The small want to kill myself and just be nothing anymore. And then I transformed in my dream. I wasn't Bella anymore but I was. I was a more assured self. Comfortable with myself. Comfortable with the way I looked and not hating myself for my inability to match up with Rosalie. And the person in my dream, the me, didn't care about Rosalie's beauty because she knew she could match Rosalie with her smarts and kindness. The new me knew she didn't need a man though she loved Edward entirely. And she felt ready to see Edward again and make sure he knew she could live on and at the same time she still wanted him in her life…………………………………………… man the girl in my dream was bipolar.


	13. Chapter 13 Wolf Boy

I woke up with 2 warm eyes staring back at me and I was sweating profusely. "Yuck! How did you get so hot?"

"I was born this way," he chuckled reaching and holding me onto his chest. I pushed away and fell off the small bed.

"Ha. Ha! You know what I mean." And then Jacob just stared at me for a moment, his brows creased in confusion.

"Why are you here Bella?"

"I thought it would be better to talk to you face-to-face."

"Oh much better," Jacob snorted angrily scotting father away from me on his bed and leaning against his wall with a thump that dented his wall but he was too angry to care.

"Jacob I came here to warn you about the…"

"Rangers and hunters? We already know about it Bella. Don't worry about it. We can take care of ourselves. They make it difficult though. They disappear so easily."

"JAKE! You know how carelessly you say that ticks me off though it shouldn't because that would make me such a hypocrite! Can you just stop being a monster?" Jacob's arms shivered a bit and he glared at me.

"You are a hypocrite but you just noted that so you already knew! That makes me so mad! You can kiss that bloodsucker but dislike me!"

"I kissed you too you know!"

"Like that was a kiss!"

"Do you HAVE to chow on humans? Edward didn't have to! He stuck to animals!" Jacob's brows went up at that. Jacob started laughing hysterically at my distress, tears of mirth forming in his eyes. "This is not funny Jake! We're talking about peoples' lives. Can you not become a vegetarian?... I know you won't like it but if you try then I'll try to be a vegetarian in my own way," I said and even as I said it I felt myself grimace. I was a true carnivore who loved meat.

"You're not creeped out I turn into a wolf?"

"Why should I be?"

"That's what I thought you were talking about not the humans!"

"Well I'm kind of mad you have to eat humans but could you do me a favor and eat Mike."

……………….at that moment in time Mike lifted his head up and froze, he'd been standing at the beach playing volley ball with some friends, and the ball hit him but didn't faze him. His Bella senses had told him that she had spoken his name……..

"Bella. We don't eat humans!"

"Oh thank God!"

"You don't mind I turn into a fluffy puppy on steroids?"

"I wouldn't care if you turned into a grasshopper or the lochness monster Jake! I don't care about that." He suddenly launched himself onto me hugging me tightly and planting a large smacking kiss on my cheek.

"Eww dog slobber! Get off I can't breathe!" He got up laughing his head off.

"We're called 'the protectors' for a reason!"

"Then who attacks the humans?"

…………………somewhere in Italy the Volturi received a gift from Edward… "Look Eddykins got us something," squealed Aro happily ripping open the gift that came by FedEx to see a man tied up…….. "Yuck a man," said Marcus with disgust… "He's to eat stupids," said Caius sniffing the guy, "though he smells a little rank."… The psychiatrist squirmed in the box frightened of these immortal spectators… "I don't want to eat him," said Aro, "I prefer dark meat this is all light." "Then what will we use him for?" Marcus asked………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….10 minutes later Aro had untined the psychiatrist guy and bargained the psychiatrist guy's life for one thing…. To fix the computer and explain how it works…. The psychiatrist guy's fate was decided, he was to turn into a vampire so as not to betray their secrets upon the next morning……… and he would become their servant to contact Bella…. Caius wondered why didn't he join Stefan and Vladimir's forces? Why didn't they rule anymore…. Aro's hand brushed up against Caius's hand and as soon as he read Caius's mind Aro said, "MEANY!" and had Caius tied up with kryptonite and double layered steel sausage links and then placed in the dungeon where he was to watch, "I Love Raymond," re-runs for 10 days………….. poor….. poor…. Caius… cricket……………………….psychiatrist guy thought it was fun to sparkle…… psychiatrist guy never really had a name so Aro named him Jack-in-the-Box………

"The one enemy we have attacks humans."

"Vampire."

"Not just one," he breathed and my face paled a little.

"Anyone I know...?" I meant that as a different question… had the Cullens come back and the wolves mistakenly killed them?

"Only that vampire we chased when we found you in the meadow though he had crossed the borders. I'm sorry Bella he was a killer that had been taking out all of those hikers…"

"Wait but the killings are still going on."

"There are more… Bella aren't you mad we killed your friend?" My eyes had widened at the thought of vampires but I realized that vampires… I was far too used to them now to fear them. It was like fearing the dark, you only fear something you don't understand, I knew what was in the dark. I had no fear for them. The only fear I had was Edward coming back and breaking my heart again.

"No… its okay. If you hadn't of showed up… my body would've been used in more ways then one… thanks Jake… any other vampires?"

"No, they haven't come back… ever," he replied knowing exactly what I meant.

"Well… now I don't really have any qualms. I'm okay with it," I replied. "What danger could come from it?"

"Bella we lose control."

"We all lose control sometimes. I hit you with a bat…"

"Bella that's not what I meant."

"It's a once a month thing for you isn't it? The whole full moon thing? Don't worry Jake I know how it is to get something you hate once a month and turn incredibly moody…"

"Bella honey," he groaned, "I mean we lose control with our emotions. It's dangerous for you to be near me if my emotions get out of hand otherwise I'll kill you. I don't want to kill you."

"Neither did Edward's brother but he was kind of in the same situation as you," I replied shrugging my shoulders. "I'm used to people 'losing control.'"

"One of them attacked you?"

"He wanted to. Well he didn't want to but the beast in him did so I know what you're talking about and believe me I can handle it," I said urgently trying to get that point across. "I don't want you to leave me because you don't think I can handle it." There was silence. Jacob stared at me with a sudden light of knowledge in his eyes.

"That's what happened wasn't it? One of them attacked you and they left rather than chance it," he murmured. I still felt a little pain at the thought of being left behind. I didn't want Jacob to leave me. Not after they had. I didn't want to become a case where everyone decided to abandon her…… though I wouldn't have to worry about Charlie leaving me because I would be the one leaving soon after graduation. "I'm not like one of them and now that _they_ know that too I definitely get to stay. I'm not going to leave you Bella."

"They?"

"The pack… You should meet them. In fact right now they insist on meeting you and me because they're incredibly angry at me."

"Why?"

"Because you got through the loophole of the biggest secret in Forks… or the second biggest," he smirked. We went outside and got in the car.

"So what about the vampires?… what did they look like?"

"Well right now one with long red hair keeps bothering us. She keeps testing our defenses trying to find a way in Forks…" I froze and my face drained of color only to be replenished by my blood and make my face red with anger as I grabbed hold of the seat of my car. Jacob crooked a brow at me. "What's wrong Bella?"

"Victoria," I said bitterly remembering what Laurent had said. She wanted revenge. She was looking for a way to get me back and Edward back. But Edward wasn't here so that meant she'd do what she could to me and mine. Jacob, Charlie, my friends, and myself were in danger though I didn't care about the latter. Edward growled in my head. "She is not going to get anyone I loved," I growled.

"Bella you know what she wants?"

"She's a witch that makes me react this way of course I know what she wants. She wants me and mine!"

"Why?"

"Edward killed James. Her mate."

"Oh now the others definitely need to see you… wait for one second." He jumped out of the car and ran into the woods doing lord knows what. When he returned he breathed, "Okay we've got a meeting. Lets go now!"

"Where did you go?"

"Had to tell my dogs that we had to meet somewhere nearer. I can't risk driving somewhere far away to talk to them."


	14. Chapter 14 Because Mike Needs a Chapter

Because Mike Needs a Chapter

We drove off on our way to La Push. With Jacob driving. However he took a detour before we met up with the guys. "I'm hungry," he replied stopping at the market in La Push. "They're getting annoyed that we're stopping but I'm starving," he said as his stomach pointedly growled at that moment. We got up and were about to go into the market when Mike Newton ran outside as soon as I pulled up and happily presented me a strange furry creature in his hands, "It's my new pet rat," he grinned, "the previous owner told me his name was Scabbers! Isn't he cute?" Mike Newton petted his small rat and fed him a cracker from his pocket before placing the rat on the hood of my car, "He may be missing a finger but he can do a trick! Scabbers jump!" The rat jumped in the air and just as the rat spun around in the air a convenient hawk swooped in grabbing the rat and took off. Jacob laughed his head off and I couldn't help but chuckle as Mike's face went incredibly white and he looked close on the brink of tears.

………………….meanwhile the rat Scabbers was dangling on the claw that was the hawk's foot hovering in the air over yards of nothingness and the rat rather than be devoured by the hawk decided to do something no other rat could……….. he turned into a human named Peter Pettigrew. At that same moment the hawk felt a lot of weight come from its foot and thought as he saw the human on his food screaming as they tumbled to the cliffs below them, _What the hell?_…………

"Sorry Mike but we've got to go get some grub," I said patting his shoulder. "But at least you didn't get too attached…" Mike started crying, "…I'm sorry I guess you did… Mike I'm here for you and I'm sorry about your rat." I kissed his cheek and immediately Mike brightened up.

"I was going to name him after you Bella," he breathed wiping away his tears.

"Um… thanks Mike I feel touched. See yah," I said as I followed after Jacob to the grocery store. At that moment Mike Newton thought to himself, _Soon you'll be mine my pretty! Just you wait and see!_


	15. Chapter 16 Dog Fight

We were in the car riding down a dirt road that lead into the forest, Jake was scarfing down a hotdog as we rode on, I had all but forgotten my poor friend Mike Newton though I had already noted within my head to get Mike a new pet; preferably a larger one. It was odd, I thought to myself, how so convenient it is that there are so many forests around Forks… maybe the Cullens paid off people to put up their own reservations. There are so many close parks nearby how else could Forks have like 7 parks in a 20 mile radius?

"You know a ton of things that could help us," mumbled Jacob scarfing down his hotdog we'd bought from the store, which also conveniently had a small cook shop inside. Then again Jacob knew where the food was in Forks. He could probably smell it a mile away… could he smell me a mile away?

"Jacob what do I smell like?" Jacob just stared at me for a moment. "Eyes on road! How is it men do that all the time thinking nothing bad will happen? Just because its on Fast and the Furious 2 doesn't mean-"

"Bella you smell…" He sniffed me from where he was sitting, "…like apple pie."

"What? How? Why?"

"It's a good smell Bella. You smell like cinnamon and apples… and kind of a rain smell."

"Great I smell like wet dog and McDonald's dollar menu pie," I breathed.

"I can't wait til you tell us things like the powers vampires can have! We didn't know those myths were true…"

"There are so many myths that are! You are a myth so why doubt things?"

"Just tell us do they have any fears?" I sat there staring out as rain came pouring down lightly over the car. Why the rain? Why was Forks so convenient in that it rained nearly every day for vampires? You'd think God would've gotten the message that most of the vampires here had left. He pulled over, running over a cricket and adding a victory to the spiders, and cut off the engine to my car. Why was it I let him drive my car?

"Time to tell them something important," he replied bouncing up off the seat and opening the door. "I'm going to fix your brakes tomorrow, they hardly stopped at the stop sign. I'll do it for free Bells, just so long as you talk to the gang." Oh that's why I let him drive my car. The free mechanic shop he was. He stopped though, just when it looked like he was going to hop out of the car, a cricket that waited behind an ant hill spying on a spider army that had been under Jacob's foot and squealed in anger. "Just wondering… are you… think you're getting over him?"

"I'm not sure entirely but… I… well I'm indecisive to be honest but I think I am on my to being over him… and possibly…"

"Yeah," Jacob breathed at my voice when it trailed off, he scooted back into the seat as a small smile came to my face.

"Possibly I may be…" He leaned forward hopefully with a grin on his face, I leaned forward not knowing why, "I may actually be…" here I laughed without knowing why.

"JACOB! Get your wolf hide over here," called a voice! Jacob groaned and rolled his eyes slumping enthusiastically against the chair of the truck slamming his head on the back of the seat.

"WHY NOW! You KNEW what was happening!" I had no clue what they were talking about and found half of myself liking the fact that there had been an interruption and the other half of me was killing whomever it was mentally with a sharp spoon. We got out of the car and I walked forward beside Jacob fearing to leave his side but ready to meet this 'fearsome' group! I was not some pansy ass who followed behind Jacob. He reached out and gripped onto my hand tightly. Besides how fearsome could they be? I'd taken pictures with them at one point. Though a small shiver ran down my spine, I still thought Sam was creepy.

We walked towards four really big half-naked boys. They looked like quadruplets. They were synchronized in their movements. "I thought you said you weren't taking vows to join the military?" I hissed in Jake's ear as we got a few steps closer and stood still in front of them. They had rippling muscles under their wonderfully tanned skin, the same cropped black hair, and were all extremely tall. …Oh that's why I made them pose with me despite the fact I disliked them………………. A cricket admired Sam from where he hid behind the ant hill…………… Suddenly when they saw me, I wondered how they didn't see me if Jacob could smell my apple-pie-ness, they were all furious.

_Bella! Get away now! There are wolves around you! And you're my friggin' lamb! _Yeah well I was your lamb too and you were a freaking lion. Get out of my head. I got in reply a growl back and then heard another growl.

"Jacob," he growled. One of the others, Paul or Jared, thrust past Sam before Jacob could defend himself and hissed, "Why can't you follow the rules? Is she more important then everything? The whole tribe?" _Get away from that guy!_

………….. Edward was sitting on the bar in the kitchen as Esme went around making dishes of food for the poor. Carlisle came in and wrapped his arms around Esme as Edward saw a vision of 4 werewolf men. He'd just growled, "Get away from that guy." Esme looked back at Edward and gave Carlisle a questioning look. Edward saw Paul and heard the words coming out of his mouth in his mind. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THE WOMAN I LOVE!"…………………. Carlisle and Esme jumped apart with Carlisle questioning Esme, "Um… have you given Edward any reason to love you dear? He's far too young for you, is our son, and I'll beat the hell out of him if you say you've been having an affair." Carlisle looked hurt and close to tears if he could have tears that is…………

_GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THE WOMAN I LOVE! _Bella heard in her mind and let out a squeak! Love?… Edward? You still love me?

…….Edward answered both at the same time turning to face Carlisle and Esme, "I didn't meant to say that."…….

_I didn't mean to say that, _Bella heard in her head.

"She can help!"

….Carlisle smiled and said, "Well thank you Edward. She is _my_ wife." He turned to smile at Esme full of love in his eyes. "My beautiful wife."…………

"Help! By what shaking her tail in a picture or wearing skanky clothes to get that leech jealous?"

……..Edward yelled at Paul's reply, "Don't you call her that asshole! She's radiant and looks good in everything she wears! Butt out of her business."…….. Carlisle stepped away from his wife once more… Esme said, "Thank you Edward but how was he in my business. What I wear is his business too."……

Don't you call her that asshole! She's radiant and looks good in everything she wears! Butt out of her business.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" A shudder rippled through the boy's spine as well as Jacob's.

…….. "Do we need to go to a shrink Edward?" Carlisle asked. "I can't have you thinking these things about my wife, your _mom_." Carlisle wrapped his arm around Esme and held her tightly…………

"Paul calm down!" Paul growled back at Sam as the others tried to get him to shut up.

"Get a hold on yourself."

"Maybe I'll let Bella do that for me," he smirked another ripple running through his body as his hand gripped tightly as if trying to focus his anger on that. He glared at me.

…… "Touch my woman," Edward shouted, "and I'll kill you!" Carlisle and Esme stared at each other with widened eyes……………….

Touch my woman and I'll kill you.

"Say one more thing about her! And I will kick your ass," growled Jacob.

"Take her side why don't you! That two-bit hook-" But it wasn't Paul that launched himself at Jacob. It was the reverse. Jacob launched himself at Paul punching him in the face as Paul stayed on the ground turning into a large silver ball of fir and molding into the shape of a wolf. His eyes focused on me but Jacob immediately phased into a wolf form to match Paul's and bit him to get Paul's attention before chasing off to the woods to lead Paul away from me. It worked.

"Jacob!" I screamed. Something had broken inside of me. Something that had kept me standing still in more ways then one. Something that would've normally kept me back screaming like a pansy. I ran for the woods not intending to wait behind and call out for him like a damsel in distress. Sam grabbed hold of me and pulled me back.

"Stay where you are! Jacob wouldn't want you hurt!"

……….. "Bella listen to Sam and stay there! Its dangerous!" Carlisle looked at Esme and walked over towards Edward passing his hand up and down in front of Edward's face only to see that Edward wasn't paying him the slightest attention. Carlisle pulled out a stethoscope and placed it against Edward's chest and then realized Edward didn't have a beating heart. "Esme, Edward's seeing things."…..

_Bella listen to Sam and stay there! Its dangerous!_

"To hell with that," I hissed answering the voice in my head as well as Sam. I began struggling against Sam as I heard the snapping and growling in the woods. Sam jerked me in his arms to look at him.

"Take her to Emily's now," he hissed towards the other 2 guys. They nodded and grabbed hold of my thrashing arms. I could see Jacob through the woods, the russet wolf snapping at the gray wolf, shoving him deeper into the forest. Sam kicked his shoes off and took off for the woods.

"What the hell? Let me go! Jacob!" Jared, I think, threw me over his shoulders kicking and screaming. The growling and snapping was facing away and it was quet. The guys started laughing their heads off. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"There's something I see every day," grumbled Jared to Embry as he jostled me on his shoulder to keep me from moving a lot and held tighter onto my waist.

"Don't get too used to that," I growled! "Move your hand any lower and I'll beat your ass!" Embry laughed his head off.

"Is that a promise?" Jared grinned at Embry's remark.

"Embry I wouldn't do that if I were you. She's Jake's girl." Embry picked up the torn shoes whistling.

"You got me there I couldn't deal with that. Look at these shoes! Charlie's going to be mad. This was Jake's last pair." He ran over to where Sam had disappeared and brought back a bunch of clothes. Did they have to be naked to transform?

"You're not going to faint are you?" Embry asked looking at me as I hung there ilimply on Jared's shoulder.

"No but I'll beat both your asses if Jared doesn't put me down! I'm getting sick up here with my gut pressed into his shoulder."

"Well I hope Paul gets a mouthful of him," Jared said, "Teach him a lesson!"

"Hey," I hissed smacking his back. "I take that as an insult and _please_ let me down!"

"Did you see Jake? Sam can't phase that easily. As soon as he saw Paul phasing he knew he had to protect her and BAM! Like in half a second he was the big bad wolf baby! He's got a gift," replied Embry.

"Paul's been fighting longer. Ten bucks he leaves a mark."

"You're on." They shook hands grinning as I wiggled on Jared's shoulder.

"Get me down or you won't ever live to see ten bucks," I breathed squirming and kicking as hard as I could and groaning as my toe hit his shoulder and a sudden pain shot through it.

"He shouldn't have brought his girlfriend into this," replied Jared finally putting me down. I hobbled on my feet for a moment or two not used to walking on my own for a while.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore. He's working on it… its just complicated," I grumbled. The two men looked at each other for a split second before saying, "Women."

"What's complicated about it? Do you like him?" Embry asked as we walked towards my car.

"Don't you guys have a car?"

"We're going to use yours since unlike us you don't have paws that make you faster," replied Jared. "Now answer my friend's question please."

"Which one the question about complication or the like question?"

"The like question," grumbled Embry. "Where are the keys?"

"Under my seat. I'm not too stupid to leave them in the ignition," I replied as he opened the door and Jared got to the other door. "Yes I like him."

"In the right way?"

"In the right way."

"Then whats the problem?"

"I haven't liked someone in the right way for a while and I'm scared that if I go with Jacob he might end up like Edward or Edward might show up because I know that he may still care for me… or I think its him that said that… that part is complicated I can't say how I heard anything or… I'm crazy…. But that is what I worry about and…"

"And you worry your feelings for Jacob won't be stronger than the ones for Edward," muttered Jared sliding in on his side of the car as I got into the other one and then Embry slid in after me and started up the car.

"You're good," I replied.

"That'll be five bucks please Bella."


	16. Chapter 16 Jessica's Chapter

Jessica's Chapter

Jessica woke up and thought to herself to go out and see if she could watch Bella, just watch her and study her…. She went out in search of Bella and just as she was about to give up spotted Bella driving by in La Push with 2 hot guys in the car………………………………………………… then she started taking pictures of them…………………. As they sped by and wished that she was Bella…. She put on a brunette wig and pretended as she thought to herself and daydreamed……….

…………………………………………………………………………………….

……Mike Newton……..Edward…. all the Cullen men in bathing suits… Emmett in a dress….… the people at the restaurant she was sitting at stared at her wondering why she carried wigs in her purse………………………………………………


	17. Chapter 17 Meet My Home Dawgs

It was lucky that I experienced feelings for people, that I cared more about other's than myself unlike some girls in the world. It was lucky that though I'd been given a warning I didn't need it. As soon as I saw Emily I knew I'd love her despite the scarred right side of her face. The scars pulled down the corner of her lips into a twisted grimace that would've frightened small children, the scratches still looked raw in fact when you saw them, but I didn't stare. I glimpsed. And my heart welled up with love for her just because I thought about what people probably did when they saw her. I couldn't **not** care about this young woman.

If I could love Edward whose mind and heart were so twisted that he believed he was the only one who had answers and without consulting me and working out a problem decided to ditch me I could sure as hell care for her.

"Oh! Whose this?" The pan of food sizzling in her hand went flying and with lightning fast speed Embry caught it saving the food.

"I just saved the world," breathed Embry dramatically looking down at the food like it was manna from Heaven. Though there were two tables, that had been pushed together, loaded with food for a party of 20 so I didn't think there would be such a loss if the food had even hit the ground. Not that the guys wouldn't lick it u.

"Who else could it be Emily? Who does Jake talk bout all the time?"

"Bella," she breathed as if it were a cursed word. Her face wans't at all trusting towards me as she sighed, "Jake found a way around it. Hello vampire girl."

"Hello wolf girl," I said back causing her to smile a bit more warmly though not too much. "I'm not a vampire girl any longer."

"Where's Sam and Paul?"

"Bella met Paul." Emily rolled her eyes at this news like it was something completely normal to happen. She didn't even need an explanation it was like she was psychic or perhaps a mind reader.

_Bella there are 2 wolves around you… and that woman has a frying pan. _Edward shut up and butt out of the things I'm seeing! The two wolves are friends and what the hell do you mean 'that woman has a frying pan?' _I know your clumsy ass. You'll probably try to help her cook, trip over a flea, the pan of food will fly in the air, a million nearby ants will smell the food when it falls on you and attack you before the pan even lands on your head. _Edward. you want to protect me and yet you leave me. Didn't you think there was a possibility I would trip one day and break my arm? You're an immortal you had enough time to think of it. _But I was hoping I wouldn't have to see when you're in danger. _Oh? To save your conscience from feeling guilty about leaving the woman you love to death. How sweet of you Edward. _Stop twisting the things I do around so it sounds like I'm cruel. _You are cruel. _Bella please don't say that… _Or you'll what? Run back here and protect me? Hardly. Look get out of my head. I don't… -this is the part where my voice stalled within my head- I don't need you anymore.

And then I went to take the pan to help Emily, the stir fry smelled good and I really wanted to sample it too, and you know to prove Edward wrong. I tripped over a crack in the floor, the food went flying, I fell on the floor, a spider crawled on my arm and bit me, and the food landed on my clothes. Dammit. _Told you so… and you do need me, though I wish you didn't._

That's when Jacob and Paul walked in. "Look, the foods on Bella."

"Ha ha Jake, like I didn't expect you to say that," I breathed sitting up and yelping at the spider that had bit me. It wasn't poisonous though from what I saw. Jared stepped on it and killed it.

…… the spider will be remembered in the loss of the spider war…..

I wiped away the food on my shirt into the trashcan. Some was in my hair. Jake reached forward and with the smallest most intimate gestures brushed a piece off popping it in his mouth with a small chuckle, "Delicious," he breathed.

"Yuck. Jake's being too romantic its sickening," moaned Embry. Emily just chuckled and grabbed a towel in a basket of clean laundry, the laundry room being connected to the kitchen, just as Sam walked in.

"Whose being romantic?" Sam grinned as he walked towards Emily grabbed hold of her and pulled her close in a dip kissing her before setting her back on her feet.

"I can't eat anymore," groaned Embry.

"Oh no the apocalypse has truly come! The impossible has been said," cried Jared. Embry whacked him in the head.

"Here Bella, go take a shower or you'll be all sticky," she breathed with a small smile, her face blushing from the roots up because of the look Sam was giving her, like she was the only woman on the earth. I grabbed the towel thankfully. "Bathroom's down the hall, second door on the left," she called out, "I'll find you some clothes to use."

I managed to easily find the bathroom, the bathroom at first appeared scary, there was lots of dirty splattered in the shower but the bathroom looked like a woman had tried to add a feminine touch. The shower curtains were pink, there was a flowery trashcan, female appliances littered the bathroom sink. I laughed to myself at Emily's attempts to make the bathroom prettier in a house that was probably more than often filled with men.

I turned the shower on, stripped off my dirty shirt and shorts. Thankfully my underwear was clean enough I set it to the side of the sink and placed my dirty clothes in a pile next to the door. I threw a towel over the side of the shower and stepped into the warm water welcoming it with every throbbing tired muscle in my body that had been screaming for sleep. If I couldn't give it sleep here was the next best thing.

As I scrubbed my hair clean of rice and mushrooms, eating a mushroom maybe once or twice, I heard down the hall a very loud voice, Embry it sounded like, "I wonder how Bella takes her showers?" _Bella I think you should take a step back. _Edward I'm fine! I'm taking a shower and they're just perverts that want to know how I take my showers.

I heard a sink turn on and a sudden jet of cold water hit me instead. Had I been blessed with brothers I might've been better prepared. _Told you so. _I shrieked and jumped back clutching onto the shower curtains as I fell in the tub pulling the frilly pink fabric down with me with a yank. "Ow!"

I heard the pattering of two pairs of footsteps, I saw first Jake's head peeking in through the door, and he stood there for a moment staring. I clutched the flimsy pink material to my chest blushing to my roots like Emily had though mine was deeper because I was so pale since I never tanned and preferred my albino look. Suddenly a flood of horrible warm feelings came through and Jake stared for one moment before my mind finally came back and I screamed, "Out Jake," and threw a lufa at him.

_PERVERT! YOU PEEK ON HER ONE MORE TIME… _as Edward was yelling this Emmett had been peering at Bella on the internet… Rose came in thinking immediately that it was Emmett up to no good and he was up to no good so she began to strangle him though Edward's words weren't meant for Emmett…

The lufa bounced off his head and Jake immediately slammed the door with a blush on his cheeks that I caught. "I told you not to go in there," hissed Emily opening the door, "Bella hone… oh my." And immediately Emily fell against the door laughing her head off. I stared back her blankly, slightly aggravated that she was laughing at me, until I realized what I looked like right now and started laughing in hysterics with her at the bubbles in my hair.

"Did you have to wreck the bathroom Bella?" I heard Jake call through the door.

"Did you have to stare so long?" I called back as Emily reached over to help me up laughing still.

"He stared at you! Not that I didn't expect him to. He beat me to the door even though I yelled that you were probably naked." Emily was wrapping the towel around me and tossing the curtains in the shower as well as turning off the water. She rubbed me down dry and at this moment I realized that other than my mother this was the only intimate moment I had with a woman, and it didn't feel strange, it felt as if Emily had been a good friend of mine for years as she joked around like an elder sister. "Now I'm going to have to have Sam lecture Jake for going into the bathroom without knocking."

"I thought she hurt herself," Jacob replied from outside the door.

"As I recall coming down the hallway behind you you didn't seem to ask if she was okay but stood there like a statue getting a good look," called Emily. "I'm ashamed you pervert." I couldn't help but smile as I slipped on my underwear and held up my arms as Emily placed a baggy t-shirt over my head and helped me into a baggy pair of pants. "Sorry, I believe I'm better filled out in the bottom," she said with a chuckle as she wrapped a belt around my waist and drew up the 2 inches that had been swallowing me whole.

"You're so lucky Emily," I muttered, "to be blessed so booty-fully." She chuckled back at me.

"You know you aren't half as bad as I thought you'd be."

"Just because I dated a vampires doesn't make me bad. Besides I don't hang with him anymore. It seems his taste changed."

"I'm glad it wasn't just his taste that changed," she replied as she began combing my hair through casting me a wink and my eyes went wide as I immediately looked down sending a curtain of hair cascading around my face. There was silence for a few minutes and then I heard a voice outside.

"Dangit Bella say something."

"Stop eavesdropping," both Emily and I called out casting smiles at each other.

…………….at the moment Edward was pacing back and forth in his room……. His family obviously thought he was stupid if he didn't return to see Bella….. "If you still care so much about her then why don't you go back to her? Don't do something you'll regret for eternity," his father had said………… "Just because I screwed up doesn't mean you should screw your life up," muttered Jasper tasting Edward's emotions on his tongue……. "Bella was such a sweet girl. And it seems she's gotten sweeter being a nurse at the hospital. I know she makes you happy as she must do her patients."….. Esme was still in the dark on that though…. "Make up your friggin mind already! Every time you want to go I get a vision and every time you don't I get a vision. Will you please stop making me see re-runs in my friggin' head and make up your mind," Alice had said stomping off into her room….. "She isn't as pretty as me so I wouldn't mind you getting back together with her though I'd have to beat the hell up out of Emmett."….. "Bring her back. Maybe we can get her, Rose, and Alice to pose in pictures together," he has grinned as Alice and Rose both attacked him and Esme looked on with confusion in her brows before saying, "Yes they would look lovely in pictures together!… I should make a scrapbook!" And Esme had a new hobby………….


	18. Chapter 18 Decisions

Jake had faked walking to the kitchen and crept back towards the hallway to continue listening. The guys in the kitchen snickered and placed bets on how long it would take for Jake to be found out.

"They're my family," she said placing my hair into a bun on the back of my head to keep it out of my head, "a rather dysfunctional one at times but they're mine…" Emily didn't know exactly how to broach the subject. She felt like a big sister for all of the other boys that weren't' her beloved Sam and Jake was one of the ones she was fonder of… "Bella. You seem like a nice girl but I've got to get something straight with you." Emily turned me around to face her and looked me full in the pale albino face. "I want to know that you're not going to hurt Jake. That this isn't some sick trick and your bloodsuckers are going to come back and laugh at his expense…"

"Quite an elaborate trick if I planned to do such," I muttered, "if I could've come up with that then why would I have given myself such heartache."

"I'm sorry Bella," muttered Emily immediately regretting where her mouth had led off to while my eyes floated to the floor somberly.

"No," I replied with a wane smile as I looked back up at Emily, "its okay. You should be angry. I am a hazard. But hurting Jake is the last thing I want to do. If not for him who knows I could be some suicidal ball curled up trying to do stupid stunts to kill myself. How extremely stupid would that be?" I chuckled. "He's helping me… move on."

"Just promise you won't hurt him."

"I'll try not to," I breathed.

At that moment Bella didn't know Jake leaned against the wall outside still, and was listening intently with a glowing smile on his face at the hope that lingered in the bathroom next to him and filled his heart with jumping grasshopper joy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

……………meanwhile in Italy………. "Okay now book the tickets Jack-in-the-box," muttered Aro jumping up and down happily while Marcus ran back and forth packing the bags. "She's in Forks and Forks here we come." At that moment Caius burst into the room; after having spent 2 days knawing his way out of the kryptonite double layered sausage tie up the cast of "I Love Raymond" and force them to watch their own episodes for 7 hours, with Jane following closely on his heels. She glared at Aro and Marcus who froze mid-stride at her furious gaze; meanwhile poor Jack-in-the-box just sat there twiddling his thumbs not knowing what to do.

"You've been abusing your privileges I hear," she muttered to Aro, "and over a human girl! Normally I look the other way because you are my master but-"

"Look at this," Aro cried pulling Jane close to see a picture of Bella with a whip in her hand suggestively. Jane squealed happily!

"Another girl who loves pain! Oh my god!" And then and there all the men took a step back as Jane oogled Bella on the website, "She's such a cute spunky little thing."

"Jane are you?…" Caius didn't finish as he was sent to the floor in pain and Jane let out a peel of laughter.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Is this girl bi? I think she's adorable! You're planning a trip! And you were planning it without me!" She sent a wave of pain across all the men I in the room for a full minute, "On your knees weevils," she shouted and then laughed as she allowed them to move pain free.

"That was mean," cried Aro, if he had tears he would be weeping right now, he had a tissue in his mouth that he was holding tearfully for effect though…

"Want to know what else is mean?" Caius shouted. "Being stuck with idiot immortals!" Caius turned off the power and Jane let out a fierce cry and she couldn't really see him in the dark because her eye vision was worst then the rest of the vampires in the world so she accidentally hit Aro instead who yelped and ran into Marcus who ran into Jack-in-the-box who ran into the computer and sent it crashing into the floor………

…………………..Jack-in-the-box guy was never heard from again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

……….in Italy Edward finally decided to buy a ticket for the next Friday to see Bella in Forks. He had 8 days until he left. He could've booked sooner tickets however he had decided to give himself time… that was all he had after all… though not too much. He wanted to see her. He still loved her… he had pictures of her in his room all over his walls that he stared at because he couldn't sleep. He also had one of her jackets that he curled up to at night to inhale her scent. He knew it was cheating since he left her behind knowing not where he'd hidden her things. Right under her floorboards in her room. He had already packed, his ticket stared at him from on top of the suitcase. "I tried to do what was right? Will she forgive me?" He quietly whispered to himself.

"Hell no," shouted Rosalie from the other side of the condo as Esme made a large scrapbook in her spare time. So far Esme had made 5 and she was waiting for Edward's reunion with Bella to place pictures in it.

I came out of the bathroom and sat on the porch with Emily who was curled in Sam's arms and the rest of the gang of guys. I wasn't hungry so I didn't care they guys had eaten everything. I was surprised that hadn't eaten each other.

"We'll protect you Bella," replied Sam from where he sat as the others nodded with him in agreement. Everything had been explained and with Sam's words it was like an oath had been said by all the guys with their nods.

"Thank you… oh we better get going," I muttered glancing at the setting sun over the trees.

"Money," grunted Embry towards Jared as he watched Jake get up and Paul shake Jake's hand good bye. Embry pointed towards the bruise inside Paul's arm. Jared huffed and handed the bill over as Jake and I walked away.

"Hey Bella," shouted Jared, "Don't forget our earlier conversation okay!" I just nodded blushing red as I hopped into the car.

"What was that about?" Jake asked.

"Oh nothing," I muttered.

"You're blushing," said Jacob as I revved up the engine. "He better not have hit on you," Jacob immediately growled.

"He didn't. It was a personal question actually," I said deciding right then and there to go to a tanning salon upon the next day. If I had such a problem with my skin for this long why had I never decided to get a tan done before?

I sped off towards the road hoping that Jacob and Embry wouldn't 'talk' as they called it in their heads to each other though Jake grinned the whole ride towards my place. As soon as we pulled up I knew Charlie was inside brooding, waiting for me, while he worried about what he would eat if I didn't make it home. He didn't even notice that I had pulled in because I didn't see him peeking inside the window. Jake reached over and unbuckled my seatbelt letting his fingers brush up against my side. "We'll be watching after you Bella so don't worry."

"I won't so long as you stay safe," I whispered. Jacob smiled and leaned forward brushing a strand of my hair back with his finger, I could feel the blood rush up to my cheek reminding me even more promptly to get a tan, and he leaned forward. The space was disappearing but suddenly Charlie came out on the porch yelling, "Where's my food?!" His voice echoed with Edward's voice in my head that yelled, _PUCKER THOSE LIPS AT HER AND I'LL KILL YOU WITH A BEETLE AND A SPOON!_ He didn't even take in the image of Jake and myself in the car, he probably couldn't see Jake from the way I had parked the car backwards. Jake sighed. "See you Jake," I breathed. But he just smirked a little and leaned forward to press a quick kiss on my cheek before leaving, tossing Charlie a quick wave before he started to sprint away leaving me behind knowing he'd break into a run as soon as he was around the bend. I smiled a little and raised my hand to touch my cheek and a sinking feeling fell in my stomach.

Edward growled inside my head and I was thankful that he couldn't read my mind ever but could only hear what I wanted to say to him.

………….I cared for Jacob. More than I should.

……….far above Bella's head an airplane flies by full of the equivalent to high school students from England, they attend a special school for special students… on board are 3 students who are very much insecure about themselves, then again what teenagers aren't? A boy with pale skin and hair the color of snow, dark angry eyes, only wishing to be loved. He has a booking his hands that says: Why You're Better Than Everyone Else. Malfoy. A young girl who could be his twin except she has a very much dazed expression, she wishes to be understood. She has a butterfly net in her hand and is busy looking under seats and in people's hair for nargles. Luna. Another boy with dark brown hair, freckles, who is tall and clumsy. He is helping her look for snargles and often runs to the bathroom to put on a pair of glasses and draw a scar on his head wishing he were one of his friends. He suffers identity problems. Neville…… and on this flight a duck flew into the propellers and suddenly the plane started falling. Only 3 students made it out, Malfoy who had brought his broom and didn't want to share with anyone, and Luna and Neville who had grabbed the only threstal onboard because Luna could see it. And as the plane flew down and crashed into the ground burning it took with it not only the crappy ending to the J.K. Rowling long cherished stories but also took with it the only nargle that had ever existed in the whole world that had conveniently been on that plane hiding from Luna in the pilot's hat……. The 3 students looked at each other for a moment before Malfoy said something, "Bollux. I left my book in there."………

---Author note: oh yeah I meant to say Billy instead of Charlie in the Chapter Dogfight. Thanks for catching that S. Oh and another thing honestly tell me who you prefer in this story Edward or Jacob?… just wondering.------------


	19. Chapter 19 Alliances

**Disclaimer: i only post this every few chapters i do not own any work belonging to JK Rowling or Stephanie Meyer and only use it to work my story with. Nor do i own the following 3 species: crickets, spiders, or grasshoppers. I'd like to mention a thank you to the newspaper staff i work with who suggest ideas and talk with me, the yearbook staffers who are always reading this when Kk isn't looking, and Hamber C. -you know who you are- for suggesting a funny idea that i'm working with in this chapter though i'm going to twist the idea a little in the chapters to come though i'm not sure yet what i want to do. thanks a lot everyone!**

Bella stretched out under her blankets, letting her feet touch the edge of her bed with some joy. Today she was going to have a girl's day. She wasn't going to be anti-social. But just because she was going to have a girl's day didn't mean the men wouldn't be close by. She was being stalked after all by a crazy red head vampire that wanted to kill her.

A knock already sounded from downstairs and high squeaky voices –female obviously- were heard from below as they came tramping up delicately like an elephant. Bella was still in her pajamas but was quickly hopping into a pair of jeans when Emily, Jessica, and Angela walked in to catch Bella mid-way with her pants on.

"I didn't know they made underwear with grasshoppers on them Bella," muttered Jessica slumping onto Bella's bed before turning her face towards Emily with nothing but a measuring gaze in her eyes that challenged the new comer. When Jessica's eyes alighted on Emily's scarred half of her face Jessica shrugged and smirked a bit as if she knew she were better than Emily. My flinch clenched. "So who are you and how did you get that wicked awful scar?"

"This is my friend Emily," Bella replied pulling up the pants around her waist as she gave Emily a one armed hug. Angela hugged Bella as well causing Bella to throw both of her arms around hr 2 closest friends only to have her pants fall down to the floor. "Whoops."

"Who were those _guys_ outside?" Was Jessica's next question.

"My boyfriend and his friends," replied Emily as Bella threw on a shirt over hear head and followed the girls down the stairs and out the doors only to view a stand off…

On one side was the La Push gang, hot, strong, tan, well muscled and crafted out of stone gods… drool worthy… nice black hair, all incredibly male, all either with muscle shirts on or without any shirt…a couple of Apollos… no make that a couple of Hercules characters…

And on the other was tall-rather-muscled-cute-but-looks-like-a-weakling-compared-to-the-La-Push-gang Mike Newton, beside Mike was tall lanky Tyler with a broken arm –oooh how intimidating, but this 1 wasn't caused by me, he'd slipped in a puddle… surprisingly thinking about this me and Tyler had a lot in common… I hope he has AFLAX-, and Ben whose eyes were only for Angela.

"So who are you riding with Bella?" Mike asked leaning against his incredibly sexy family van.

"Me," replied Jacob with a bright grin flashing at Mike.

"Who are you again?" Mike asked as if Jake wasn't important at all but a grasshopper on the bottom of this tire.

"I'm her ex-boyfriend trying to win her back, you're the guy who totally got me to start dating her the first time when you got sick," he smiled curtly as he shook Mike's hand enthusiastically.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After buying a new computer Aro bangs on the computer as Jane keeps Caius busy doing the house work. The dungeons haven't been cleaned in 134.963 years. And counting. Caius had a frilly pink apron around his waist, a mop, and a bucket tied to his waist to trail after him. Every time he wanted to reach out to the electricity or if it seemed he was going to do something fishy Jane gave him pain with a bright smile on her face from the couch she was sitting in. An Italian cricket sat nearby trying to gain forces for the war going on in America with the crickets and spiders… Jane was also making posters of Bella and had gone so far as to make a life size version of Bella that stood beside her.

"I hate computers! Old age does not bring all-knowing knowledge-ness," growled Aro. Marcus moves Aro out of the way before he has a b*^%$ fit and sits down slicking back his hair, placing on a pair of glasses, and scanning his eyes over the computer.

In 5 seconds he leans back with a grin on his face. "Done, we've got tickets."

"How did you do that?"

"I hit 'Buy Tickets.'"

We'd taken the half of the mall where all the clothes were, the guys had opted to go look at bikes and video games –with Mike, Tyler, and Ben following after them. It seemed that Ben was keeping peace between them by goofing off with Jake and trying to get Tyler and Mike to speak to Embry and Jared.-, and were having so much fun already. Well 1 of us was. Jessica. And at Emily's expense. Angela was uncomfortable it was clear as she quietly pushed through the clothes on the rack her head down and eyes shielded. Emily had been sitting in a chair in front of the mirror as Jessica walked towards the mirror with a bright pink summer gown covering her body. I was standing by Emily with my hand on her shoulder. And I was ticked though trying to hide it from the 3 people standing near us in the clothes racks. Two boys and one girl, she had bright moon shining hair, a boy with messy hair and looked rather lanky, and one who had his arms crossed over his chest bitterly leaning against the wall. Didn't want to cause a scene though they were dressed rather oddly and spoke with accents, and the girl was rather odd, it was warming up to spring and she was trying on a winter hat playing with the bobbed end and had sunglasses over her eyes muttering something about checking the ball for snargles.

"Jeez that must be tough for you to have." Jessica said bunching up her hair on top of her head as she spun around in the mirror preening at her image vainly. Jessica and Rosalie could've been best friends. But Rosalie would've bitten her. Then again that wouldn't have been a bad thing. I clutched onto Emily's shoulder, Emily looked up at me with solemn eyes and just shook her head as if to say, 'I don't care.' But her face said it all. Emily was sad and her eyes looked as if someone was trying to prick them to get them to water. She was close to tears with the sheen over her warm brown eyes. I could hear the guys down the clothes aisles coming to look for us. They were hungry. And then Jessica said something that knocked me off balance and really snapped the last grasshoppers back.

"Doesn't your boyfriend mind that scratch? Didn't you ever think of getting it fixed up?"

"Shut the hell up Jessica," I cried as the guys rounded a bunch of coat racks and the other 3 people looked up, the blond boy falling over and catching himself, "You're the ugliest person here! Just because Emily has a scratch on her face means nothing! Emily's got a heart of gold that you can't even touch with a 10 foot pole! Her heart makes her so beautiful and yours is so rotten it makes you the ugliest person on the face of the earth! You can only wish to be one-fifth as beautiful as Emily is. So if you have nothing nice to say at all then shut the hell up and get over yourself," I hissed my eyes glowering at Jessica who stood there with widened eyes after getting so thoroughly chewed out. I turned towards Angela with a hand over my temple. Jessica was a migraine. The blond boy smirked, the blond girl smiled a bit as I placed an arm around Emily, the other boy stepped away awkwardly, the guys just stared as I said in a very commanding tone that was at the same time rather calm having taken a breath of air to settle me down, "Angela take Jessica to the changing room. We'll meet you in the food court and I hope you're whistling a different tune by then Jess." I grabbed Emily's hand as Angela walked past us giving me a small smile and reaching out to grasp onto Emily's hand with warmth in her eyes before bringing the speechless Jessica into the changing room. The guys stood ahead of us, Sam immediately wrapping Emily in his arms and kissing her forehead.

"Sometimes I can't stand Jessica," I hissed crossing my arms. "Though I've already got few friends as it is."

"You've got me," whispered Emily reaching out and pulling me towards Sam and her.

"Thanks Bella," Sam smiled and for once I didn't feel any hostile feelings at all from him.

"If you still want to be her friend why are you giving her time to chill? Why aren't you talking things out? I thought that's all girls did," said Embry, "at least that's what they do on Friends." All of the guys turned to stare at Embry.

"You watch friends," murmured Mike crooking a brow at Embry. Even Tyler seemed a bit more manly from that admittance from Embry.

"Because a friend doesn't talk things out when she's mad and that's what I am. Ben I think you, Tyler, and Mike should stay with Jessica and Angela. They'll need company on the way back and protection," I said casually moving past them. Mike grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me back.

"They only need 2 protectors and that's what they have."

"But I have 1 too many Mike."

"No Bella you're a klutz, lets face it, you need as many as can spare," replied Mike with a smirk.

"No I'm not," I hissed turning abruptly to stumble into a pale haired teenager that had been watching us with 2 of his friends. When I knocked him over he hit a clothes rack that knocked another and another and so on until 6 racks had fallen, the last rack had knocked a dummy whose head had tottered off and rolled down the escalator hitting a grandma in the back and making her fall into the lap of a man named Voldemort who was at the mall looking for a convention.

"I'm sorry," I muttered leaning away from the boy and trying to pat his… robes?… clean. I glanced back at Mike. "Wipe that smirk off your face Mike Newton!" At this moment Jake and Mike shared a moment… they high fived and cracked up laughing.

"No its okay," replied Malfoy rather shocked as he stared down at me for a moment, it was as if a confused squirrel had crawled into his brain with the startled look on his face. "I'm… I'm fine really. Just be more careful and keep them in line. Though I think you're doing a good job at it."

"You've got to watch out for your friends," I just muttered nodding towards his own where the young girl was standing in front of a perfume woman asking to look through her hair for snargles. And I left

----------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy watched the young woman leave and just stared after her for a moment before rushing towards Luna and dragging her away from the perfume woman. "But she might be infected with snargles."

Malfoy, "If you really want to check for snargles I believe that woman in the changing room has loads of them."

"No she's just suffering from alohamora-phob-snarka-doodle-da-da."

"What the hell is that?" Malfoy asked.

"She's a bitch," replied Luna calmly as she tilted her head with a shrug, her radish earrings bobbing. Neville came over with a winter hat on his own head.

"Get those things off your heads. You don't blend in," replied Malfoy.

"So we're friends now," replied Neville with a small smile.

"How do you think that?"

"I don't know… that girl told you to watch after your friends and you're watching after us."

"I just… I just need you guys to keep me sane in this muggle world though now that I think about it…" He replied with his voice trailing off as Luna pulled out a pair of binoculars to look across the room. Luna just smiled and so did Neville as Malfoy smirked a little. As odd as the two other teens were Malfoy was starting to get along with them. Maybe he was insane already.

"Hey let them go on ahead," Jake murmured as we walked towards the food court. We slowed our pace a bit and Jake lead me towards the elevator where no one was walking next to a bunch of vending machines in its own alcove of the mall. "That was a nice thing you did for Emily."

"She's my friend. I wasn't going to let Jessica be that way," I replied.

"Bella can we talk about us for a moment while they're ahead?" My heart jumped at this topic that was broached but then again I knew it would only be a matter of time before Jacob brought it up. I nodded in agreement. Better now to talk to him than never.

"Bella you know how I feel about you."

"Oh… and how is that?" I asked being a little decisive as I leaned against the soda machine. I wanted to hear it.

"I care about you Bella. A lot. And I want to know if you care about me too okay? Its been a long time since Edward left." I didn't cringe. Fear of a name wasn't me. I wouldn't fear his name considering what he'd done. "Just tell me your heart is beginning to move on. Or if you have a change of heart let me know… I want you to be _my _girlfriend."

"Jake, I'll let you know tonight," I smiled back up at him and wrapped my arms around myself and walked out of the alcove towards our party that sat at a grouping of tables. I could already see Angela asking for Emily to forgive her and them making up. Maybe Jessica wasn't so bad after all. Maybe some things did change.

At that moment Alice's eyes go wide as she slams on breaks causing a traffic pile up behind her… she looks to Jasper and speeds towards the garden party Esme was throwing outside with the family which was only 5487 miles away…. She got there in 2 minutes… don't ask… many spiders were killed because of her….. Alice jumped out of the car with Jasper trailing behind her and Edward fell out of his seat with the thoughts pressed upon him from Alice.

_The Volturi are after Bella! _–images swarmed Alice's mind of the Volturi going to America and Aro's mouth on Bella's neck, his eyes red, and then her mind flashed to Bella lying in chains against the wall, blood dripped from her mouth in streams of crimson, she looked tired, a bruise was on her knee, and a stream of words escaped her lips, "He needs my help and I... I've been without him but I still love him…"

Edward got his things in 25 seconds and was mid-way throwing them in the trunk of the car when Carlisle said, "Stop! What's happening?"

"Nothing if I can help it," Edward said as Alice explained everything in a quick stream of words that came out in only 7 seconds killing a small nearby Chihuahua that heard her voice in such high pitch quickness. And then she had one more vision that exploded her mind.

"They're already there," she whispered. "They're in America."

………………..The Cullens left in a matter of 29.543 seconds with Carlisle calling ahead to reserve a flight out for them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aro had been in America for 2 reasons. One, to find Bella. And secondly… on business. There was an International Convention for Evil Baddies of the World in Forks. Who knew? As he perused the weapons of mass destruction area watching the new models being tested out he ran into a pale figure with a snake wrapped around his shoulders and a mask covering his face–after realizing the convention wasn't in the mall Voldemort had found it 3 miles away in a boy bunny warehouse, though the bunny thing was a cover up-.

"Fiend what are you doing bumping into me," hissed Aro angrily as Jane tensed at his side ready to beat the crap out of Voldemort.

"I'm looking for a group of evil villainssss to join forcessss with. Sssso get out of my way," hissed Voldemort.

"Do you have a lisp?" Caius asked. He'd been dragged along. "What sort of villain are you?" Voldemort pulled off his mask to reveal the very snake-like visage.

"A terrorizing villain."

"Really cause you don't look that creepy. I've already seen theatrics like this before, you know phantom of the opera and such. Your deformity doesn't creep me out at all."

Voldemort stomped his foot angrily, "Dammit."

"Do you know the site ?"

"Know it? I'm a fan of it," hissed Voldemort.

"Well I'm planning on kidnapping her. You want in?"

"Its better than trying to capture a boy that'ssss for ssssh-ure," said Voldemort shrugging his shoulders. "She'ssss a babe. He'sss just an arrogant brat who thinks he hass problemsss when I'm the victim really."

"Deal?" Aro asked holding out his hand. Voldemort looked at it for a second before clasping hands with him.

"Deal! Letsss capture the babe!" Voldemort, Marcus, Jane, and Aro all hugged with warmth at the comradeship as Caius stared on with a tilted head and an annoyed raised brow.

"Idiots you don't know where she lives other than Forks."

"We're vampires stupid," hissed Marcus tapping his nose with obvious meaning. "We're bloodhounds."

Alice blinked in her seat near the cockpit, she'd been too busy trying to focus on the plans as Edward ran back and forth through the plane trying to bribe the captain with money to speed it up causing Edward to be barred out of the cockpit and strapped down in his seat… like that could keep him down.

"He's joined forces with a wizard of great magic and they plan to find Bella this week. I give them 2 days."

"We've got 2 other planes to change," cried Edward. "We might not even get there until 2 days later."

"You'd think with all the studying you do and being a Mr. Know-it-all you would've gotten your pilots license or at least built a better airplane by now," hissed Emmett form his seat as Rosalie petted him like a puppy.

"Poor Bella… at least if she does get wounds she can treat them," breathed Esme incredibly worried about Bella as the others looked at Esme wondering how Esme could lead such a secluded life.

It was late as we all drove back in 2 separate cars. Mike was flexing muscles with Paul in his van, Tyler was joking around with Jared in the van, Paul and Jessica chatted in there as well, and also in the van was Ben who was completely hung up on Angela. Sam and Emily were in their own little bubble in my truck with Jake and I.

When we reached home Emily and Sam hopped in their own car together that they'd left at my house. We were left alone walking around my house. All the seclusion had been managed because Jake could easily run home if he wanted and I didn't have to worry at all about the rest of the La Push gang since they could do so as well, I also knew Mike would drop off the girls and Tyler and Ben.

"Well its getting dark. You should be going to bed soon," smiled Jake, he was quaking in his boots with nerves as we walked along the side of my house.

"Jake I've got an answer for you," I breathed taking hold of his hand as we walked together. "I'd like you to be my boyfriend," I replied calmly smiling to myself as I was jerked back suddenly by Jacob's frozen feet.

"Really?" I laughed at his shocked face. "You actually mean it and you're not running a fever," he breathed placing his hand against my forehead. I chuckled and pulled his hand to my face resting it there for a moment with a grin. I couldn't beat around the bush. I couldn't not admit my feelings otherwise I'd be some hypocrite idiot for lying that I didn't feel something towards him.

"I mean it."

"Prove it. I still can't believe it!" I leaned forward and kissed Jacob on the lips a small testing kiss and then it became a warmer sweeter kiss that lasted longer as he wrapped his arms around me. A small bit of heat crept up my neck as I wrapped my arms around his neck and was nestled against his chest kissing him. I quickly pulled back with a blush on my cheeks that burned like fire. "Knew you couldn't resist me for long," he grinned before slowly walking me back to the front door with an arm wrapped around my waist keeping me close by his side. Maybe I could finally start a new chapter. As long as I knew I would never see Edward again maybe this would turn out well.


	20. Chapter 20 Hidden Letters

I crawled into bed holding Jake's jacket on my arms –he always kept a spare change of clothes in the bushes at my house-, he'd given it to me after saying, "I don't exactly need this you know," and kissing me sweetly. My heart had begun to beat again, my cheeks to glow once more, and when I saw him or thought of him I smiled to myself. Jake. I was beginning to like him too fast but maybe that was a good thing.

I remembered Jake sneaking into my room to tuck me in before he left. I hadn't expected him to do it all I remember is standing there in my room in my pajamas and then turning around almost to receive a heart attack to see him clutching onto the window with a sheepish smile saying, "Couldn't stand to leave without a better goodbye. He'd walked over, thrown me over his shoulder with me hissing at him for fear of Charlie, "What the hell are you doing Jake," threw me in the bed, and placed the blankets around my chin. He reached out and his warm hands held my face close to his before placing a kiss on my forehead, and saying, "Good night."

"Don't let the vampires bite," I'd said in return as he'd gone to the window. Jacob's low laugh made me smile and then he said another thing before he left.

"Bella… I love you." And then he disappeared out the window, I ran towards it watching him look up at me with a smile as I blushed in return. "Good night," he nodded and ran away chuckling deeply.

And now I lay in bed ready to go to sleep and hopeful for the day to come.

….outside my window I didn't know that unsuspecting spiders were spinning invisible webs all around the puddles….. waiting to ambush the crickets and grasshoppers who were cousins in the same cause. A young female cricket kissed her grasshopper husband before crying as they chirped their last chirps before going to bed and tucking in their mixed grassket baby into the crib, their grassket baby was the heir to the cricket and grasshopper kingdom and this young couple were the last remaining price and princess of their kingdoms in the great war that had been going on for a few months –ever since Edward left to be precise so it can be blamed on him… I guess-…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um, Edward another thing…" Alice murmured in her seat in the airplane as a quick image filtered through her mind.

"No! Edward flew towards the cockpit pounding on the door yelling, "Go faster dammit! I'll pay you $20,000! One million! Just show me taillights and get this plane to Forks now!" The rest of the Cullens stared at Alice as she just murmured to her family, over her brother's yells and the grunts of the airmen trying to pull him away from the door to the cockpit, "Jake's dating Bella."

"I've got to get to her! She's my woman," growled Edward as Emmett decided to help the airmen on the plane and tie up Edward to a chair. Edward couldn't blow their cover, no matter how mad he was and how much he wanted to see Bella, so he just sat there glaring at Emmett.

"If you don't stop moving bro they may think you're a terrorist and give you a cavity search," grinned Emmett. "Besides, you two were close its not like he can take her virginity or anything right?" Edward's eyes widened. "You and her didn't?..."

"How the hell could I?"

"Well when a mommy vampire and a daddy vampire…"

Edward started thrashing in his seat, "Get me to Forks now! I don't want his scruffy werewolf hands on Bella!"

"How close is she to this guy?"

"Close," breathed Alice.

"You can kiss her virginity goodbye Edward. He'll have her on her back before you can say 'Homewrecker.' And don't tell-" Edward got his foot free and kicked Emmett in the larynx shutting him up for a full 5 minutes as he choked on the air that he'd grown accustomed to breathing not remembering that he didn't need air. Rosalie rolled her eyes and smacked her head muttering under her breath, "At least he's pretty."

"Fly or die," he growled to the flight attendants threateningly, and they could see it in the gleam of his eyes that Edward meant it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had it all planned out. They'd bought the duct tape, a bunch of bananas, rope, and paper that they'd printed their flyers on. Voldemort snickered as Aro and Marcus helped him set up the trap at the Cullen's house. Caius obediently went through the town late in the night, with Jane trailing after him holding onto the end of his leash that kept him nearby, as he slipped a paper in every mailbox of the students of Forks. And because they feared the wolves Voldemort went through the La Push reservation and placed invites in their mailboxes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up from my sleep, I'd finally been resting fitfully and dreaming sweet dreams, but for some reason I'd awoken as if sensing something trying to pull at me from far away. Something scratched at the back of my mind; his voice again. _Bella._

"Jake," I murmured half awake thinking that maybe Jacob had snuck inside my room and whispered my name. He'd do that in a creepy manner just to scare the hell out of me and laugh on the floor later. I knew his sick form of humor now and it was a reason I liked him, he was a goof. Then again I was used to guys sneaking in my room now though it was a very annoying habit. Could they not come see me in the morning?

_No, its Edward. _Stop bothering me Edward! Look I've finally moved on! _You're in grave danger Bella. _I've got the wolves to protect me Edward. _It'll take more than wolves to protect you Bella. Alice saw something terrible happening so we're coming for you. _What the hell? No! No! No! No! Turn around and go back the way you came. _I can't and I won't. _Why now of all times are you coming back? Jake and I are dating. _I know. _Then why come back and ruin something that's barely started? You left for a reason! You didn't want me in your life at all! YOU LEFT! So dammit stay away. _I can't. _Dammit why the hell not? _I still love you and always have._

I wanted to go back to sleep and pretend this hadn't happened but I couldn't. I was frustrated and my heart was jumping in my chest. I thought this had stopped a while ago and it only started beating again for Jacob. Edward, I sent back to him, listen to me leave me alone. One reply was all I got, _No. _And then there was silence.

"Don't leave you chicken," I growled. I got up, shifting the bed a little as I did, and then being the klutz I am I tripped over a loose floorboard. "Ow," I muttered rubbing my feet in my hands as I looked down at the stubborn piece of wood that had come loose within my room. I sucked in a breath from the pain shooting up my leg from my foot and made sure it wasn't bleeding. Good, jut a bruise. I muttered some profanities under my mouth involving "hob-trolls" and "snargles" though I didn't know what they were and then my eyes alighted on the piece of wood and I reached out for it

I was curious. At least I'd tell myself that later, but in that moment as I lifted up the board I knew it wasn't just curiosity that lifted up that board. Why hadn't I left it down? The answer: I still cared for Edward though I was growing to care for Jacob even more.

The board didn't pry off easily, I ran to my bathroom and got the screwdriver under the sink –Charlie left toolboxes all around the house saying, "You'll never know when you need something." So at this moment I was thankful for my eccentric father.- I unscrewed the nails within the wood and jerked the board up off from the floor. When it came loose I fell backwards on my but and let out a small gasp of shock and… fright. I was scared as an overwhelming smell drifted from within the confines of my floor. Edward. Inside my floor, nestled delicately in a silk cloth as if it were a holy object of great value, were my things that Edward had given me, each one held some of his scent, and each one looked as if it were placed in there with the utmost care, like someone had taken the time because they loved every object but had to part with them. "No Edward. Why did you have to go and do this?" And as I sifted through the pictures of my golden-haired angel and myself, noticing his cool reserved face in each one my heart broke, there on top of my possessions was a scratch of paper placed in there as an after thought. I knew Edward was dramatic and I should've expected this with his melancholy ways but I hadn't really believed what he told me. If he loved me he would never have left me like that. Tears streamed down my face as I read the paper.

Bella,

I know you'll never find this because what are the chances you'll actually go around your house uplifting planks of wood? I know I shouldn't write something so unserious in this letter but it's the only thing I can do is write something to make me laugh, though I can't even do that, as I write this letter. I didn't want to leave you but I had to for your safety and I know what I'm going to do this week when I see you before we leave, I'll have to lie to you. I love you Bella. I always have and always will. No matter what happens. So to make myself feel somewhat better, though I leave you this coming week I won't be leaving you completely. Nestled in these boards I'll watch over you.

Leaving you will be the hardest thing I'll ever do now, and I know should you die I won't be long after you. Take care and if you should find this I'm sorry for what I've done but please have a happy life, fall in love with someone else. For me. Humans can do that you know, fall easily, I can't but I'd rather have you happy Bella. I want to die knowing your life wasn't in vain that you had a long happy one because then my life will have been worth it if I made you live.

But I want you to know that I love you, always.

-Edward

"Edward, I found it," I said to the air, sending it to him. "Your gifts." But all I heard in reply was a deep breath taken and I didn't know if it was from Edward or myself… And there was no doubt in my mind as I stared at the gifts that he still loved me.

I laid next to the floorboards for an hour or more crying, touching the objects with relish, and then feeling sick with myself for doing so. Jake, it was a name that whispered within my mind intermingling with the name Edward. What was I going to do?


	21. Chapter 21 Cullens Are Back in Town

I called Jake early in the morning. "You're up at this hour Bella?"

"Jake… don't get mad, just stay calm where you are, even breaths," I said unsure how he was going to react.

"Are you going to break up with me?"

"What? NO! Hell no," I said quickly. "Why did you-"

"I just assumed. Sorry. What is it you've got to tell me?"

"…They're coming back." A moment of silence passed…………..Spider monkey……..

…………..SUBLIMINAL MESSAGING: Spider monkeys are not real monkeys. They were a figment of a vampire Edward's imagination, they don't in fact exist. To be honest, what the world thinks is Spider Monkeys is in fact a bunch of hairy anorexic dwarves who thought to make a simple life and pretend to be monkeys while living off the government for free in a nice plushy zoo eating free food like bananas. Therefore no one go to the zoo to see Spider Monkeys………. I shall warn you again when a subliminal message comes up…………… snargles are real…………..

"So what?... Don't tell me you still-"

"I wanted to warn you because I know the pack will want to know this… and Jake they said I was in danger, that it would be life threatening then again when the hell isn't my life threatened?" It was like the universe had it out for me. I hated it. Everything had to be about me, or at least I'd once thought that when I had Edward in my company. I wasn't the old selfish Bella. I wasn't a stupid girl who thought that drama should revolve around her, those girls were such pansys… Why couldn't someone else be in trouble who actually liked it like Jessica?

………at that moment Jessica was currently putting her wig on and talking to herself in front of the mirror, "Oh what is that you say Edward? I'm beautiful. I already knew that, I'm Bella Swan of course." She did that late and early every night out of habit, though at the moment she stopped as she decided to go google Bella on the computer just to see what would come up…. Not knowing the website she'd find with pictures, though the pictures were getting cleaner with pics of not only Jess but everyone at the mall… well some of the pictures Bella had snapped with the La Push guys running around without their shirts or eating or snoozing in the sun (Jake with the shadows of branches stretched over him and Embry lying curled up nearby) and playing pranks on each other (Bella and Emily putting shaving cream in Sam's hand before tickling his nose with a feather)….

"That's the _only_ reason they're returning so I need you guys to stay on patrol. If you see any vampires don't fight them, talk to them, whomever they may be. I don't want you guys to be targeted as something to fight. Tell them I'm waiting."

"What if it's the Cullen clan we come across?"

"Tell them the same. I want to know who the hells coming after me and only they know."

"Do you want me to come over Bella?"

"Maybe later today, not right now. Schools about to start you know, you've got school too… Maybe when I get back." If I was going to be back. "And Jake, I want you to know that I really care about you. Even if they come back okay." This may be the last time I speak to you. If its not then the next time I speak to you will be worse Jacob.

"I'm glad… I was worried you'd still love him."

"Jake, last night you told me something that made me the happiest person alive but today I realized something that would make me happier."

"What?"

"You living a wonderful life, safe, and being happy no matter what. Listen Jake I've got to go. Bye." I hung up and went out to look at the mail freezing in my tracks as I read it. "Edward what the hell?"

**HOUSE PAR-TAY!**

**The Cullens are back in town baby!**

**And we're inviting you to a house party**

**Our place! Tomorrow night!**

**From 6 - ?Whenever?**

**Honored guest: A surprise but they've been dying to meet a**

**special lady!**

**BYOB – Bring your own boo/booze**

**C'yah there!**

"Edward what the hell is this?" _What? _"You're having a friggin' house party?" _No we're not. How the hell can we have a house party if we're too worried about you?! _"Well who the hell is having a house party?" _I don't know but wait for me before you go! Alice is seeing something and I think this party is a trap. I'm arriving today at 10:00 but go to school. We'll be busy watching from afar and checking the land. _Edward. _Yeah? _I'm mad that you're here but I've missed you. And another thing Edward. _Yeah? _Like hell I'm listening to you! I've gotten a backbone since you left. Someone could be a threat to the ones I love here so I'm meeting you there. School be damned. _Dammit. _What?

I didn't get a reply….

…………….And the trap for the crickets and grasshoppers was successful, blood and many legs was caught in the webs as the spiders ate quickly their prey, the Prince grasshopper Prince Hoppity Hop Caspian ran through the blood of his comrades dodging the spider webs as Princess Crikety Crick Crack Aslan watched after her baby while praying to the almighty Spagetti Monster for his flying noodles to keep her husband safe…….. the spider Prince Swin Swan Robert Pattin sat on his throne waiting, they would kidnap the princess and destroy the babe if all went according to plan………

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on the plane Edward sat frozen like a statue, some of the attendants thought he was dead and undid his bindings, jumping back a foot when he finally looked up. He stood up and began pacing back and forth nervously, "What do I do? I'm about to see her? She's got a boyfriend…. Should I change? Does this look okay?"

"I think you look fine," said a flight attendant with a sly smile. Edward rolled his eyes at her and growled back, "I'm taken. And my girlfriend is the most beautiful girl there ever was."

"Apparently you're not taken and you're just making up someone unless there's something we don't know Eddy-kins," hissed Emmett with a laugh. Jasper feeling Edward's nerves pushed towards his brother some calming moods until Edward finally sat back down.

"Dammit. I didn't think she'd actually find a happy life."

"What did you think she'd do? Die a 89 year old virgin? That's not at all fair," growled Alice.

"Technically I'm over 100 years old and I'm a virgin."

"Yeah but you're slow when it comes to girls," replied Emmett,

"Besides I was going to die after her."

"That's still not fair Edward."

"Listen to me, its not like I was actually going to let her live to be 89 without seeing me. I was going to come back this year…" The Cullen family stared back at Edward. "What?"

"Why?"

"I can't live without her… I've been seeing a shrink… or I was seeing a shrink," Edward smirked, "but I realized a day or so ago that eventually I'd go back because well…"

"You're just a hermit without her," answered Rosalie looking at herself in the reflection of the window beside her seat.

"Yeah…"

"Then why the hell did you take yourself away from her?" Esme growled, her face had broken, her eyes widened in shock as her hand covered her mouth, "Whoops. I got so moody. But you shouldn't have taken me away from her. I had such plans for you two," Esme said glowering at Edward for a moment before twiddling her thumbs and saying, "Oh I feel so bad… but I'm not sorry. I loved that girl like she was part of the family. It wasn't just hard on you Edward."

"What your mom's trying to say Edward," Carlisle breathed reaching out for Esme's hand and squeezing it with a small smile at how hot it had been his wife getting flustered, Edward grimaced at the thoughts in his father's head, Carlisle turned back and smiled at Edward, "You screwed up bad and should've considered everyone else's feelings, Bella's too, before you did that. It affected all…" Rosalie huffed, "well most of us."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I waited. Nervously pacing back and forth into the gift shop and out wondering if I should get him something but then I remembered I didn't need to get him anything. I was still mad and sore at him, still cared about him but someone else too… that's when I watched the plane land and people slowly come out of the terminal. I stood there, not bouncing from foot to foot, frozen where I stood, immobile, waiting. And then I saw him. He was rushing out through the crowd, pushing ahead, his family close behind me. He stopped at least 5 feet away from me and just stared at me.


	22. Chapter 22 Reunion

"Bella," he said in a whisper.

"Edward," I breathed. And then I wasn't breathing at all… not because of his cunning good looks, his beautiful sparkly-ness that wasn't sparkling because as usual it was raining here, nor the fact that I cared about him… but because he was hugging me so hard I was gasping for air. This added a whole new meaning to a death hug. "Can't breathe." Edward let go of me with a small smirk. A smirk I had once grown so used to that it had made my heart jump in my throat so much in the past. I smiled a little at the memory and then just stared at him trying to see if this Edward measured up to the past Edward. There was something off though. He seemed less... perfect. More ordinary. Like my rose colored glasses were gone and he was a new person.

"Sorry."

"Guess you don't know your own strength."

"Or I know it too well and forgot myself." We stood their awkwardly, then again we were an ex-couple that hadn't seen each other in a year or so. There was a bridge of words not said, moments lost, and time together that could've been between us had he stayed. I pulled away from his grasp staring at him as I held myself remote from him. He was a friend. Nothing more. Nothing less. I was with Jacob…

"What's happened Edward? Whose coming for me?"

"Not coming. Came."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked out of the airport, me in the midst of all these beautiful vampires, but rather then compare myself stupidly like I used too to Rosalie or the beauty they had I stood proud and walked alongside them knowing that I was just as beautiful in my own way. I know I still got some eyes from men who'd probably been on my website, which Edward brought up. Edward began yelling; well silently cursing me but it seemed like yelling. "What the hell do you mean by making that website?"

"Oh so you noticed," I grunted.

"We all noticed," smirked Emmett, Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head.

"I'm so happy for you Bella! Going into the nursing business," beamed Esme, "it seems Carlisle's rubbed off on you." I stared at Esme for a moment before shaking away the quirk in my brow. It was Esme. Enough said.

"Its not like you were coming back for me. You left me behind to my own devises. It was my choice," i replied rather calmly.

"If I'd had known that you would've done that when I left I would've…"

"Would've what? Destroyed technology just so I wouldn't do that before leaving?" I managed to laugh, Edward stared at me.

At that moment Edward's thoughts were this: I don't know whether to be scared by her easy laughter or okay with it.

A passing cricket's thoughts: What the hell am I doing at an airport? I may be squashed.

"Besides it worked at getting your attention," I replied with a wry smile.

"And the rest of the world's! That's why the Volturi are coming. Alice had a vision of them oogling your website."

"Oogling isn't a word."

"It is in my world considering almost everywhere I went I was reminded of you and almost always I heard men thinking of you or 'oogling' your website as Emmett calls it…"

"And how terrible it must've been to be reminded of me," I breathed.

"I didn't mean it like-"

"Besides," I cut in, "I highly doubt my website is not part of the problem that's brought you guys here."

"Oh yes it is, the Volturi seem to be fans," muttered Alice. "I had a very disturbing vision."

"That's the _cause_ of us being here."

"Well I'm glad you have a reason for being here," I muttered, "because otherwise I'd be pissed." Edward stopped where he was walking and stared at my back. I turned around to look at him with a quirked brow. "What Edward?"

"You've never spoken to me like that before Bella. So outright and frank. I mean you've been mad at me before-"

"Woo-hoo Bella's got a backbone," grinned Emmett.

"Look here Edward! Why the hell wouldn't I be mad at you? I loved you and you discarded me like a pile of clothing."

"Bella I didn't mean to be so-"

"Yes you did to keep me out of harms way," I muttered clenching my fist angrily before turning on him! "Edward if you really loved me and wanted a grown up relationship why didn't you treat _us_ like a grown up relationship? In a _real_ relationship people discuss their problems and yes they protect each other but Edward what do you think I am? A 5-year-old who needs constant protection? I've survived being with you how the hell do you think I would've hated Jasper for his reaction? He's _one_ vampire, you destroyed James I think you can protect me from your brother and that I can deal with it after dealing with you knowing you want my blood!-"

"Bella," he cut in.

"The thing is… I thought I knew you because I loved you and then you turned on me and left me. You know how betrayed I felt? Like there was a fault with me because I didn't know you, like you were having a charade the whole time you were with me. but that anger helped me get over you, and just as I got over you I find your letters and you come back to haunt me. So don't say I shouldn't be mad and just tell me what the hell Alice saw," I replied. At this moment everyone around Bella had shifted far away from Edward in fear of being a target if they were near him. Edward stood there taking the blow, his eyes wide, and his mind wishing he could read Bella's.

"Bella-"

"Just tell me the vision Edward." Its obvious you don't want to be here, I thought to myself.

"I saw the Volturi coming to America," replied Alice breaking the tension and taking my hand as she led me forward. "Aro's mouth was on your neck, his eyes were blood-red. And then I had a vision you were in chains placed against the wall, there was blood, you were covered in it, a bruise on your knee, and the only words that escaped your mouth were…"

" 'He needs my help and I… I've been without him but I still love him…'" It was Edward who finished the sentence. "That's why I'm here Bella, I didn't want you to come to harm but the main reason is… I was hoping it was me you were talking about." There was silence. We walked forward towards the car, Edward reached out and touched my hand, and I didn't refuse to hold it, I squeezed his hand and looked up at his eyes. He just weakly smiled at me. I reached out to hug him. It was odd that I was the one comforting him.

"I'm sorry Edward. That was a long time of pent up emotions," I said.

He opened the door for me to my car. I didn't get in. I just stood there. My heart stuttered in my chest.

"No. I'm not getting in with you." And how the hell did you find my car so easily...? oh wait its an eyesore who couldn't see that thing….? "Not alone at least. I don't trust myself to be alone with you…" Alice walked over with Jasper who just gave me a wry shrug and small apologetic smile as he hopped in. "How are we going to fit in there? Let me rephrase that how many vampires can we fit in the car with a human?" Alice scooted onto the driver's side, Jasper was in the middle, Edward threw me over his shoulder got in the passenger side and kept me in his lap. "Are you sure this is safe?" I hissed, eyeing Jasper uncomfortably from the place in Edward's lap.

"Yes. I'm better now," replied Jasper as the car started up and Alice drove, making my car purr like a really sick walrus as we followed closely behind the rest of the Cullen clan in a nice red BMW that I knew they probably stole. Though Carlisle's conscious made him leave behind $50,000 in cash and a green apple in a suitcase. An apple a day keeps the doctor away so it was Carlisle's thing to randomly leave apples with people.

"So you've got a boyfriend now?"

"For the moment, yes," I replied shifting away from Edward, he pulled me back in his grip keeping me close to his chest as he hissed in my ear, "What does that mean? Is it…" He looked at me hopefully before voicing it, "Is it that I may still have a chance?"

"Edward I'm going to do something today that'll make you realize my feelings perfectly," I hissed though I was shocked that Alice wasn't having a vision of it. "How did you find out that I was dating Jacob?"

"Alice had a vision that you were telling your mom about him on the phone. Oddly enough though she hasn't had any visions with Jacob actually in it." I stared at Alice incongruously.

"Edward thinks its because they're werewolves," she said with a bitter shrug, "And it irritates me."

"Their actually not werewolves, more like shape shifters who chose to be wolves," I replied with a small smirk, something Alice couldn't see. "So about this party?" I handed Edward the flyer.

"A party? This is interesting for the Volturi to do all this just to get you. Obviously they've got to get you alone to do so which is why I wonder about the party. Its not like them. To meet a human under such drastic conditions and the visions Alice has seen. I don't know what they're thinking." I scooted away once more from his cold arms but he pulled me back. "Just like I don't know what you're thinking. Why do you keep scooting away from me?"

"I feel uncomfortable that you could so easily leave me and so easily come back to me to be honest," I breathed leaning away from him. "You'll find that where I once would've thrown myself into your arms carelessly I won't do that now…. Though… I still missed you… and I don't mind hugging you now because you weren't just my boyfriend buy my friend," I said wrapping my arms around him for a moment before breathing, "…and I found your… gifts."

"I left them there because I still loved you and wanted some part of me near you."

"Then why not have left yourself? …Edward," I voiced thinking carefully over my words. I didn't want him to think I was crazy but then again I didn't care what the hell he thought of me now though a part of me did want to throw myself into his arms. "Edward… have you been hearing voices?... well _my _voice that is?" Edward stared at me in shock.

"I thought I was the only one. Yes I heard your voice often and sometimes knew what was happening with you but I still could never read your thoughts." Can you hear me now, I thought to him.

_Yes. _Even as he thought it he nodded his head. _It seems you send only what you want to send to me. How is this possible?_

"Maybe I have a gift," I replied to him. Well I'll send this to you, I thought to him. You have one hell of a death wish to return here. _So I've noticed. _Edward I have a request of you. _What? _I watched him stare at me curiously, he reached out to place a cold hand on my cheek, so different from the warm hand I had been so used to but at the same time something I wanted to feel again. Go with me, I thought, to talk to Jacob. I have something I must do that I need your help with.

We pulled up at a gas station. Carlisle issued the orders, "Its unsafe to go to our house until the time of the party," he said. "At least its unsafe with the Volturi there. I believe it would be better if we searched to see if there were any traps in the town. Edward you keep Bella safe at her house until the party when we'll all adjourn to the party together as a family." Even as he said the last word I could see Carlisle's face warm up as he stared at me, Esme beamed, Rosalie groaned and slumped in her seat, Emmett wagged his brows at me, Alice gave me a warm hug before getting out with Jasper who threw me a smile and the welcoming mood he felt. Edward shifted into the driver's seat but didn't move me from his lap, a small smile played on his lips.

"I'll call Jake when we get home," I said as we pulled away and got back on the road.

"We don't need their help," muttered Edward, I could see it was a sting at his ego and pushed myself away from him and in the seat beside him. Sadly I needed to lean on him a bit. I still couldn't grasp it. Edward was here. He was back.

"It isn't their help I want," I growled planning now what I had to say and do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

At that moment Malfoy found a flyer in the mailbox of the home they'd taken. It was for sale so no one was in there. Luna had thrown blankets and pillows on the floor to serve as their beds and was now eating something that looked like the inside of a hamster cage called 'cereal.' "We're invited to a party," muttered Malfoy. "Who the hell are the Cullens?"

"Who cares? Its free food," muttered Neville.

"And we can search for snargles," replied Luna, even as she said it the snargle from the airplane crash limped away after taking shelter under a bung bung tree feeding off of the bing bong seeds and producing eggs…. The snargle race still lived on. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"What exactly do snargles do?"

"No ones positive since they're so hard to catch though it is thought that they repel vampires," replied Luna with a shrug. Malfoy sighed and began brushing back his hair with his fingers, it needed a trim.

"Do you have a pair of scissors Luna?"

"Of course! I always carry scissors with me," she smiled pulling out a pair of glistening scissors. _Of course she has sharp pointy objects,_ thought Malfoy to himself. "Why?"

"I want to look good in case that little hellion from the mall is there."

"Malfoy, she was human," breathed Neville staring shocked at Malfoy.

"Well… maybe but…" He blushed a bit. "…She was as furious as the bravest of death eaters! And she looked… cute." It was hard getting the words out.

"Malfoy, you're a death eater? And you like a human? Seems hypocritical doesn't it?"

"Neville stop it. Let Malfoy love who he wants."

"I don't love her! I don't even know her."

"Neville let Malfoy have the hots for who he wants. He just suffers from identity issues," replied Luna.


	23. Chapter 23 Never Trust a Ginger

Victoria wanted revenge and she found the idiots she'd use for her revenge. The Volturi and Voldemort were working together. She'd stayed off the wolves' radar for a while, thankful for the return of the Cullen's who though they hadn't gotten on their land were the reason the wolves couldn't broach said land. She watched Aro and Voldemort –who blew up balloons together-, Marcus was setting up a DJ set inside with the doors open to let in a breeze that lifted up the dust motes Caius was dusting out, and Jane who tugged on the leash on Caius motioning for him to start cleaning the windows as she placed up strobe lights. Victoria stared within the confines of the trees overlooking the Cullen's house before landing softly on the balls of her feet and walking over. She'd already caught their attention with the crunch of her red glossy heeled shoes crunching in the grass lightly like a gossamer spider web landing on a cricket in the quiet of the night.

"Hello Aro," she said graciously bowing her head in his direction. The rest of the vampires assembled, crowding around the door of the house to get a glimpse of this woman. Jane didn't like the looks of her. Caius was curious and couldn't help but give Victoria the once over look… he was a man after all, that was more than his friends could say who rather than ask out a weak mortal they decided to ensnare her. Marcus was imaging Bella in a bathing suit not knowing that the bathing suit Bella had worn in the picture was Rosalie's. Voldemort was thinking how much Victoria resembled a certain red headed ginger family. Alec walked in randomly oogling a picture of Bella, "I found your note in the fridge Jane with a picture of this hot little number!"

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Aro placed his hands on his hips and walked over towards Victoria staring her down… well they were even in height now because she had heels on.

"It seems you're planning a party. Where some would see vampires making a party to be welcomed into the community others would see a trap. I'd like in," she replied.

"Why?"

"I want to get back at Edward and help you," she replied coolly. She had picked her weak link in her mind. The person who didn't look at all happy to be here. Her eyes alighted on Caius and a small curving smile rolled upon her face. She would have fun twisting this around. "So want to be friends?" She purposely looked at every face before looking at Caius and giving him the look over like he had given her earlier. She'd get revenge for James.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Caius you really aren't one for decorating," muttered Victoria tossing some ribbons of colors over the banisters and under as Caius threw out Persian rugs on the floor only to be hit by Jane who forced him to roll them up.

"Well just so you know when I threw parties I was rather famous for it in my time and back then it was all about the rugs and glass," he replied.

"Well now its about bright shiny things to attract the attention of an ADHD crowd of teens," replied Victoria bringing out a laugh from Caius.

"Why don't you let me help Jane? You look like you need a rest and want to catch up with Alec. I'll keep an eye on Caius," Victoria said winking at Jane who smiled and ran over to Alec having missed him and having much to tell him. Victoria motioned for Caius to follow her outside with the tiki torches, she lightly tugged on the rope tied around him with a grin, and they quickly walked outside placing the torches along the driveway.

"So Caius? Why does a handsome face like yours look so glum?"

"I'm not really here to capture that Bella girl. In fact I'd rather snap it out of them completely the whole fascination with this mere human."

"Tell me about it," she sighed sticking in another tiki torch. Her eyes looked immediately saddened, after many years of practice lying to everyone, "Especially a human like this. This Bella… Swan." She choked up on the words. Caius stared at her.

"Whats wrong Victoria?"

"This human girl. She isn't worthy of their attention," Victoria breathed making her actions slow and full of tension as she stabbed the ground with the torch. She wanted his attention but she also had to establish a better grounded tightness between the two of them.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't tell Aro… so far I think you're the only one I can trust even though we've only been working alongside each other for 2 hours. It seems like we share some opinions… but… Bella's the cause of my husband's death."

"Your husband's death?"

"Yes. James and I were peaceful vampires, we hunted and killed swiftly. Its so hard to say what happened." Caius reached out and took hold of Victoria's hand and squeezed it lightly. Hook, line, and sinker, Victoria thought to herself.

"I promise I won't say anything to Aro and the others if it distresses you so," said Caius following Victoria down the driveway.

"Thank you… I'd like to get it off my chest. In return I'll tell you something to tell them. The Cullens have… have returned," she muttered.

"What? When?"

"Today. But be wary of them. See, Bella… this girl. We were out shopping, we often liked to mingle with the humans, after all we once were what they are. When Bella stumbled into us. She immediately took a fancy to James. I didn't think anything of it. I mean, she was just a human, though I forgot just how passionate the humans can be. Well she became somewhat of a stalker… she followed James around when she could, everywhere we went out she managed to be there with Edward. And the one day I found out that she'd approached James alone. She asked him to leave with her. He told her that he couldn't. We were married after all but she wouldn't hear reason so she vowed she'd make him pay for not giving her a chance. I should've asked him to go on a mere date with her to indulge her but… if only I knew then what I know now. She lied to Edward that James had tried to kill her. If he had tried to kill her wouldn't you think he had? But no Edward didn't listen to reason and he… he killed James."

"That's horrible! I'm sorry Victoria," he breathed squeezing her icy hand not knowing what else to do.

"You know what's really horrible? I can't even cry over him," she breathed, a little bit of real raw emotion spilling forth as she choked on her words, she had loved James so much. She knew by now she had Caius on her side and he was the one she needed. So far she'd realized he was the brightest star in the darkness that was Aro's gang. "Don't tell Aro and the others. Just warn them that the Cullens are here. But I have a favor to ask of you. I know it may seem too much but I'd like to get a few moments alone with Bella. Will you help me? I need t talk to her before I get my revenge. Oh I shouldn't want such…"

"No, I'd want revenge too if I were you. What do you intend to do?"

"Get the one she loves and just threaten him so shake her a little. I'll leave him alive," she murmured, "I don't want to hurt her. I know James wouldn't want me to hurt anyone even if for his revenge, I just want to shake her a bit and make her realize how it feels when the one you love is in danger."

"I'll help you. Don't worry. And we need not tell Aro okay?" Victoria looked up at Caius in his eyes, her gaze meeting his as she reached out and hugged him pretending to be comforted by his arms as she smiled evilly against his chest. This was far too easy. Caius was just eating this up. Then again people heard what they wanted to hear and it appeared Caius didn't feel so fond about the gang chasing after Bella.

Caius was happy at the opportunity to distort this beautiful image of Bella that Aro and the gang had though he wouldn't let them see it until Victoria wanted him, but now that he had this opportunity to get back at them for beating up on him all because of this little fruit he'd take it eventually.


	24. Chapter 24 Roles Reversed

I was lucky Charlie was at work otherwise I feared him seeing a scene that would be out of the ordinary. I walked into the woods of my house, not too far from the eyes of the road but enough cover should my father come home early. I called Jacob on my cell. He answered on the first ring bright and cheerful, "Hello Bella. Miss me already?" Edward stood five feet away from me though I knew he could hear every word that was said, he tensed immediately when he heard Jake's voice and growled low at Jacob's flirtations.

"Jake I… I need you over here. Soon please," I breathed over the phone trying to muster up everything I had. If I couldn't talk to him on the phone how the hell could I talk to him in person.

"Bell's whats wrong?"

"I can't say. But can you please be over here soon Jake? Alone?"

"Sure honey. Give me 7 minutes max." I nodded to the phone and hung up shoving the phone into my pocket and biting my lip. I wanted to cry but couldn't. I turned to Edward.

……..a cricket chirped, the last war would begin soon. The princess cricket journeyed forth into the distant land called Eragon and shouted the magic words, "Walking the green mile. Walking the green mile," so that she could pass and give her child to the sacred green midget known as Yoda who would take care of her child should anything happen to her and raised the child in the ways of her kingdom as well as the ways of the jedi………….. however the princess did not know that Prince Swin Swam Robert Pattin's soldiers would ambush her on her way back from delivering her baby and so she was caught in the ambush and taken prisoner to the great prince……….

"What's wrong Bella?"

"You'll see. Just please don't be mad at me Edward and go along with everything I say. I know you'll probably be mad at what I'm about to do and I'm sorry okay but it takes one to know one you know," I breathed walking over to Edward and poking him in the chest. "If you get mad at this serves you right but I have to do this and you owe me one." Edward stared at me. He couldn't read my mind and I felt his voice stir in my own mind. _Should I be worried? What are you going to do? _I glanced at my watch ignoring his question. If I voiced it now I'd break down crying with remorse and hatred for myself. Just a matter of time and he'd be here. I reached out and pulled Edward's toward me wrapping his arm around mine and my arm around his. "Bella?"

"Remember. Go along with me," I hissed. It took all the concentration in my body not to moan in agony but to look stern and dead ahead.

The wind shifted and I felt the stir of the trees far before he reached us from all the energy pulsating from Jacob. He came to a sudden halt in front of me in a matter of moments; tanned skin, toned body, pants tight on his waist so as not to get loose in his running, bare feet, and his long black hair tied back in a ponytail, his brown eyes looked on filled with hate at Edward.

"What the hell is he doing here? Yo bloodsucker get your arm off Bella! She's my girlfriend."

"That's why I needed to speak to you Jacob… The vampires that are here are here to attack me and the Cullen's have come back to protect me… they still care for me. So the wolf pack can't broach on their lands because of the treaty." _They'll be safe because of the treaty, _I thought to myself.

"You aren't theirs to protect anymore Bella. Besides if they cared for you why did they leave you huh?"

"For her safety," Edward growled back at Jacob his arm coming tighter around my waist.

"Bullshit. She can take care of herself."

"I left for her safety because I was scared my family would've hurt her or even worse I would've…"

"At least with me she needn't fear that! I would never hurt her no matter what!"

"You say that though your nature forbids any such promise mutt!"

"My nature and my willpower are entirely different from yours! I actually fight mine and I'll keep my promise! I have never and will never hurt Bella!"

"I can't be yours Jake," I cut in already noticing Jake's eyes fill with more rage by the second and the veins on his neck stand out with every moment that passed. "I need them to protect me and to end what's started. This doesn't involve any half crazed wolves. And besides Edward has returned for good Jake…"

"Bella I don't like where you're going with this." Even as he said it Jake tensed up and a pained look came into his eyes. What I would've sacrificed to make it go away.

"He's come back for me Jake. He still loves me and always have. I understand now why he had to go but he's come back and Edward promised that he wasn't ever going to leave me again. All can go the way it was you know… He was my first love after all," I said though the words sounded untrue even to my own ears as I clutched even tighter onto Edward.

"Bella you're my girlfriend!"

"No. I can't be anymore Jake. I love him. Don't you see what him and I have is different. You and I it was just… just a hapless fling that I needed to boost my ego." Searching for the right words to use I pulled out words that weren't my own. "I don't want you to come with me." Edward's words. "Anywhere." My words.

"You don't want me?" Those were words that I knew all too well and it was like the scene was playing over in my mind from the past… the only difference was our positions had been switched.

"No… of course I'll always love you… in a way. But whats happened made me realize that its time for a change. The right change, the way it should've been." Our words mixed together. "Because I'm… _tired_ of pretending tobe something I'm not Jacob. I'm not a wolf girl. I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that… You're not good for me Jake." I opened my mouth to speak again and remembered to keep my voice dead toned and void. My eyes were cold as I spared a glance at Edward who looked at me with his mouth slightly open in shock at the scene, and what was even more shocking was that his sympathy rested with Jacob when he looked back over at the young native. I glared at Edward for a moment when his eyes returned to me and thought in my mind to him, See how it hurts! The emotions in his head weren't that different to mine.

Bella I'm sorry. I didn't know-

Know what? That humans could feel a whole lot more than vampires could? You jackass we come from the same origins and you think us not capable of the strongest of love. Now shut up and play along with me.

"I can't believe that for a second," was his immediate answer though already I could tell that my words pierced him like Inuyasha's sword –not Sesshomoroes because his sword is weak and not as cool and sharp as Inuyasha's-. Jacob was grasping for whatever he could. I knew that he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Believe it mutt she's mine," growled Edward tensing up beside me.

"No she isn't! Look and see what happened after you left," grunted Jacob his eyes flashing with rage as his mind allowed memories to flood from his mind to Edward's. Bella's laugh when she was with him, their dates, the happiness she'd shared with him, the hate that would peek its head out for Edward, and even the misery she felt when she thought of him but also the independence and sheer will power she used to get over him. "She loves me."

Then I did the only thing I could do to tick Jacob off. I reached up, grasped onto Edward's face, pulled his face down to mine, and planted a kiss on his lips. At first I was resistant but then all my passion came out when I remembered what was at risk. Jacob. I kissed Edward like there was no tomorrow, my arms around his neck, and when I pulled away it wasn't just me that was breathless. Edward's eyes looked pained and confused as he dared take a look in my eyes. I couldn't meet those eyes as I turned and yelled at Jacob with my own eyes closed, I didn't want to see the hurt that I knew was on his face, "Get the hell out of here mutt! Don't you get it I love him! I've never cared about you!"

Jake growled viciously and I could see his body twitching. Edward immediately pushed me behind him and crouched on the ground, just like he had when James had been after me, except this time I wasn't scared. Jake's body shook and twitched but he growled low in a harsh voice, "I would never hurt her." And then he took off like a bat out of Six Flags -because they secretly abuse animals just for the fun of it- and ran as fast as he could far away from me.

I fell to the ground crying, every ounce of me cried, my body shook, Edward reached for my shoulder and I shook him away curling into a ball in the dirt and grime, and finally I let Edward hold me in his arms and rock me back and forth whispering to my ear, "Shush it'll be alright." But it wouldn't.

"You better not leave me asshole. You're the only friend I have now," I managed to voice before I grabbed hold of his shirt and cried into his chest. All I remember after that is Edward carrying me into my room and sitting there stroking my hair.

….Somewhere close by yet not so close by yet terribly close by enough to be highly considered close by the snargle –who also forgot to put an s in front o fits name so sometimes it thought itself a nargle- crawled around and made its way to Fork's, its eggs left behind in trees and bushes ready to hatch should… and to answer any questions on how the snargle could become pregnant when it was one of a kind this mama snargle wish it to happen for this snargle was special in that it could turn into a girl when doused with cold water and a boy when doused with warm water therefore lukewarm allowed this snargle to impregnate itself….


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Meyer's writing.

Apology: I'm sorry its taken a while. I'm trying to get up loads of my writing soon. I'm sorry because most of the summer I've been in Jamaica but now I'm home and can finish writing! Yay! I am terribly sorry for making ya'll wait!

We were back at my house getting ready. Charlie had come home and was raising hell downstairs with Edward, his parents, and male siblings sitting on the couch down below. Charlie wanted answers and wanted to make sure I was safe. I can't blame him, I thought to myself, Edward deserved the beating of a lifetime for that crap, a real ass whupping.

You dropped down your guard. I heard that thought though you should probably keep your mind on something else rather than a mental image of me being 'ass whupped…' is that what you called it?

I dropped it down on purpose Eddy-kins.

I dressed in a red dress. One hell of a dress. It was the red of temptation. The bottom opening like a flower with its flounces, the top like a corset with strings, my bust was boosted with more emphasis than I actually had, and white rose earrings adorned my ears. Underneath my outfit was a holster with a taser. I knew it might not do any damage at all considering that James hadn't any reaction when I'd sprayed him with pepper spray but I needed it to feel protected.

Alice had done my hair up so that it trailed down from a bun in spirals to my waist. Rosalie had done my make up.

"I can't see it anymore. Anything. The plan. Nothing," breathed Alice nervously as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders protectively. Rosalie was fixing her hair in the mirror in little tresses.

"Looks like your boyfriend's lot is coming," breathed Rose bitterly. It seemed since I had argued with Edward she was on good terms with me. 'I agree with you 100% Bella, my brother was a dooshe,' she'd stated to me earning a glare from Edward before we'd gotten in the house.

"Then we have to do something about it," I hissed. "Alice…"

"Way ahead of you Bella," she breathed handing me my cell as I sent a text to Jacob: Go2the Cullen's&you break the treaty. Don't think about it.

"Rose, I'm glad you don't hate me," I said as I sent the message with an approved nod from Alice.

"I kind of can't seeing how we're probably going to be stuck with you. We've made bets Bella. I bet that Alice's long-standing vision will come true tonight. Emmett thinks nothing will happen and you won't get hurt. Jasper thinks otherwise."

"What long-standing vision?"

"You becoming a vampire hun," she said as she dabbed lipstick on her perky prim lips before turning towards me and placing a quick kiss on my neck. My body froze up though I wasn't sure if it was from the kiss, the bright red color of lipstick on my neck that made me think of blood, or the thought of becoming a vampire. It was a combination of all three. Once I had longed to become a vampire. Now I didn't know. It may turn out to be a necessity for my clumsiness and I… Alice wrapped her arm around my waist and Rosalie place a comforting hand on my shoulder. At least she's trying to be nice, I thought to myself, at least I think she is. The one hand was a small step towards breaking the ice around Rosalie though I didn't know what would happen tonight nor did I know if I would see her again. "My gut instinct is normally right Bella," she whispered and I could've sworn that Rosalie looked sullen at the thought.

But before anything else could be said they both vanished from my side, I felt a breeze go by me so I knew they had left rather quickly as if the devil had been upon their heels.

And so he was.

Edward was now in the room staring at me, I could see his reflection from the mirror in front of me. "Do you really think your plan will work?"

"Look Edward," I breathed calmly turning towards him, "trust me please. We have to do this for them to stop pestering us. I don't want anyone to come to harm-"

"Yet you always manage to come to harm."

"Edward I've grown up. I've changed. Just because I am fragile on the outside doesn't mean my mind is. You once said that my mind was strange. Well maybe its strange for a reason. Maybe I can think rationally enough to save our asses. And that's what they won't expect in dire circumstances. My mind is the one thing Aro can't touch."

"What about your wolves?"

"We'll have to distract them," I replied. I felt Edward's hand before I had time to see its reflection. He held my hand, gripping it as if it were the most important thing in the world, before he pulled me close to him resting his chin on my head. I sighed.

"Don't worry I'll help you love," he whispered.

"I know," I said. "You feel too bad to do otherwise… Edward," I breathed looking up and placing a kiss on his cheek, "I forgive you." He wrapped me even closer to his body stroking my hair as he said to me with a small smile in his heart, "I know. You feel too bad to do otherwise."

------------------------------------------------------------

"You have everything we need," Victoria breathed to her new friend from where she sat on the ground in the forest of the Cullen home. Black gloves adorned her arms. She wouldn't risk Aro touching her hands tonight; the same could be said for Caius who was wearing his own set of wrist gloves with a long sleeved sweater.

"Yes," he replied. "I want to help you. Victoria, you're the only vampire that has the smarts to go with the looks as well as the respect. I respect you and for such I will help you."

"You sure you want to help me go through with this? You can turn back now if you want Caius. I understand. Its just when I think what that girl did…" She broke off slamming her fist into the earth angrily leaving a large imprinted hole in the ground when she pulled back her arm. Enough melodrama to show the forlorn young woman who was distraught over her past love's death, this was a perfect scene to give to simple Caius.

"They don't suspect a thing."

"Don't you think they'll be able to locate…" _Us,_ the word hung in the wind. He wanted to say it but feared another vampire may hear him even if they were far away.

"I've taken great care to detain them. By the time they find us it will be far too late."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I got a text from Bella," Jake hissed. A shiver ran through his body. He still hadn't gotten over Bella's clean break with him. It didn't make any sense for her to break them off. He thought she'd been okay with the relationship, that she was… well headed towards falling in love with him. He'd hoped for it at least. Though now Jacob was tyring to focus his mind fully on what was happening. He had to worry about the pack and if he let his mind stay on Bella for a total of .34523453243 seconds he would turn into a wolf. "Their bloodsucker seems onto us. I guess she saw… or in our case didn't see anything."

"Well too bad we're not doing that. We all know something will go down tonight. We have as much right to protect this town as they do," said Embry. They all looked towards Sam. Their leader who sat on the laundry machine in the laundry room thinking as the pack stared at him.

"So… seriously guys its cramped in here," said Leah viciously as she stood huddled next to her little brother Seth and Jared. She'd turned into a werewolf this past week and had just decided to join the pack rather than rebel against her nature and be under the man she'd loved who was currently the man who made out with her once favorite cousin. And where Leah went Seth followed. Just as Leah began to focus on the discussion they'd been having, or trying to have, a happy little daisy appeared. Emily.

"Will you all please stop using my laundry room for your meeting place? You have the whole reservation," squeaked Emily coming in with a laundry basket, moving Sam's feet, and tugging out clothes. None of the pack moved. Emily stood with her hands fisted on her hips glaring at them, "Get the hell out of my laundry room or I'll force you to do laundry and by laundry I mean mine and Sam's underwear." Leah was already out of the room, any mention of Sam and Emily in the same sentence drove her away.

To illustrate her point Emily tossed a pair of leopard skin thong-like underwear at Paul who yelped and tossed it to Jared who held it dangling on one finger with a skeptic brow. "You wear this Emily?"

"No, those are Sams." Jared dropped the underwear, wiped his hands a million times on his body and then ran to the sink to scrub them 15 times while Embry tried to remember how to perform an exorcism for the panties and Jared's hand… the men were out of that room in 2.987585903890 minutes. After Sam blushed bright red and kissed Emily's cheek before he whispered in her ear, "You should've told the truth Em."

"If I did Jared would've chopped off his hands knowing those are Billy's."


	26. Chapter 26 Enter Bella

He held my hand down the stairs. Even through Charlie's yelling.

"Edward. you are not allowed to touch my daughter! She was so sad when you left and-"

"Dad." I reached over with my free hand because Edward wouldn't let me go, to grab hold of Charlie's shoulder, "We're taking this slow. I'm not for sure about our relationship dad. Don't worry I've learned about heartache and I can deal with it." Dad looked down at me and then towards Edward. _He wants to shoot me Bella. He's thinking about it and the fact that he's Billy's friend and how many places he can hide my body on the reservation or in the woods…_

"Charlie I won't hurt her ever again," breathed Edward his eyes hard and meaningful. Charlie looked at us and then glanced at Carlisle.

"Should I trust him?"

"He means it Charlie. And don't worry we're going as chaperones on their date," replied Carlisle. Esme nodded with a bright mesmerizing smile on her face before she was distracted by our cabinets that had flowers carved around them, her eyes widened at the prettiness and she thought to herself_, I should redo our whole house like this…_ Carlisle had already grabbed Esme's shoulder and brought her back over, he didn't want his house remodeled… again.

"Okay the cabin in the woods," she breathed to herself thinking how nice it would be to renovate that cabin… maybe possibly give it to Edward and Bella should they ever make up and who knows… marriage…. The music played in her mind and she imagined herself making the greatest wedding ever… Esme practically drooled at the thought.

Edward tried to ignore his mother's thoughts though they were somewhat happier though even more meddling. Though wouldn't it be nice if that could… Edward's own thoughts were interrupted however by Charlie's train of thoughts and his big fat mouth.

"If they're going to be your chaperones so will I!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"They'll be showing up soon," Aro cried clapping his hands giddily with Marcus as Jane danced about the room with her brother. Voldemort danced around the room with his pet snake wrapped around his arms singing, "My Fair Lady." "We should get ready before she gets here! We have 30 minutes!"

The vampires were dressed in 4.7897356823658937 seconds, their hair fixed, and even Jane's make up done up properly. It took Voldemort 2 minutes to choose between his dark black robe or his seemingly lighter black robe.

Victoria and Caius sighed at the same time catching themselves and giving each other a quick little smile as Caius reached over and clasped onto her hand. Just as Caius's smile met Victoria's own smile, though hers was deceptive compared to his charming hot smile that was turning into infatuation, Marcus came between them.

"Caius and Victoria you two have been acting oddly… you two are up to something." The two immediately sprang far far away from each other. Their eyes were wide in fear as they looked back at Marcus. Could it be that they hadn't been so secret as they should've been?

"I know what it is," growled Marcus seriously as he glanced at the two of them, "And I can't believe what you're planning!" Victoria glanced at Caius her mouth wide open as his breathing sped up. Could it be that these idiots had found them out?! What would the punishment be? "Gloves on your hands! Unwilling for me to touch you! I know what you've been doing!"

"Look Aro we're-"

"You've been having an affair and you don't want me to see the dirtiness that pervades your mind," he cried out! "And you're planning to leave tonight to satisfy your own desires!" He suddenly smiled bright and glitteringly back at the two like the prettiest constellation there ever was in the sky, not Orien's belt but far prettier, "Its okay you two! We won't wait up!"

"Caius and Victoria sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," sang Marcus. Victoria looked at Caius and then back at the idiots…

Voldemort made a face, "I really don't want to know whose been playing with whose sorcerer's stones." Jane stared at Voldemort with a disgusted face as she whispered in her brother's ear what that probably meant and he looked back at Voldemort who just shrugged and said, "I'm a vile bad evil wizard for a reason." Voldemort's face crooked up as he thought over that sentence, that'd be something to say 7 times fast, 'I'm a vile bad evil wizard for a reason…' –author's note: You tried it didn't you?-

"It's not like that really," replied Caius quickly feeling like he could blush right there and then. The group stopped their jeering to stare back at Caius.

"Then what is it?" Aro asked reaching out about to touch Caius's forehead when Victoria grabbed Caius's gloved hand and pulled him over to her out of Aro's reach.

"Oh Caius! Why should we lie to them if we don't lie to ourselves? They should know our happiness! Tonight we're eloping," she smiled her eyes beaming back at the others before she pulled Caius forward and crushed her lips on his kissing him as passionately as if she were pms-ing and his lips were the last snicker bar on the whole planet.

"Okay I approved at first but will you please get a room," hissed Aro taking a step back… "Or better yet make a video." Jane growled at Aro and sent a wave of pain to him. "Why do you hurt me so Jane?"

"They love each other." Her eyes glowed like that of a school girls catching her crushes's eyes as he walked out of the bathroom while ignoring the train of toilet paper on his foot just to look at her. Everyone looked at the lip locked couple for a long moment envisioning them as the perfect symbol of true love, Caius meanwhile was thoroughly enjoying himself and wishing that Victoria's kissing him wasn't just a cover up and that she was honestly attracted to him, and Victoria was thinking of her evil plan which Aro could've easily seen had he merely touched her then again she was thinking of her plan in Ukrainian…

Then Jane's smile turned into a leer as she hissed, "Just like Bella will love me. and be my love slave forever!" A loud maniacal laugh soon followed with Marcus, Aro, and Alec taking a step back from her.

And the moment was broken. Victoria and Caius broke apart, she tugged on his hand like she wished to take them away to a quiet place, the rest just looked at each other and shrugged. "Be back when the fun begins," called Marcus.

"We wouldn't miss it," called back Victoria with a girlish giggle of innocence while her mind swam with the blood of Bella… and wishing she weren't a vampire so she could eat a taco salad at Taco Bell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I told my father I wanted to go by myself, ahead of them in my truck because I needed to fill up my gas tank and would probably make it there as they did since they would leave later. "Follow them in the police car," I said hugging onto my dad tightly. "Hey Charlie. I love you and I'm sorry I put you through hell and back."

"Bells its okay. You just put me through hell inadvertently," he said casting a glance at Edward.

"Whoa, big vocabulary dad," I joked.

"Just because we live in a hick town doesn't mean I am a hick. Do you think I only ever watch football? I love the history channel too you know." Dad, I need to spend more time with you and stop taking you for granted like I always did in the past. "Though it does seem odd you're going without Edward beside you. This is a date isn't it?"

"Yeah but I'm not going to let him have it easy dad. He's got to earn back my trust you know." Charlie grinned and I raised a questioning brow. "You're finally taking some of my advice," he stated. I walked to the truck leaving him on the doorstep with the Cullens knowing they heard every word my father and I had said while pretending not to have heard anything just to be polite. Jeez could they be normal or indecent for just one moment?

"Get the hell out of here you hick," called out Emmett. Well, one of them was normal and indecent.

"Shuddup Emmett!" I smiled a little despite the circumstances. Edward walked to the truck and opened the door for me with a crooked smile.

"Just like old times huh Bella?"

"What do you mean?"

"You being in danger," he smirked.

"Yeah and your family looking impossibly beautiful in the stupidest of moments while I look…"

"Flustered and beautiful."

"Edward, this you and me thing… look I'm confused," I rambled running my fingers through my hair. "I'll admit it. But like hell I'll let my confusion control my life. There are other things than love to preoccupy my life. And to be honest I've decided to tell both you and Jake I'm going to give it a few months to think over before I start thinking again." The thing was I didn't know whether I was lying or whether that was the truth.

"Bella, I thought the same thing too so in those few months you have preoccupying yourself just think of this. I'm tired of being a pussy." He grabbed me and pulled me forward plastering a very passionate kiss on my lips that wasn't at all cold and icy but made me feel for the first time with him… warm. He pulled away with that grin I had loved so much once upon a time on his face. I could hear Jasper shouting and hooting with his family as Emmett shout out, "Finally he admits it! You owe me fifty dollars dad."

Edward shut the door for me. I was too confused to do so. My hands numb as I took the steering wheel. I was a bad person that deserved to go to hell. I was pretty sure I liked two guys…. Though I wasn't going to think about that despite how nice the kiss had been compared to all the other kisses Edward had given me… I pushed out the thoughts of his kiss as I drove on and my mind swam with memories of Jacob and myself… yes I deserved to go to hell. If other girls were in my situation they'd make up their damn mind…

---------------------------------------------------------------

Edward danced his way over to the porch as he listened to the beautiful chugging sound of Bella's car. He was pretty pleased with himself. He felt… manly. Odd, he kind of liked it. _I'm a pussy no longer, I'm a man… sort of_, he thought to himself.

Carlisle handed Emmett $50, Jasper looked at Carlisle and back to Alice asking her, "Dad made a bet?! Did you see that coming?" And Esme quirked a brow and leaned over to ask Rosalie, "What did Edward call himself? I don't know what that means." Meanwhile Charlie wondered why everyone was so thrilled, he hadn't heard a thing though it seems the Cullens had… and then Charlie pulled out a beer from under the porch and cracked the lid off. All of the Cullens turned to look at him. "What?" Charlie muttered.

"Can I have one?" Emmett asked.

"We can't drink that stuff," hissed Rosalie.

"Want to prove it?"

"Dad," murmured Jasper glancing at Carlisle, "since it seems you bet how much you want to bet that he doesn't or does get drunk?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

I parked the car, already the landscape that surrounded the Cullens' house was loaded with cars, music could be heard inside blaring, people were getting out of their cars heading towards the house, there were paper lanterns hung everywhere through the trees with actual candles inside of them that looked too perfect to catch fire, there were paper lanterns on the ground, and hell there were paper lanterns on top of the bushes… it was a fire hazard waiting to happen but it was the prettiest fire hazard I'd ever seen.

----------------------------------------------------------------

She was like a bright blue zebra waiting to be petted and stroked because of its uniqueness, Aro thought to himself as he watched Bella get out of her mangy car from inside the top floor of the house. He'd already stationed the others to entertain the humans while he kept a lookout. Right now Jane was playing a zap game they'd gotten from a store called Spencers and she kept winning but the truth was she was sending them pain that was actually her power, in fact the batteries weren't even in the game. Just as Aro was about to go downstairs he realized something… him and Bella were wearing the same outfit. "Dammit Jane! You said this was the 'in' style," he huffed to himself. Aro quickly threw on the incredibly odd red dress and opted for the not so odd girly kimono that made him look so cute. Sometimes cross dressing worked on guys after all though to be honest Aro didn't know cross dressing was bad because he'd just got done watching Fruits Basket and decided the little boy dressed like a girl could pull it off so so could he…

Meanwhile Victoria caught the oh so familiar reeking stench of… strawberry banana nut ice cream… and then she caught the stench of Bella. She let out a hiss and Caius gripped onto her hand from where they sat at a nice little table for two with a candle in between them, it would've made for a romantic scene had the two loved each other… "It will go as planned," she whispered to Caius, "no backing out."

….and the prince of the grasshoppers raced to his love knowing that she'd been captured by the spider prince as their small baby –who grew to the human age of 6 in grass-cricky age- was raced in the Yoda ways…. Which oddly enough started first with the challenging game of Paper, Rock, Scissors and every time he lost Yoda threw a jelly bean at him which was like an edible rock to the mixed little child…

………and the snargle watched the child's training in silence hidden among the sharp pointy rocks that resembled Tom Hanks left leg…… this child had strength…. And the snargle sensed something odd in the forces…

SUBLIMINAL MESSAGING:………… Eat something with chocolate now… I command you… please. If you do so you will dream of an evil blue snargle tonight called The Great Snark Snark…………… it does too exist…. Snark bless you all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"So… we meet again," replied Draco coming up to me in the lot of cars on the nice pristine grass trying to be debonair as Luna snorted.

"Um hi," I said nervously. I really didn't want to make friends out here knowing that if I made friends with a male he'd probably be eaten by Aro just because he was infatuated with my dirty pictures… Ah hell that's why I'd distract him. Besides he was used to seeing me hang around guys anyway in those pictures… damn those pictures. I reached out and grabbed hold of the strange young man's arm, "I'm sorry I don't know who you are to be honest but I'd really like someone to walk me to the house. I don't want to go in alone." I played up the innocent bit biting my lip and all that. I had to sell it tonight baby… I wondered if Aro was watching me now… a shiver ran down my spin like the impending attack of the Knutty Professor's family at a large buffet……

"Its okay. I didn't introduce myself last time. I'm Draco Malfoy," he smiled swooping into a bow over my hand. One things for sure this guy really could sell it. He had class. He was English. He looked pretty hot. Seemed pretty nice… Too bad his fly was unzipped and I didn't want him to be eaten. "What happened to your friends? Last time I saw you there was a flock around you Bella."

"Oh we had a fight," I sighed as he placed my hand in his arm and walked beside his two friends. I stopped in my tracks to quirk a brow at him, "How do you know my name?"

"I heard it at the mall. And other than that I found this interesting thing on a… computer," he said testing out the words. "You're a very popular woman." I blushed to my roots.

"Don't be embarrassed. Lots of people do odd things," replied his friend with the radishes in her ears and the cowboy hat on her head, yet she wore a really nice blue dress. "I'm Luna."

"I'm Neville," said the boy with large front teeth as he tripped over an ant. Yay someone was clumsier than me! We stepped up to the house and I stalled for a moment.

"Whats wrong Bella?"

"Nothing. I'm just mad I can't be a werewolf or a witch or something. Anything right now," I hissed. Malfoy and Neville looked as if they'd swallowed skirt wearing slugs that tasted like sweaty gym shorts that had been lain out in the sun for 23.79808 hours. Luna smiled back at me and said, "I wish I were a witch too."

"You're not," breathed Neville almost jumping away from Luna staring at her like he would a 4 headed frog with a t-shirt on that said 'I'm with Stupid.' "Then how the hell do you…"

"She's being sarcastic Nev," replied Malfoy. "After you miss," he smiled at me as we stepped through the doors. And my stomach fell within my body as the goosebumps ran over my skin. I walked into the lion's den. And there they were to greet me. The vampires. I could tell they were vampires. They were too perfect looking. And then my heart stopped altogether. There she was with a smile on her face in the crowd standing next to a young male vampire. And then the two disappeared in the crowd and I couldn't see them. Victoria was here. And she wasn't hiding.

"Vampires," Neville hissed to Malfoy and Luna. I could hear them whisper and Aro's eyes went wide, I knew that face from the portrait in this house.

"What you've got to be kidding me Neville?"

"Remember class? What Professor Snape taught us," said Neville until he caught my eye, "you know about the classic movie portrayal of vampires. These people look so non-vampirish and normal it isn't funny."

"Here let me get you some punch," smiled Malfoy as he glared at Luna and Neville who decided to go dance, thought Luna's idea of dancing looked like the mating rituals of a swan and a polar bear. I stood there. And the eyes, the brownish red eyes were focused on me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy poured a cup of punch at the table, he hoped it was punch, it smelled fruity enough and was pink. As he poured another cup for himself someone bumped into him. "Who the hell do you think you are mudblood?" His words stopped as he looked at the all too familiar mask and snake. "Lord Voldemort?"

"Malfoy? Where's your father? Does he know you're at a party like this? And have you killed Potter yet?"

"I thought he killed you…"

"About that… hey look over there a snargle," Voldemort cried pointing at the staircase. Malfoy looked and turned around but Voldemort was nowhere to be seen. "Dammit. Now I know something bads going to happen. And I thought tonight was going to be a good night. I thought I was going to get to kiss a girl dangit." From under the table Voldemort snickered, he was a genius of hide and seek… an absolute evil genius of the game.

Malfoy walked over to Luna, "Neville I think you're right."

"Do you hear that Luna? I'm right! I knew I was right," smirked Neville! "Why am I right Malfoy?"

"Voldemort's here and considering he fails at all his evil plans against teenagers I'm guessing there's some other monster helping him here. I would've killed him with my bare hands if I had the chance but he put a mind spell on me and turned invisible," replied Malfoy gulping rather quickly his punch and then Bella's before he noticed the vampires that had started talking to Bella. "Oh hell we've got to protect our friend Bella now."

-------------------------------------------------------------


	27. Chapter 27 Everybody Dance Dance

"We're so glad you could join us," smiled Aro swooping into a low bow over my hand that was held in his own. And suddenly he jerked up ramrod straight as if a metal wire were stuck in his back and his eyes were wide staring at me. "What?" He held onto my hand and lifted it up to his face for inspection, he went so far as to press it to his nose and sniff my hand, he looked at it afar and then in his face, far and in his face, far and in his face, for about 10 minutes he jerked my hand back and forth. And then Aro touched my head with 1 finger and then he decided to hold my face in two of his hands. All the while I played this out for Edward in my mind wondering what the hell was wrong and what type of vampire ritual this was for saying 'Hello.'

-Incredibly smug extremely male laughter played through my head- He can't read your mind either Bella. You really are special.

Maybe I should get it tattooed on my back for everyone to see; vampire, human, shape shifter, and warlock alike. How does this sound, 'I am immune to magical creatures,' Edward? Jeez you'd think he'd realize it by now, I thought to Edward.

Aro looked at me hard for a moment and kissed my hand delicately before dropping it as he met Marcus, Jane, Alec, and a-weird-guy-with-a-mask-concealing-his-face-who-was-actually-Voldemort's (yes he'd crawled that quickly from under the table while Draco was consumed watching Aro's display of touchiness) faces. "She… well I don't know what you think of me," he said stressing the words to those around him, their eyes going wide with complete shock –though Voldemort's couldn't go any wider, then again it was hard to tell… he did have snake eyes after all which didn't really ever portray much-, "but I hope its good. This is awkward. I haven't felt this awkward since my first date eons ago my dearest Bella." –eons ago meaning when Aro had first become a vampire and dated Cleopatra… it wasn't a snake bite that killed her, she told Aro he was no Anthony or Caesar and he was thirsty but that's another story-

"Aro… I already know what you guys are," I replied and then I looked at the guy with the mask, "well, other than him I know what you guys are."

"I'm a warlock," replied Voldemort testily, he wanted to touch Bella too.

"Oh great," I sighed incredibly unamused, "they do exist." What the hell Edward? I attract every fricking magical being in a 100 mile radius, no probably more. These guys are from Italy and that weird warlock sounds British. _You're an American love… like cheeseburgers you attract all those who want to die. _Thanks Edward. that makes me feel lovely that you see me as a beacon of death. _Well if they touch you I kill them, if a bunch of wolves touch you I kill them… _He did more than touch, I thought to only myself thinking of that kiss. And what about you Edward? I sent that question to him. _Oh well, I'm impervious to death. The only one who can kill me is you. _Mellowdrama king… _I'm trying not to be. _You suck at it. _Nice pun Bella. _You bite at it. _Oh yeah well you're a… a… human. _Ouch Edward, that hurt so bad my ego is stabbed and oozing purple bananas on the floor now.

"Who told you? They shall be sentenced to death," hissed Aro clapping his hands theatrically as if waiting for a noose to appear out of thin air as Alec cracked his knuckles, Marcus nodded enthusiastically, Voldemort petted his snake not knowing what was going on really but imagining kidnapping Bella, and Jane… Jane broke the tension by tapping on my arm and saying in a cute voice with a photograph in one hand and a pen in the other and bright starry eyes, "Will you sign this for me Bella?"

"Uh sure," I looked at the picture of myself turning red from heel to hairline… "Um… are you a fan?" The real question I wanted to ask was: Do you like pain and are you in love with me? The picture was one on my sight with whips and chains but she had edited it with Photoshop and placed a picture of herself in the clip kissing my face and dangling a pair of cuffs in her hand. I wrote out the signature and was about to hand it back to them when Edward hissed in my mind, _Play it up Bella. Remember the plan. You attract, keep them entertained in a large crowd, I don't want Alice's premonitions to come true._

What do you want me to do kiss her? _If you're not opposed to it… and could you send me a mental picture of you and Jane?_ A full minute almost passed as I thought to Edward, Men are the same no matter what species. And hell to the no Eddykins… her name is Jane, somehow I don't picture that with this demon-like girl. _Damn, I just bet Emmett my Volvo you'd do it. _When are you coming here? Victoria is here you know. What did he bet? _Victoria's there? Dammit! We're coming now. See you in5.78979089 minutes. Oh and Emmett bet an island and Rose is huffing and puffing threatening him if she doesn't get it back. _Oh… well hell… will I have claim to the island? _I'll give you half. _Three fourths, you live in the boathouse. _Damn… okay. Now I got to build a boathouse. Wait would you actually live there with me? _I'm taking time off remember, you 'd rent out the boathouse I'd make you build.

I kissed the portrait before handing it back to a blushing Jane. And then I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. There, you and Emmett didn't specifically say the lips, give me my island, I thought to him. _Alice told Emmett he lost and she didn't go into detail. We win. I'm almost there. Just 4.789980 minutes left._

"Are these people bothering you Bella?" Draco had pushed through the crowd and had made it with Luna and Neville at his sides, those 2 pointing sticks at Voldemort, and Draco rolling his eyes. "Hes not a threat guys. He can't beat teenagers."

"Yesss I can," hissed Voldemort.

"No," I said taking Draco's arm through mine. "In fact we're becoming nice friends," I replied. I looked at the sticks cocked at Voldemort that had slowly become hidden within the folds of Neville and Luna's clothing. "Oh great, you 3 aren't witches and warlocks are you?"

"What would give you that idea?" Draco asked loosing his color as his heart sped up.

"Look you guys,' I huffed rolling my eyes, I wasn't that stupid, "vampires exist. I know and its okay becaused I dated Edward Cullen-"

"He's the guy we have to kill," Aro told Marcus who immediately wrote on a schedule he whipped out of his coat pocket that had a list of things to do before 2013:

1. Make up a complete lie that the world is going to end in 2012, put together a load of bullshit about why it will happen because philosophers said it would even though half of those philosophers were wrong about other crap like Ptolmey and the earth being the center of the universe. And watch the mayhem fly.

2. Create cherry coca-cola. (there was a check mark beside that one)

3. Throw around large Frisbees to make humans think there are aliens.

4. Kiss Bella Swan.

5. Kill Edward Cullen.

"You dated meaning you're currently no more right?" Draco asked cautiously, "Just verifying for the rest of the group."

"Draco what does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know," he replied shuffling his feet back and forth. "I'm sorry. You're right. It was totally irrelevant."

"Shapeshifters exist too that look like werewolves but aren't. And I guess witches and warlocks exist as well. And damn it I don't care what anyone is, like Michael Jackson said, 'It don't matter if you're black or white,' and the same applies to you guys." Draco Malfoy looked as if he were tearing up when Bella said that, then again no one ever really had accepted him for who he was with the exception of the two goons he'd been stuck with for quite some time. Luna smiled and said, "I want blueberries," Neville scratched his head, Marcus applauded, Jane dabbed her eyes though she couldn't cry, Alec couldn't keep his eyes off my chest, Voldemort's tongue kept flicking out of his mouth and I didn't know if it was normal or not for him. "So, you guys want to party?"

"I got dibs on the first dance," replied Aro.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Young Draco Malfoy watched from afar looking at Bella through a new glass of fruit punch as she danced with Aro. Neville danced awkwardly with Jane. Marcus and danced with Luna. Alec sat beneath the stairway where everyone was walking up and down, the vampires had hired waiters to wait on everyone upstairs and downstairs –it had literally turned into a club downstairs and outside the house a romantic garden with hidden tables everywhere while upstairs was where the girls had a powder room as well as the guys and a little bistro was made up there-, and well Alec was Alec and wanted to look up the skirts of the girls coming downstairs. And some random girl kept taking pictures of Bella from where she hid behind a plant though no one really could take notice of her because she blended in so well, if anyone had noticed though they would've noticed it was Jessica. Meanwhile Mike was down the road in a ditch looking at his mapquest wondering where the hell the Cullen's house was. Voldemort sat beside Draco steadily watching him.

"What're you looking at mudblood?" Draco hissed at Voldemort with a small smirk. Since the evil villain had become less evil or it could be said more of a pansy Draco had realized poking fun at the guy who used to boss him around and hold his family for ransom was quite fun. Voldemort's tongue stuck out of his mouth and flickered in anger but he considered it fair since he had threatened to kill Draco's family.

"You like her huh brat?"

"Yeah, a little I guess. But how can a guy like me get a girl like that?"

"You've already got a better chance than I do idiot," hissed Voldemort smacking Draco upside the back of his head with an irritated hiss! "Do you remember how I look little Malfoy? I'm a friggin' creature from the Phantom of the Opera! If I had your facsse I'd be flirting it up with her."

Draco looked at the masked man. "You've changed a bit you know. You don't seem that much of a badass."

"I've been going to a psychiatrisssst. And its kind of hard to be a badassssh when you dabble in a new hobby," Voldemort replied pulling out a flask covered in quilt patterns.

"You drink?"

"No I make quilt comforterssss for flaskssss…" Draco's eyes cut into slits as he looked at the once evil villain through suspicious eyes considering Voldemort's mouth was starting to smell incredibly rank. "Okay… I do drink a bit…. Ssssome…. A lot… I drink." Voldemort looked over and pointed to the tree where Jessica stealthily hid, "You know I think that treesss a human."

"You need to stop drinking."

"No I'm ssseerious about it."

"Think I got a chance?" Draco propped his chin on his hands as he stared steadily at the man he had used to fear who was now more drunk than Hagrid at singles night when they ran out of bananas and tall women. "Seriously I still have a bad personality even though I try to be better," replied Draco. "What yah think snake face?"

"I don't know if other guyssss like her and have tried but hell you can hex them all if it goes badly."

Draco nodded smiling a bit at the thought of hexing a crowd of men, "I could do that… I guess. It might turn her off but then again it might look…"

"Like you're deranged," supported Voldemort.

"I was shooting for trying hard to impress her but whatever," Draco replied with a shrug.

"Or you could turn over a new leaf," replied Luna passing by laughing in Marcus's arms before the two decided to start doing a series of odd motions that looked like a duck and a turtle dancing, then again it was Marcus and Luna dancing. They were both rather odd. Odder than a purple monkey riding on the back of a 6 legged horse with 2 forks for ears.

Draco got up, Voldemort patted him on the back and watched as Draco took a deep breath and headed towards Bella tapping on Aro's shoulder and asking for the dance. Aro nodded and ran off to talk to Voldemort. "You know, that kid issss really nice… makess me hate him a little but old habitssss die hard. But you know he'ssss grown up again from the sssspineelesssss kid he usssed to be."

"You really have a speech impediment my friend," replied Aro after a full minute had passed from slowly translating that sentence in his mind. "So… when will we kidnap Bella?"

"Does midnight sound good?"

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Victoria when will we-"

"As soon as Edward steps in we go for it. You got everything Caius?" Victoria's red eyes watched Bella below dancing with the little warlock like she was her target.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're a warlock?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah but to be honest I'm not liked in my… 'community' of witches and wizards."

"Well how many are there?"

"Half of the world population. They have a few I Hate the Malfoy's websites because our family was aligned with snake face over there," replied Draco nodding a head at Voldemort who when noticing Bella glancing at him waved drunkenly at them with his flask in his hand that threw liquor all over Aro's kimono. Aro promptly began to cry and so did Voldemort who cried trying to tell Aro how sorry he was.

"Well that sucks," I said feeling sympathy with Malfoy. Jacob and Edward's 'kind' liked them. Then inspiration struck me as Draco twirled me around and spun me back into his arms. "You know what? I know my site isn't exactly all that famous-"

"What're you kidding me? Your site has a lot more attention then you think," smirked Draco before coughing and saying, "well I believe it does. I'm not saying I'm part of one but there are some clubs all over the world…" I quirked my brow at him. "Yes its weird. Just continue what you were saying before I dig myself a whole from which theirs no return." I actually laughed a bit, he was odd.

"I could dedicate my site to the Malfoy family and write good things about you and maybe pose in a photo or two with you…" Draco's eyebrows rose up and his eyes widened. "Not those type of pictures. I think I'm going to quit the whole thing… it doesn't make me that happy and it was used in a very selfish way to get back at someone." My heart thudded in my chest and I bit my lip. "I shouldn't be having such a good time anyway. I'm so confused between guys I don't need to add you to the list," I laughed making a joke out of us dancing.

"Who said I was interested in you?" Draco laughed and then dipped me.

"Oh, I know who you're interested in. Its Voldemort isn't it?"

"Bella," breathed Draco holding my hand tightly as he stopped our dancing as he took on a serious note, "I honestly think you need to make up your mind. Not only is it driving you crazy but its driving others crazy as well and its affecting all your decisions. I mean because of the website thing people want to kidnap you." My eyes widened as he motioned to Aro. "I'm speaking from my own mistakes. Know what you want."

"Draco… thanks," I smiled hugging him. And for once I knew exactly what I wanted in my life and exactly what I needed to do to get it. "I think what I've always wanted was…"

Before I could finish in the .098908 seconds I needed to finish my sentence Edward and his family, with Charlie walking arm in arm drunkenly with Emmett, strolled in. Edward came up beside me pulling me out of Draco's arms and saying with a little growl in his words, "Sorry to interrupt I think this is mine."

And I felt Edward stiffen as from the kitchen came the wolf pack walking out in a gang with Jacob growling, "You're wrong for once bloodsucker."

My heart leapt in my stomach as I saw them both and decided right there and then to tell them what I had been about to tell my new friend Draco when all the power went out in the house sending us all into a pit of darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Draco had been about to see what had startled Bella and the vampire behind him but the lights had conveniently sent him into the darkness.

………Somewhere far in the darkness the snargles crept into the war and killed all of the spiders leaving the grasshopper to fight the spider prince in a final epic battle that would be remembered for a full 20 minutes in the future and then forgotten as the swine flu would be released into the air…. And the snargle made its way to the Cullens house where it had been watching everything. There was nothing the snargle didn't see and the snargle sensed that Bella would need its help soon more than she could possibly imagine. Then again she didn't know snargles existed so it was indeed more than she could ever imagine. And somewhere down in the darkness Luna sensed the snargle presence and said to all in the darkness, "Beware the…. Ow get off my foot Marcus."

And in the darkness the only bit of light was Jessica snapping pictures occasionally at what she thought was Bella but was in fact Alec's right nostril. As Draco reached out for Bella to make sure she was there all he could feel in her place was a quick rush of air and then nothing. Her scream was heard for a fraction of a second and then it was cut off in the darkness.

And oddly enough none of the vampires could see very well in the dark but that can be explained because when the lights had come off the shields around the house and come up magnifying the darkness to something not even a magical creature could see through… well no magical creature but the snargle who was the most superior race that had been placed on this earth perhaps even the whole universe.


	28. Chapter 28 To the Bat Mobile

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related, Harry Potter related, Starbucks related, Snargle related, Lord of the Rings related, Star Wars related... I own nothing that it seems I've copied in here. I am using it purely as a tool for a story. Please enjoy.**

**Authors own shout out: Thank you guys for reading and reviewing my story. I love reading your comments more than anything considering they are rather funny and they make me smile like a horse with botox. And your ideas are nice as well. They throw me into not 2 hours loops of thought mroe of 6.8908 minutes of thought, I like most of them and hope to make some of them part of the story because some of you -cough to name one cough cough Selena- have sent some interesting ideas that I'm attached to. Thanks for everything guys!.. and i love Jazzy's name... and Hambercheeze... every1 elses names need to have some sort of food or fictional character in it... yes mine doesn't but I'm cool... okay enjoy. **

"WHAT THE HELLLLLLLLLLLL?" I screamed it at the top of my lungs before just shrieking for what seemed a full minute until my butt landed on the soft cushion of leaves and not so soft twigs. Before I could blink in the dark cave that resembled the bat cave a man gagged me and bound my arms quicker than I could struggle and call out 'God save the crickets.' I was hoisted over his shoulder. And then I saw her. She came out from the cloak of dark matter that was darkness staring at me with her cold tomato-cherry-twisted-nipple-blood-red piercing eyes.

_Victoria,_ I screamed in my head and sent the thought to Edward.

_Bella where is she? Where the hell are you? If you don't tell me I'm going to kick your ass so hard with a rubber boot you will wince when you walk!_

She chuckled softly and smiled those pearly-snow-like-cream-in-an-eclaire-milk-white sharp fangs at me and touselled her luscious red-blazing-sunny-more-perfect-than-L'Oreal hair over her shoulder. Her fingers went out to stroke my cheek as she purred in the voice of a lover, "Bella darling, so good to see you again." And then she raised her hand in a swipe and hit me in the back of the head flooding my mind with more darkness. Though not before I could send Edward my last thought, _Don't come after me, please. Stay the hell away._

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella," Edward cried out in the darkness, his nose flaring searching for her smell even though he could already guess some of what had happened from the images that had flashed in his head. "She's gone! Victoria has her!"

"Like we can do anything in the dark," growled Draco before shouting, "Lumos!" The lights flashed on leaving everyone in the room staring at Draco and his wand. Draco looked at the humans uneasily. "Ta daaa!" The humans began to clap uneasily.

"Okay get the hell out of here," Edward hissed to all the humans before glaring fixedly on Voldemort and Aro's gang.

"Where did she go?" Jacob snarled stalking to Edward angrily, his skin bristled before he clamped his fist. Jacob sniffed around as Esme rushed out the guests handing them all Ipods as party favors –she kept a box of Ipods around should she have a party and be lacking of party favors, it was Esme after all-. Jacob ended up on the floor, his hands and knees, not caring that Jessica snapped a picture of him before departing, sniffing recklessly at the tiles. "She fell through here." Jacob's eyes immediately flashed to Edward in shock and disbelief. "What the hell? You have a secret compartment in this house?"

"Don't glare at me! I didn't know this for once," Edward hissed. All eyes turned to Carlisle who uncomfortably shifted from foot to foot.

"I was a batman fan when I was younger and… and built a replica of the Bat Cave down there." Edward quickly scanned Carlisle's mind and pushed a button hidden under a picture of a furry pink kitten to reveal the slide to the underground compartment. Before a moment could be used Jacob and Edward both jumped at the same time ending up in each others arms screaming like a woman who lost 50 million dollars to a clown the whole way down the chute. The floor closed up and left the 2 together.

"Well this is awkward," muttered Marcus as Alice crunched her fists together and Jasper forced a 'regretful' feeling on the group of idiots –meaning Aro and his friends-. Alice took Aro and Marcus by the collars and shook them, "Is this part of your plan? Kidnapping Bella!"

"Actually yesssss," replied Voldemort drunkenly before he started laughing like an idiot. "Well we planned to kidnap her later but we had no idea Icky Vicky and Caiusss the Virusss did asss well."

Emmett stumbled over to Voldemort with Charlie leaning on his arm and the three of them laughed together like idiots just because they could all still breathe.

The La Push gang stepped forward as one group –which really gets annoying for them considering they hate being recognized as a group instead of separate individuals thought they can't help stepping forward together as one-, "Okay do we get to kick someones ass or not?" Came a shout from the back of the La Push group as Leah pushed forward through the group and then stopped in the middle of her tracks when her eyes alighted on Draco Malfoy.

It was like she had just seen the light of Heaven and realized there really were flying pigs that sang sweetly and mountains of éclairs. Her mind went blank and all she could do was stare at Draco, a god almost, the being that her life revolved around. The other half of her soul. Her mate.

"Shit," muttered Sam, "Leah just imprinted on a warlock."

"What? You're a warlock," she cried out.

"Yes. Why do you dislike them?" Draco was already on the offensive as he pointed his wand to Leah's throat.

"No I'm thankful you're not a bloodsucker," and as fiercely as Draco had placed the wand at the edge of Leah's throat she grabbed him just as fiercely and planted a large smacking kiss on his lips growling playfully as the others took a step back each with their own mixed emotions showing on their faces though most of their faces looked disgusted, with the exception of Luna who just said, "furry lumpagus" which pretty much summed up the moment. Yes furry lumpasgus it was, it was a lumpagus of furryness. Something sweet and something gross. As Draco pulled back he realized something, he pulled Leah away and held her at arms length as if she were a rare virus that he didn't want to catch, "You're brutal, up front, and feisty… where the hell have you been all my life?" And like that Bella was forgotten and a new relationship found

Carlisle coughed and pushed down on a figurine of a fat puppy eating dogfood to reveal an elevator. "Lets go find out whats happening, the easy way down though."

"If Victoria lays one hand on my delicate swan," growled Jane as she elbowed in room beside Jasper and Alice, Alec was crammed up behind Esme and Carlisle, Sam was dangerously close to Jared's face, Luna was rammed under Paul's armpit, and Seth was crouched on the floor under people's legs with Neville. Both gave each other a sympathetic nod. They'd been in weirder places though neither would mention it right at the moment. Marcus and Aro decided to piggyback on Rosalie's back, "Get the hell off me."

"No, you have the prettiest back therefore it shall be our cushion… High ho silver away!" The elevator door shut with Aro's exclaimation leaving the image of a ticked off Rose on everyone's minds for a full 2.7897987 seconds. Everyone being: Charlie, Emmett, and Voldemort who decided to having a drinking contest in Rose's room and Leah and Draco Malfoy who decided to run off and get married in a chapel so they could spend the rest of their lives getting to know each other. Ebony and ivory, tan native and pale Englishman, shapeshifter and warlock… okay peanut butter and jelly is more simple to say. Both content to wander around for 6.890890385 hours before getting married to get to know each other first.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"She went this way," grunted Jacob sniffing at the ground. "Come on are you going to help bloodsucker?"

"Give me a moment mutt," hissed Edward touching the side of his head lightly. "Bella's voice still tickles my mind as we speak." There was pain in his voice as Edward sat on a rock. "Give me a moment and you won't have to sniff around. Bella has a new talent," hissed Edward closing his eyes, "I can't see whats in her mind but she can talk to me through hers and I can talk back to her as well." Jacob stopped moving around in the dirt, thankfully because he had given new meaning to the term brown-noser.

"How can Bella-"

"She's odd remember," smirked Edward before he grimaced and opened his eyes. "I should tell you what she sent to me before she was, from my call on judgment knocked out-"

"That bitch!"

"Yes Victoria is one and she will have something coming for her when we get to her but look mutt Bella told me something before she went out cold!" Jacob crouched on the ground anxiously. He was beginning to lose his mind from worry over Bella. Bella told me,_ '_Don't come after me, please. Stay the hell away.'"

Silence…….. The young cricket-grasshopper baby was a ful grown jedi now as he chirped, he intended to find his mother….

"We aren't though are we? I don't know if you can but I can't," rasped Jacob hitting the ground and sending a large puff of dirt into the air.

"No. And though Bella's voice was… pleading, begging those words to me I can't. Not after seeing _her_ face," and here Edward's voice broke into a low mountain lion's roar as he remembered Victoria's face in his mind.

"Her face? That smell? That female vampire. She did this?" Jacob's body shivered ready to break loose.

Jacob's mind filled up with incredible worry for Bella. What the red head would do to Bella? What she could do to Bella? Drink her dry. And his anger beat at him more than he had ever understood anger before this was a newfound one, it was stronger than his anger for Edward when Bella had told him that Edward was the one for her, when she had cut ties off with Jacob so cleanly she hadn't even flinched, this was a new anger. "That bloodsucker is going to pay," he growled.

"I don't know whats going to happen to Bella but we have to get to her fast. Bella isn't a strong warrior or anything…"

Jacob abruptly glared at Edward, "I believe that has changed since you were last here." Edward got up from his seat on the rock and grabbed hold of Jacob's neck lifting him until he had Jacob pressed firmly against the wall of the cave. "If you're going to chase this vampire you can only do it for the right reasons. I only want those who care for Bella coming. No one that's insignificant and just wants to rip at vampire carnage."

"Look," Jacob said grabbing Edward's neck with his free arm so they both were holding onto a vital part of the other's body, "you fell for the old Bella Ed. Sure I cared for the old Bella, I was on the crush stage, but this new Bella I'd kill and die for! I love her!"

At that moment the elevator opened up and everyone that had been packed into it came flooding out of the elevator like a baby coming out of the uterus. It was just nasty the way they fell over each other in a jumbled mess. Aro stood up and bushed off his clothes before glancing at Edward and Jacob, "Tense awkward moment," he breathed looking down at Marcus seriously.

"We live for these," cried Marcus jumping up and singing with Aro in two harmonious beautiful bell ringing voices, "Awkward moment we must break it! La la la la LAAAA!"

Rosalie chose at that moment to pull the spiked mallet out of her purse and hit Aro and Marcus in the sides of the head knocking them out unconscious. Jane sighed and threw Rose a small smile, "Thank you. If we need to bring them with us we'll just throw them in the trunk okay." Rose nodded back. Both Jane and Rose understood each other in that one moment. They both had to take care of an idiot, well Jane had a few idiots to take care of. And then the moment was broken as Paul passed a silent but deathly fart and all those still in the elevator threw their bodies out of the elevator not caring if they hurt themselves.

……..the snargle watched from within the cave at the group of beings who had assembled to save one girl…. The Fellowship of the Brunette, the snargle had decided to name them….

Edward and Jacob let go of each other, each meeting the others gaze, both not giving up. "Well where is she bloodsucker?"

"Wherever they are they're gone," rasped Carlisle looking down angry at himself. "They took the Bat Mobile." Carlisle's eyes traveled to Edward for a fleeting moment before comprehension dawned on Edward.

"You rigged that car to go 450 miles an hour," Edward shrieked!

------------------------------------------------------

We were riding a plane. That much I could tell from the light feeling and the thrumming of the propellers. A private plane. I was still bound tightly and was hung on a hook to the ceiling of the plane rocking back and forth with it. I tried to move my bound feet and stop the spinning I was doing from where I was hanging. I would've thrown up but I didn't have that as an option, there was tap and a gag over my mouth so I felt like shit. When my bound feet caught the side of a box I was able to crane my head forward without worrying about swiveling around and I caught a glimpse of a beautiful man flying the plane: Caius. I sent the image to Edward. At the moment I wasn't sure if he'd get the image. We were separated so far away from each other.

And then a chuckle made me grimace from my hung position. I shifted on the box and brought myself up into sitting position on it though my arms ached from still being hung on the hook but I didn't care if it hurt I just wanted to see her and at least have some lack of motion.

"Hello Bella," she smiled softly from a chair that had been sitting right across from me. "I've been so looking forward to you waking up for me." Victoria pulled out a camera, "Like my former husband I too like video cameras." Caius shifted in his seat, he didn't know what Victoria meant but obviously he made him wonder. "Now let me hook this up to a live feed that will send this directly to Aro's inbox. She did all that she needed in 4.890808 seconds. Victoria taped the camera on the armrest of her chair and turned it on as she walked over towards me. "I do believe this will get Edward's attention more than your website," she grinned.


	29. Chapter 29 InFlight Movie

**Disclaimer: I only do this every so often... meaning when I remember to do it. I don't own anything Meyer related, Star Wars related, J.K. Rowling related, cheese related... or anything that appears in my work other than my own randomness and plot.**

**Authors note: No I won't change my weirdness. Deal with it and eat a watermelon. I'm hoping to finish up soon then again why finish soon when I can be like Meyers and write an endless amount of chapters? I'm debating. Hope you enjoy the read and I really want to thank all of you for reviewing. It puts a bounce in my day and its like whip cream in my cocoa with a sprinkle of chocolate on top!... -go to starbucks after you read my chapter- Again thank you for your reviews! I can't believe we're almost to 40 reviews. That makes me smile.**

"They're already in the air," replied Alice. Suddenly her head snapped up. "Get on a computer," growled Alice as an image flashed through her head. Edward tensed as Jacob shouted, "Someone get a damn computer!"

"Stop shouting I have one," replied Marcus, waking up instantly from the knock out Rosalie had given him with her mallet, pulling a small laptop out of the inside of his jacket. Luna stared at Marcus for a while and said, "You honestly carry that around Marcy?"

"Yes Lulu," he smiled and then his voice trailed off. "Without the internet civilization would cease to exist," he replied in an ominous voice as if what he spoke of was an omen that would eventually come through. He shook his head. "Sorry I had a Trewalney moment."

"You know Professor Trewalney?" Luna asked skeptically.

"Whose Trewalney?" Marcus asked turning on the computer and logging onto Aro's account, they shared one then again they shared everything, and he found the live feed that waited to be open. "Oh look we have a video Ary! Someone wants us to see them now!"

"And they call _you_ loony," muttered Neville. Luna glared at him. "I don't call you it, you're my friend…" Luna turned her back on him as Marcus popped up a video in his email.

"It's from that red haired tramp," growled Aro reading the message above the live feed, 'Watch now. –Love, Victoria'

"Ron?" Luna asked innocently.

The screen fluttered onto the laptop. Bella bound and hung up in a moving vehicle, a plane by the curve of the wall behind her, and Bella was using all the strength she could to keep her balance on the box near her despite the strain on her arms as she gained her balance and used it to stay still. "I do believe this will get Edward's attention more than your website," Victoria grinned into the camera. "This is a live feed so right now they're watching us. Your dear Edward and his family. And we can't forget your idiot stalkers."

- "I'm not a stalker," growled Aro, "I observe." Jane smacked him in the back of the head to shut him up.

"Like hell. Edward! Jacob! Stay away," rasped Bella, her eyes pleading at the camera.

"Cry out for help Bella," ordered Victoria.

"Hell no," replied Bella stubbornly as Victoria's hand lashed out and smacked Bella's mouth, blood trailed from Bella's mouth down her chin as she spun around on the hook having been jerked off the box.

- "Bella," Edward cried in worry wondering when the tears of pain would fall from Bella. He remembered all too vividly Bella's tears when he came upon her and her leg was broken with venom pulsing through her body.

- Jasper walked away from the image he couldn't stand it, but then he walked back and held onto Alice's hand as he watched on. It was his fault for not being strong enough that they had moved and broken off his brother's close relationship. He knew he'd have to close his eyes if it got worse. He felt responsible for this. Edward growled at Jasper his idea on Jasper's thoughts.

Bella lashed out her feet to grasp hold of the box and keep her place as she grinned, her teeth red from the blood, and spat out the blood and saliva at Victoria. "Suck on that bitch. It's going to take a lot more to make me cry this time."

- Who was this? Edward thought to himself. When had Bella gotten so… sure of herself? It was somewhat attractive yet what had happened to his old sweet innocent Bella?

"Lucky for me you'll receive a lot more," hissed Victoria. She turned to the camera, "I'm not telling you where we're going. One time James and I had to track her, now it's your turn Edward." Victoria turned around and smacked Bella again across the face sending a stream of new blood flying out of her mouth. But this time Bella used the momentum of the swinging hook to kick off the wall and shove her feet into Victoria's chest, though one of her knees met Victoria instead of her foot and she knew she'd bruised it as she swung back.

"Damn," hissed Bella from the pain of hitting Victoria's chest. She should've known Victoria's chest would've been so hard being a vampire. Victoria punched Bella in the eye this time, though lightly so she wouldn't kill the girl.

"It _will _take a while to break you. Well I'm going to have fun aren't I?" Victoria smiled at the thought of Bella's pain as she turned to the camera, "Next time you see her the bruises will be worse."

And that's when the laughter came. The scariest laughter there had ever been heard; it was the sound of a woman going insane or a woman reaching her breaking point. It wasn't from Victoria though. It was Bella, hanging suspended from the hook she laughed eerily as she looked up and glared at Victoria with a smirk, "You don't get it do you? Edward and I are over."

- The group around Edward turned to look at him questioningly. He shrugged, "What?" Confusion swept Jacob's face as he thought back to the things Bella had said, to her fierceness as she stood beside Edward... "Don't think mutt. We're together."

"He doesn't want me. "

- Again the eyes looked back at Edward. "Yes I do. She's lying." Bella lying, and not faltering, not blushing at all as she lied and he knew she was lying like he knew he was a vampire. How had she gotten to lie so well? Edward's eyes cut to the mutt, what the hell had he done to Bella?

"He left me. Do you think he would've let me have that site? He may have grabbed me at the party but that's because he was going to do me in far before you were going to. He wanted to eat me."

- Everyones' eyes got wider. "No I didn't…" Edward pointed to Jasper, "He did! Not me!" Alice bopped Edward in the back of the head and Jasper sent a wave of pain across Edward making him moan once before Jasper let it pass. Jane glanced at Jasper, "We aren't so different after all."

Victoria licked her lips on the screen. "You've done nothing by taking me. Just go ahead and finish me now," laughed Bella hysterically. "My life isn't in vain! I get to piss you off and your plans!" Bella kicked off the wall and began swinging around wildly. "Weeee! Ha ha ha! Haa!"

- "She's lost it, our poor turtle dove has lost it," replied Marcus.

- "That looks like fun," muttered Luna under her breath.

"I swear she'll hurt Edward. Wait until you see her next time. I'll wipe that smirk off her face," Victoria growled with a wicked smile though her eyes showed the loss of this victory from Bella's reaction. "Who knows I may remove it completely," laughed Victoria. The screen went blank.

"Italy," Alice breathed quietly to the group. "They're headed for Italy. Your home," she whispered looking at Aro, Marcus, Jane, and Alec.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I believe your Alice will figure out where we are if she hasn't already," said Victoria licking the tips of her nails where traces of my blood had been left. A shiver ran down my spine as she murmured, "Yummy," and closed her eyes in bliss before opening the bright red pulpits to glare at me. "Though luckily we've beat them to the airport and are already in the air thanks to Carlisle's little toy car," hissed Victoria reaching out to wipe off the blood from my chin and lick it with an evil glint in her eyes. "That little act on the camera will cost you Bella."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob sat in the plane, the oddly bat shaped jet more like it, thinking the whole way as they chased after Bella.

He cared about her. Though he shouldn't after the hell she'd put him through. I love Edward. I'm moving on. No wait I love Edward! Now let me make out in front of you!

Her words flashed through Jacob's mind like a frightening deathly scary rerun of Home Improvement.

"_Bella you're my girlfriend!" He'd shouted it at her. He'd already reached his limit when he'd seen Edward there but when Bella began spouting off those things, those words that stabbed at him he'd begun to slowly loose control as his heart was slowly ripped apart._

"_No. I can't be anymore Jake. I love him." The pain of those last words. That she actually could admit aloud that she loved Edward, still after all this time. It nearly made him crumple to the ground right there and then. It shook him so much that he could feel the wind around him being lost and his ability to breathe become even more difficult. "Don't you see what him and I have is different. You and I it was just… just a hapless fling that I needed to boost my ego." A hapless fling? It hadn't felt like that to Jake. Not at all. It had felt like the beginnings of an actual relationship with Bella but for her to deny any feelings for him and tell him that it was nothing to her. That shattered him. "I don't want you to come with me. Anywhere."_

"_You don't want me?" He'd croaked out the words. His mind had unreeled and it was like he wasn't able to keep up with the things she was saying._

"_No… of course I'll always love you… in a way. But what's happened made me realize that its time for a change. The right change, the way it should've been. Because I'm… tired of pretending to be something I'm not Jacob. I'm not a wolf girl. I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that… You're not good for me Jake."_

_Then who the hell is? That bloodsucker? Bella can't mean it._

Jacob remembered how desperate he'd been. He'd forced his memories of Bella upon Edward.

_Bella's laugh when she was with him, their dates, the happiness she'd shared with him, the hate that would peek its head out for Edward, and even the misery she felt when she thought of him but also the independence and sheer will power she used to get over him. "She loves me." He'd needed to say the words if no one else would. If Bella couldn't say it then he had to. Otherwise the relationship that had been slowly growing between them really would feel like nothing… And who would have loved him?_

I would've been able to get over it easier had she not done that. The image of Bella locked onto the bloodsucker's body, their lips mashed together. And those words. She'd never called him that. It was only something that a vampire would've yelled at him. _"Get the hell out of here mutt!" A vampire's words. And the last that struck the blow below the belt. "I've never cared about you!"_

Even now in the huge bat-like plane Jacob growled at Edward, his eyes locked on Edward's and Edward only stared back. He didn't do anything, which was really infuriating. It just pissed Jacob even more that he didn't have a reason to launch himself at Edward. Sam and Embry reached over and clutched onto Jacob's fists that had already dug into the black leather interior of his seat turning it into fluff and shreds. "Jacob you're stronger than this," muttered Embry. "Calm down bro. He isn't worth the time. Besides you should save that for the woman that's got Bella."

"I still don't understand why we're with these bloodsuckers," hissed Paul. Luna threw a beetle at Paul's head.

"It isn't nice to call people names," hissed Luna. Marcus nodded his approval. The odd pair had become quick friends.

"Because Bella is family," replied Sam simply. "And we take care of our family no matter what. Even if they don't wish others to help. Jacob didn't want help when he began to change, the same is with Bella. She may not want our help, she may have turned her back on us, but we can't forget the time she's spent with us. Besides, if I don't bring her back Emily will be pissed. She wanted Bella to be her maid of honor."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie, Voldemort, and Emmett had already torn up Rosalie's room. The amount of alcohol the three of them had consumed together was equal to that of 12 small kiddy pools that are sold at Wal-Mart.

–Subliminal message: Other stores are better than that 1 because the other stores don't beat puppies. Now go and mass-produce cheese! -

"Lets go fishing," replied Charlie. "Ya' know I haven't been fishing in 6 whole hours. It seems like that's all I ever do y'know. Like my life is nothing when my daughter isn't around but fishing. And then when she's around its like my life revolves around me leaving for fishing. Like I'm not significant in her life, just some character that's there…" Silence met Charlie's epilogue, the only one he would ever get to see short of his previous wedding vows that lasted a full 5 seconds of Charlie-speechness.

"Okay he's had one too many drinks," slurred Emmett. "Now you're just talking crazy talk."

"Letsssss go fisssshing," cheered Voldemort. He turned to his pet snake who had down so much to drink it had died in the process but Voldemort didn't realize it and threw the lifeless snake over his shoulders like a boa. "Letssss go get whatssss hisss facsssseee."

"Billy," Charlie roared enthusiastically! "To Billy's!"

………At the moment Billy was dancing around his house in his leopard print underwear singing Kiss's "Hotter than Hell" but substituting the words with 'I look good I look hotter than hell, dressed in leopardddd print'… Billy secretly could walk but he kept it a closely guarded secret that he never told anyone secretly because secretly he stayed in the wheelchair mostly to get money from the government secretly and to keep Jacob from taking off even more secretly. If Jacob had a dad in a wheelchair then that meant Jacob would always feel obligated to visit Billy when he finally moved out of the house and lets face it that's all parents want. Their kids to visit….. and you know occasionally get back at the government through loopholes… Secretly.

–Subliminal message: The word of the day is secretly…-

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Mike Newton was still using the Mapquest to find the Cullen's house when he ran into a newly hatched snargle that had been watching him. "Wow… you're an odd... thing." The snargle lifted up its trunked nose and let out a small trumpet sound. Within seconds the ever-knowing snargle appeared in a poof of green smoke. It looked at Mike for a moment before nodding its head and flew with its leaf-like wings to Mike's forehead to place its trunk between his eyes. In a moment Mike knew exactly where the Cullen's house was, where his house was, where he was, where Atlantis was, and where Ben Laden was… And he even knew the meaning of life, which was…

But as his mind processed the true meaning of life he fainted. For one so weak as Mike to be touched by the snargle could only do that in its presence. And so the snargle flew away with its young leaving Mike in the woods he'd wandered to and wondering why that boy smelled like melted cheese and rotten eggs. But the snargle didn't need to wonder long. The snargle knew everything. It nodded as the answer came to it; but of course, pink chairs. Pink chairs had caused Mike's stench. It was apparent to the snargle as it flew away.

It had a long way to fly… and as it did so a million of its young hatched as if being called into service and flew after its mother/father.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"We're close to our destination Victoria," came Caius's nervous voice from the cockpit. "We have 30 minutes before we land." I awoke from my sleep. Luckily Caius had begged Victoria to place me down from the hook when her theatrics were over and to place me if not in a chair in a corner of the airplane on the floor. It was nice knowing Caius was a little sympathetic and had some power over her. Then again he was driving the plane so his power could only last so long. I didn't want to open my eyes though so I kept them shut and continued to conserve what energy I had. Then again looking as if I was asleep might do me justice. I might find out something.

Edward, we're 30 minutes from wherever the hell we are. I sent my thought out to Edward hoping he would receive it despite the vast distance.

_Bella? Is that really you?_

No, it isn't me. It's someone else who can send you their thoughts.

You can be sarcastic in your predicament? Bella we know where you're headed. Italy. We're on Carlisle's private plane…

I don't know if you can get here as quick Edward. You guys are following after me right?

Well that's just it, Carlisle's plane, jet; whatever you call it has been rigged by dad to fly incredibly fast… Carlisle's a fan of batman… and well you get the picture. We're in a giant bat shaped airplane…

I would've chuckled had I not feared arousing Victoria's eyes and the pain she would probably inflict upon me. Who all is with you Edward?

Luna, Neville, Aro, Marcus, Alec, Jane, Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Jazz, Alice… and your wolves. They couldn't be deterred from coming. My heart froze in my body. Why would they put themselves at risk? This had nothing at all to do with the wolves, I thought angrily to myself.

"What's the weather like ahead?"

"Cloudy."

…Is Jacob with you Edward? Deadening silence followed my question. Answer me Edward. Is Jacob with you?

_So you do care about him?_

Edward try to get him the hell away! I didn't want him to come! I took every precaution to make him stay behind. But what does he do? Idiot! Edward dammit! I'm sorry. Edward I'm sorry. I know I'm confusing you but… dammit. The weather is cloudy here. You're all in luck where the bat jet is concerned.

_You care about him?_

"Can we contact the ones you left behind in the caves Caius? Including the wives? Is there anyway we cant ell them to get lost?"

"No," smirked Caius, if there was one thing even Aro couldn't do it was make the wives move. They wouldn't even move if hell froze over and Lucifer came bearing icicle death spears for one and all. "But I…" Caius hesitated a moment before continuing, "I know the way through the twists and turns below the city. We won't be disturbed. I'll bring us to a private area that hasn't been touched for eons."

We're going to an old part of wherever it is Aro lives under the city, I thought to Edward skipping his question. Caius said it hadn't been touched in eons.

"Perfect."

"Victoria what exactly to you plan on doing?"

_How much Bella?_

"I told you I wanted vengeance didn't I Caius? You promised to see me through the end with it as well didn't you?" Her eyes looked so saddened as she walked up to the cockpit to look at him like a saddened angel.

"Well yes but…"

"Don't worry. I'm just going to change her."

Oh God Edward!

Bella don't freak out over this question. A simple answer will suffice. I don't care if it hurts I just need to know.

"You're what?"

Edward! Help me now! Get the hell here as fast as you can!

"You heard me."

_Are you trying to distract me?_

This time I gulped in fear and opened my eyes to look at Victoria who grinned. "So you heard that part did you Bella? Let me set up my camera while you prepare yourself. By the time we touch down you'll be in pain. Oh yes you will." The smile Victoria sent me was as chilling as the cold look of the grim reaper as he gazed into the eyes of his victim in the coldest of winter –though not like he did with Scrooge because that wasn't cold at all more of a warning-. She scared the hell out of me and I wasn't afraid to admit it to myself as she smiled and let a tongue touch one of her eyeteeth that shone out sharp as steel back at me.

Edward shut the hell up! They're going to change me! They're going to change me into a vampire!

_What? When?_

Now.


	30. Chapter 30 Flames of Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight/Harry Potter related.**

**Author's note: Well guys I wrote about 4 chapters while I was at the lake without any Internet so I'm hoping to get them all up today. Yay! And thank you all for your reviews, I'm greatful for them and enjoy reading them. Thank you for everything! I would be nowhere without you weirdos.**

Alice's mind flashed to the pain that Bella would be feeling, her mind flashed to the only option Victoria had in mind for Bella's fate and the only option that Bella saw at this moment in her future. Death. Torturous, slow, and painful death.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Victoria assembled the camera within moments and sent on the live feed. The camera blinked its response showing to me that it was on. Victoria looked into the camera as I looked around for something. Some object that God had ordained be there for my sake. My hands may be tied up but my fingers were movable. "Hello Edward," she announced to the camera like a host of a famous television show as I found a long metal wrench behind the box where it seemed a bunch of tools were piled–you rarely find metal wrenches lying around nowadays- and grabbed it in my hand, "now is time for the fun." I managed to get up and launch myself at Victoria aiming the wrench at her head. I had to be as fast as I could be, and the only moment I knew that Victoria would be caught off guard was now when she was playing up to the camera, so I didn't hesitate. She was a vampire. I was a human. "OW! You mongrel," she growled at me as I came falling on the floor after the wrench hit her head. The wrench in my hands was bent like a limp curly fry and she didn't even look harmed though the reaction, her growl and her shriek were worth it. I couldn't do much though I'd try.

"You see how she fights? Well she won't be able to fight for long," hissed Victoria viciously. She leaned forward and took in the moment as I shook in fear looking at her. I couldn't do anything really. I kicked the box near me at her to no avail as she broke right through it and held me in her grasp as if she were cradling a sweet baby, and yet the way she held me I couldn't move. All I could do was yell, "Let me go! Let me go you bitch!" But my words were to no avail as she leaned over; her lips were hesitant at my neck. And herein was the moment when I thought why not give her the opposite of what she wanted…? She wanted my pain. I couldn't give it to her.

"If you bite me you're just going to have a hell of a time on your hands. I _will_ be after you," I growled at her. "And there will be no mercy."

She laughed. She actually began bubbling beautiful laughter. "What makes you think I'll let you survive the three days of change? You'll be in pain before I kill you!"

Her teeth sank into my skin like it was a piece of paper and her teeth the ragged scissors of vicious doom. The poison was sent through my neck like a shot of heroin except this wasn't going to knock me out and leave me with nights that I'd never forget and a tattoo on my leg that said, 'Kobe was here.' This was quite the opposite of heroin, it wracked my body and I shook at the first bite, the venom heating my blood immediately so I felt like a boiled crawfish in Louisiana during Mardi Gras night with a group of fat people waiting to eat my fleshy pink seafood goodness.

She bit me over and over. I didn't shout. All I did was writhe and squirm from the pain of the bites but I didn't cry out. That's what Victoria wanted and when she saw that my mouth didn't open to scream she bit even harder into my skin sinking into me with the mindless hunger of a shark. I bit my lips in pain, knowing that they were bleeding from how hard my bite was, but that's all I could do to try and suppress the pain. The blood that filled my mouth only made Victoria grin. She licked the wounds that littered my body like pock marks, each bite as poisonous as the other.

The blood pounded in my head, my body contracted and contorted and the only thing I could shout was to the camera, to the one person I loved with all my heart even though it had taken me to this moment to realize it, "STAY AWAY-" But my sentence was cut off when Victoria sank her teeth into me once more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"BELLA," growled Jacob! His body shook and prickled and he began to change in anger.

"Hold him," shouted Sam as all the wolves at once and Rosalie and Jasper began to hang onto Jacob's writhing body. He felt pain in the change but he knew it was nothing compared to Bella's.

Edward just sat there watching the video, watching the future in Alice's mind –she'd been standing in the same place for a full 4 minutes seeing nothing but the option Victoria was choosing, she stayed still for so long that Aro and Alec began to doodle on her face. Edward's body twitched as he rushed to the front of the plane angrily. "Dammit Carlisle hurry up!"

"We should be landing in 30 minutes," called out Carlisle!

"That's not-" Jacob let out a loud howl amid the changes as his nails stretched out into long claws, "-good enough for me!"

"I see their plane! Its landing," Carlisle cried pointing far out from them in the distance a small speck but Edward and Jacob could both see it, even in the haze of his change Jacob could see it and he knew what he wanted to do.

"I'm landing now," shouted Jacob in the mixture of a growl and a human moan. By this time Edward had joined the others in trying to restrain Jacob, having read Jacob's mind and knowing what the wolf planned to do. As the others piled on him Jacob burst forth from their bodies, his body a large hairy wolf, his mouth a snout, and his legs two powerful machines that launched him towards the airplane door where he wrenched it open. Without any thought for himself Jacob dived out into the wind.

For a moment Jacob knew what he was doing was suicidal, none of the pack had tested jumping this far up in the sky but even if he broke something or worse it would give him a head start rather than having to wait for the plane to land. Between the time he fell and the ground he believed he had enough time to rationally think on how to land without killing himself.

However he didn't have such a leisurely moment to think considering a pair of arms wrapped around him in the flying of the wind and the whipping of his fur. "You didn't grab a parachute idiot," growled Edward as Jacob began to squirm trying to get Edward's arms off of him. "Here's the difference between you and myself wolf; I can survive the landing so like hell you're going to push me off you. You need me and I need a stronger nose!"

Marcus and Aro looked at each other as they glanced out the door watching Edward and Jacob's fall through the wind. "Do we jump too Aro?" Marcus asked as Luna began to climb on his back. "What on earth do you think you're doing Lulu?"

"What does it look like? Our brooms broke when we landed in that place and my threstal killed over and died." Neville looked at Luna with a raised brow. "You know what I mean, in the threstal way of death it turned into a human horse. So all I have is you Marcy. I like Bella… and to be honest I'm scared of airplanes." Marcus got a stern look in his eyes when he found out of Luna's fear as he looked at Aro.

"Well, it's the right thing to do," he sighed rolling his eyes at Aro -damn he hated acting like a good guy, he much preferred sitting next to Aro's side and pillaging from the weak who looked up to them but damn Luna for giving him that look. Marcus looked into Luna's frightened eyes, "if we're going to do this we have to do it right." He swung Luna into his arms so he could hold onto her knowing that her grip wouldn't be able to hold on through the wind and lunged out of the airplane shouting, "Geranamo!"

Aro looked at Neville who also jumped into Aro's arms. "What the hell?" Aro dropped Neville. "Just because they do it doesn't mean I will. Besides, you're not my type."

Jane rushed past Aro shouting out, "Navajo!"

Jasper followed suit. "Cannonball."

Alice jumped after him totally unaware of the fact that her face was covered in doodles that made her look like a French man with a unibrow. "Pocahontas!"

Carlisle and Esme grabbed each other's hands and jumped out together shouting, "Sacagewea!"

Rosalie looked at everyone else who were still in the air plane before glancing at the spot where Carlisle had been driving the plane. "Who the hell is driving now?"

"I am," cried Aro jumping in the seat as he began playing with the controls forcing the plane to speed up before he aimed it downward in a plunge.

"Not again," shouted Neville hanging on for dear life onto Alec.

"Every mystical person for themselves," cried Alec jumping out the door with Neville on his back and his arms reaching back to hang onto the wizard. The wolves looked at each other and then Rose.

"I don't want to break my Jimmy Cho heels," she replied oddly stable where she stood in the airplane even though it was tilted downward.

"How the hell are we going to survive?" Embry shouted at Sam.

At that moment a fleet of snargles flew under the plane and turned off the power with their minds as they guided it on their backs towards the ground.

"Told you I could fly," cried Aro totally not realizing he wasn't driving at all. "Drama queens the lot of those idiots jumping out of the plane. I hate jumping out of the plane. The air messes up my hair." And as Aro's hand came onto an odd button that looked like a burning Christmas tree with bottles of beer hanging as ornaments on it, he unconsciously triggered the eject button on his seat and was launched out of the plane parachuting through the air grumbling about his hair.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Too bad nothing had been blacked out. Too bad I hadn't fainted like most girls would've. I wasn't able to block the pain at all and I couldn't even hear anything from Edward though I could feel his touch in my mind as he tried to contact me. But my own pain blocked out everything though I hoped what I sent him he received though I knew it was spastic and not what you'd normally send to someone:

Argh! Shit! Dammit! If anyone comes after me I will hurt them! I'm getting nothing from you but I'm in pain and I don't want anyone coming after me! Ah shit! It burns! It burns! I'm on fire!

I was in a bound bag thrown over someone's shoulder, probably Caius considering he did the dirty work, and all I could feel was the wind breezing by as he must've been running. And even that small bit of wind couldn't reach me I was in such pain. I had no clue where we were headed but I was pissed and in pain.

My arms felt as if they were consumed with fire, every molecule of my body screamed, and all I did, all I could do was shudder and struggle. _God please don't let him see me this way. Please send him back home._

The tears fell down my face, evaporating as soon as they hit my skin. I wasn't even bothered that there wasn't much air in the sack. I was already in misery as it was. All I knew was that it seemed like we kept varying directions.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Where did they go? Jacob thought to Edward. Can't you contact Bella?

"I haven't been able to reach her mutt." Edward and Jacob walked through Italy with Jacob on the end of a leash considering it would've otherwise looked incredibly odd for a giant wolf to be walking around alone on hind legs. Then again it still looked odd for a wolf that large to be walking on all fours on a leash anyway. The others had spread out searching all around the airport, trying to close off any way for Victoria to escape their area before reaching the city openings for the sewers that lead to the 'all powerful' home of Aro. Edward tugged on the leash. "Lets go to the sewer."

How are you going to tell the others?

"I don't need to. Alice will see and get the others. We'll go on ahead."

I'll notify the gang.

------------------------------------------------------------------

I leaned against the wall chained up, my arms hurt like a bunch of green horned snargle-toothed demons with toilet paper for tails had descended upon them biting and gnawing. Then again the blood was rushing from my arms. I would've cried for the pain of having my arms stretched up against the wall for three hours had I not been crying for the thought of those I cared and the other pain I suffered.

Forget incredibly hot Johnny Storm. I was the human torch.

I tried to focus my mind –in vain- on Jacob and Edward's reactions. I didn't want them to hurt themselves.

Dammit I was so self-centered! All this time I was focused on Edward and then Jacob, all the time I'd been fighting within my heart and you know what? Men aren't everything! They aren't the world we revolve around and just as I had been beginning to turn Edward comes in and my selfishness gets stronger so what do I do? I condemn us all by selfishly trying to get a group of friends as far away from me as I could when the unselfish thing to do would be to have told them all the truth straight up and pushed feelings aside. A real friend would've done that. I really do suck sometimes. It's like I'm a static character or something, but I'm not! I'm me. I rule my own life not some weird woman far away writing out my life story on a computer. –Subliminal shifty eyes-

What was really semi-selfish was… I kind of didn't want anyone to find me…

Wouldn't it be better to escape from this without them knowing that way everyone's lives would be made better?

Though the thought of me escaping didn't sound at all plausible right now. It was a moot point. I wasn't strong at all now was I? I was a vampire like Caius…

I was bitten. I had been kept for a mere six hours, during the first three hours I had been allowed to have my arms to myself until Victoria thought it better to stretch me out in my pain since I wasn't moaning and groaning for her satisfaction. Sadist bitch.

Seriously if there was a cult of sadistic people out in the world somewhere –shifty eyes- Victoria could be their leader.

Victoria would kill me before I had the strength of a new vampire. All this for one past love?!

Hell I should've claimed celibacy.

The fire roared through my veins burning my insides like a hot flame and made me contort against the wall. And through that fire I became something new. Between the moment she bit me and the moment I turned into a vampire, the moment that was insanity; I found something stronger than myself.

Pure raw anger.

Rather than being strung up like a poor moo moo cow at the slaughter I vowed to get out and claim vengeance. Oh yes sweet vengeance, I thought to myself, I would get Victoria back. And it wouldn't cost me anything. I still had some of my wits at least.

If one bite from one vampire took three days… if a series of bites from the same vampire took three days… did the same mean if you were bitten by two vampires…? Could their poisons clash and speed up the process?

I prayed quietly in my cell for a miracle. For my one chance to come.

---------------------------------------------------------

And as luck would have it the princess cricket knew how Bella was feeling and made its way out of the cell, past the spider guards, and on her way out she started chirping annoyingly at Caius and Victoria.

"Caius will you kill that cricket. That reminds me, go check on our prisoner. I'm going to send prepare a speech for our next message," she grinned toothily as her fangs glowed brightly as if some beam of heaven glowed upon her. "And stop pointing that flashlight at my teeth!" Victoria walked out to the soundproof room in the back, which had been placed in the sewers because of the strange noises Aro made when he made balloon animals… She would remain busy for a while Caius surmised because she was already glancing down at her outfit in disgust before she entered the soundproof room. Victoria by now was very predictable; she was probably going to go change into a better outfit before broadcasting on the Internet.

Caius looked down at the cricket and as his fist was one inch hovering over the poor cricket and killing her he scooped her up and placed her near a crack in the cell for her to escape before he walked to Bella's cell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The turn of the key echoed in my lonely cell. I was just thankful that the cricket was no longer in the room chirping like hell. "Bella you escaped yet?" Caius said casually stepping into the room and leaning against the wall. He chuckled softly and then immediately looked away from me. My blood was too tempting. And his sympathy tempted him even more so to finish me off.

"Caius… she's going to kill me-" I gasped in the pain, "isn't she?"

"Yes," he said without any emotion as he looked out of the bars of the cell, though I could barely hear him through the roar of the fire within my mind. I was surprised any previous vampires could survive such pain without going a little bit insane.

"I can't do anything about it," I breathed laughing at myself despite the pain. I knew that my mind was like a maze right now; even I couldn't make sense of anything in the fiery haze. I was so scared though that I was approaching insanity. I could feel it on the edge of my mind, a freedom I never knew, something most people didn't want to approach.

"Nothing at all."

"Can you at least do me a favor before I die?" I smiled, sneered more like it with a small chuckle. Caius glanced at me his eyes wide in wonder at my laughter before he looked away again.

"What would you wish for me to do Bella?" I scraped my right arm against the wall it hung upon and immediately heard his reaction, the sound of a small gasp of joy at the smell of more blood coming from my skin despite how contaminated it was. He turned to look at me but immediately refrained and turned back away holding tight upon the bars of the jail. I could hear the bars of my cell slowly creak into submission as he bent them like soft orange jello with the sheer force of his fingers.

"I want you to-" My words came out in a gasp for air, "bite me Caius. Don't drink my blood. Just bite… where she bit me." My words stalled once more as my mouth shook trying to form a coherent sentence, trying to manage out the rest, "And seal up the wou-"

"The wounds," he finished for me. I nodded laughing dryly.

"Why?" He choked upon the word but finally pinned his full focus on me. Caius wasn't too thirsty, which was comforting and at the same time scary because I didn't know what would happen if he did drink from me. I could very well die even if he was a bit hungry.

"A fighting chance," I whispered not able to make a sentance. Caius came close to me and snapped his fangs close to my ear before he breathed quietly, "Do you think you can handle being a vampire? You don't know if it will work."

"The worst that can happen is Victoria killing me," I managed to breathe out.

"And if it does work?"

"I'll probably kill innocent people…" I chuckled a little at the irony of it, my only chance being a chance that would more likely end up killing me anyway, "you'll have to kill me anyway. At least… I'll have a chance."

"Why should I help you?"

"Be honest with yourself Caius. You don't know whether she's telling you the truth or not…" I rasped out. I didn't care if he could kill me by flicking a finger at my chin right now. I was about to die anyway. I took in a deep breath of air and managed to rush out as quick as I could while I had the strength, "I'll make you a deal. If I survive I'll ask the Aro not to kill you, tell him to touch her and tell you the truth… or Edward to read her mind and tell you the truth. I don't lie. Everyone can tell when I'm lying. Caius am I lying now?"

Caius didn't answer. He didn't have a need to, I saw the fear flicker in the back of his eyes should Victoria's plan not go so well and the Volturri catch up to him or worse the Cullens and the wolf pack.

I closed my eyes in relief and joy as Caius leaned over and press his lips to my neck. His teeth biting on the previous bite on my neck like a lover giving a hickey. He licked the first bite shut and the new poison sent another wave of spasms through me making me shake as the poisons collided in my body. His eyes looked at me asking if I could take it, I just nodded. He began working quickly, biting here and there where previous marks had been, and licking shut the marks upon my body. With each new bite a hotter wave of pain struck me.

And then the real pain began.

I wasn't in hell. I was hell.

I was the burning inferno that Dante wrote of. Every flame inside of me slowly destroying what was human in me. Killing me and heating me like a burning sun. The devil thought he was living in hell, clearly he'd never been a vampire.

And that was the moment the last shred of sanity I had broke in two and burned up in the fire inside of me.

I was lost.


	31. Chapter 31 The Tunnels Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related/Harry Potter related.**

**Author's note: Just wanted you to know what these chapters are about. It was a really long chapter so I'm breaking it into groupings. This is the first.**

**In the tunnel the teams are split up so whats happening between the teams in each tunnel? And what's happening with the folks back home in Forks who were left behind? What went on when Emmett actually proved that vampires could get drunk? This is part one of 'The Tunnels' chapter.**

She was covered in flour and sugar. Smelled of warm delicious treats. And had a temper to match the heat of the oven.

Emily was baking. That's what she did when she was nervous. Already the bar was loaded with muffins and cookies. She would've had someone to share them with had not Billy gone out to the bar humming, "I Will Survive," with a bowling bag in his lap as he rolled out the door. He was the oddest person that came in and out of the house. Emily had her suspicions but kept her mouth shut. His secrets were no ones business. And it would freak out Jacob to no ends if he knew some things about his father.

Sam hadn't called at all. She knew he was on an airplane to rescue Bella, she'd gotten the call and was incredibly angry that he hadn't taken her with him. Bella was as much her friend as his. In fact even more so.

And what was taking them so long to get married? Sam and Emily were out of school so what more were they waiting for? Emily knew she was waiting for Sam. He was all fast to woo and win her heart, then again they were imprinted, but what about marriage? Why was it taking so long to decide on a date for that? She knew that Sam feared putting her in danger but that's what came with marriage. Danger. Not being sure and being to ride it out with someone you loved.

Emily slumped down in a chair and tears began to make trails down the flour that had been on her face. She buried her face in her hands when a knock resounded in the house and she looked up to find Angela walking in with Ben behind her. The two girls had become fast friends after Bella had taken them out together and Ben was like another member of the La Push gang, a goofy guy who was overall incredibly nice.

"Emily what's wrong?" Angela had run over to me and wrapped me in her arms before pushing back my hair and wiping away the flour, the tears, and the sticky substance they'd made off my face.

"I haven't seen you this down since Jessica opened her mouth," replied Ben reaching out to grab a muffin and finishing it in three bites. Men had insatiable appetites. And yet most of the time they spent in front of a television so how the hell did they lose the weight?

"Bella's in trouble. She's been, well someone kidnapped her," I said being honest to the two.

"What? When? Who would do such a thing to Bella? Does Charlie know?"

"Charlie's in the jail cell right now waiting for me to come and pick him, his bud Voldemort, and Emmett out of jail. They were caught for DUI… Emmett drove his familys' cars into a pond so they could make a pier in the middle of it to go fishing on. And when he ran out of cars to stack on top of each other he somehow got to a police cruiser –not Charlie's… and they were found fishing at 2 A.M. this morning. Idiots." Emily couldn't help but laugh. She knew no one would be able to explain what had happened that night nor why Voldemort was so disfigured. "So Charlie doesn't know… At least I don't think he does. I'm going to pick them up soon, I think they'll be over their hangover by now."

"Where's Sam?"

"He went with the rest of the guys to get Bella and bring her home which is why I'm worried."

"Have you heard from him?" Emily began to tear up at Angela's question and she wrapped her arms around me, "Oh honey. Don't worry they'll be okay. Its second nature for men not to call back when they're busy."

"She's right. We do it all the time. We're just inconsiderate assholes," replied Ben behind Angela's back while shaking his head behind her back and pointing at himself to mouth out 'All except me. I'm not an asshole.'

"Come on. We'll go get them together," breathed Angela lifting up Emily. "And lets pray that Bella's alright and so are the others. That way when Sam gets back you can beat his ass for not replying."

"Believe me I will," said Emily.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Aro darling. Is Edward nearby? He has to be nearby doesn't he? After all I've got his woman. And by the way Caius really is a good servant when you make proper use of him you idiot." Victoria searched the room as if looking for a surprise. "Now where is Edward?" She smirked, "Oh he's in the room I've no doubt at all about that. Too bad I've promised myself not to see his face and accept your video camera feed." She sat cross-legged and righted herself as if she were about to do an interview as she put to order her outfit before smiling adoringly at the screen.

"This parts for Edward." She waited a moment closing her eyes in relish at the words she was about to let fall from her tongue. "Its been a full day Edward and she writhes in pain. The bite is coursing blood through her veins. Oh how sweet, I know the wolves are probably watching as well. Well you'll need all the help you can get. Aro doesn't even know all the twists of this place. In fact that's why he kept Caius around all these years. Caius is the key to solving these twists and turns. He was there when this place was built… in fact Caius is the architect," she smirked. "Which is why you lost us so easly when you chased after us. He knows every creak and cranny of this place.

"You should fear me. I don't care anymore about my life. You killed James…" There was silence as Victoria stared into the camera thinking about the one she'd loved, feelings rushing up inside of her, his death in her mind, their life together was gone. She let out a breath of fresh air to clean her mind, "Though I won't let her turn into a vampire. Oh no my dear Edward," laughed Victoria on the screen. "She suffers through the worst torture tonight. Tomorrow morning she dies for you. And your pain begins. Here's a snippet of her pain," Victoria smiled reaching over to press a button that automatically switched to a web camera she'd had placed in Bella's cell to reveal Bella squirming against the wall in seizures of pain and whamming her head against the wall like a deranged psychopath, and yet every hit to the wall sent a little crack in the structure.

It was shocking to Victoria as she saw this feed. Vampires were in pain, she knew this much to be true, when they changed though not this much pain was endured especially not with that much power.

If only Victoria knew why Bella looked worse than normal vampires in the change. But she didn't and she automatically didn't question it as she reached over to push the button and turn off both cameras.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had followed a small faint scent that only Jacob had been able to detect. The other members of the wolf pack were astounded at Jacob's strength in scent then again Jacob was pushing himself as it was for Bella. And they aren't even imprinted, Sam thought to himself… though of course the rest of the pack heard it. Jacob growled low in his throat and Edward quirked a brow at Sam.

"He's testy at the moment so could you please keep all your personal thoughts to yourself," interjected Edward bitterly not doing so for Jacob's sake but wishing they'd go ahead and find Bella already.

Finally they came to four branching tunnels. Jacob ambled over in the murk to sniff the first and so on until he sat where he was reluctantly and let out a loud mournful howl. "Shut up before they find us mutt."

"Oh yeah, two vampires will come after a pack of dogs, a coven of vampires, a witch, and a warlock," replied Jasper sarcastically rolling his eyes. Edward glared at him. "What? I'm standing next to Paul and Rose! Everything they think is sarcastic and rude."

"Which is it?" Rose asked Jacob and then Alice.

"He doesn't know," Alice replied, "…give me a moment to think. I'm not going to add the wolves in my mind in the choices otherwise I'd get nothing."

Alice closed her eyes and shut out every sound around her focusing on the choices before her. In a moment Edward was watching her mind seeing how Alice really and truly worked when it came down to it. Alice's mind focused on the vampires. At first in her mind she tried rushing them down one hole at a time and every time it got fuzzy before she could find out what was at the end of the tunnel like what happened when the wolves came into her visions. So then she broke the vampires down into groups and alternated going through over 1,872,477 possibilities in her mind in under 2.7985 minutes.

Alice huffed bitterly and glared at Jacob and the wolf pack, "In every scenario I get a fuzzy screen. Nothing. I can't find which one has Bella meaning in her future you mutts are destined to be there. Destined," she repeated the word glancing back at Edward. "Never before has this happened to my mind," she almost sobbed as Jasper wrapped her in his arms rubbing her back and nestling her head under his.

"It sucks being blind like the rest of us doesn't it?" Jasper whispered against her ear and she elbowed him in the ribs watching with a smile as he doubled over. "Sorry honey."

"That's what I thought." Alice gently kissed Jasper as everyone else grossed out.

"Now is not the time nor the place," Paul murmured bitterly.

"Secretly I feel he's jealous," replied Jasper earning a stray brick to be thrown at his head. Paul grinned with murk dripping from his fingers, "Whoops must've slipped bloodsucker. Sorry."

"I have an idea. Either way I know its not destined for me to help find Bella. I tried just placing a few others and myself in the tunnels and it didn't work. So we have to go in blind," hissed Alice. "One of the wolves may end up at the end of the tunnel but that doesn't mean we don't have a shot at finding her. Just because I didn't see her means nothing."

Edward looked at Jacob and the wolf stared back at him. "Lets just go with destiny a bit," breathed Jacob, "say there is a wolf at the end. I think you and I both know how destiny can be with chances. I'm going to hope its me. Want to join me and hedge our chances with destiny Edward?"

"I don't believe in destiny."

"All the same, I do so I think it even more so that you and I should go together." Edward nodded after a hesitant moment.

"So Jake, which tunnel will we go in?" Jacob closed his eyes, a small glint of hope in him that this would work. Not only were Edward and Jacob being decently cordial but both hadn't called the other a slur… "Unless you'd like me to Jake." Jacob grumbled low in his throat before standing beside the fourth tunnel.

The sewers that led to the lair of the supposedly most 'powerful' vampires… I.E. Aro who was at that moment playing on a Gameboy –he's old after all- stationed at the first tunnel with Luna, Marcus, and Neville. Sam and the guys had decided the second tunnel. And the rest of the Cullen coven went through the third route. Alec and Jane decided to go back the way they came. Who knew maybe it could help their chances finding Bella? I mean would Victoria really expect them to come in and than go back?…

Into the spaghetti jumbled tunnels they went…

------------------------------------------------------------------

So at the end of their tunnel Aro, Luna, Marcus, and Neville had finally decided to sit down in bitterness. They were at a dead end.

"Oh no," cried Aro, or at least he shook since he couldn't cry. Damn the vampire tear glands for drying up because Aro would've been a beautiful crier.

"Look we'll find a way out of this," Marcus said clamping a hand on Aro's shoulder in tenderness, the poor widdle Aro had collapsed onto the dry curve of the sewer.

"It isn't that," moaned Aro, "my Gameboy died. And I haven't seen a servant for miles."

"That's because they reside in the servants quarters and we don't know how to get there," groaned Marcus angrily, "This is what comes from learning nothing in the years we've been alive. Caius was right. We are just beautiful sods with nothing in our heads. We can't even find our way to the food court in this place without his help. Or to the wives' chambers."

"You have a wife," Luna breathed, her eyes wide in shock.

"No no," exclaimed Marcus and then after a moment of silence, "…wives…"

Luna reached out and slapped Marcus across the face tears prickling her eyes as she glared at him through her crystal blue eyes. "What was that for?"

"What do you think? You're worse than a crumple horned snarkhack."

"Marcy's in the dog house," chuckled Aro smiling easily as he tossed his Gameboy in the sewers tiredly.

"Its not that I could help it. I've been alive for a long time you know… its not like I love any of them." Luna's brow quirked at Marcus as Aro looked back and forth between the two and glanced at Neville inquiringly, "When the hell did this develop?"

"I've got to be honest with you Luna. From the first moment I saw you Lulu," breathed Marcus stepping forward in the nasty water and not realizing that he stepped on a loose stone that was actually a button to a secret latch that led the four falling in a waterfall to a magical place filled with sweets and joyness…

…… "Luna where are you?" Marcus groped in the darkness reaching out for Luna until his hand came across someone's face. "Luna is that you?"

"Get yer hands off of me fo'," growled Aro.

"Lumos," whispered Neville, his wand glowing faintly.

"That won't be needed," hissed Aro clapping his hands as the lights came out automatically.

And there before the four was the food court. All the other vampires looked up from the buffet of human remains and waved at Aro. "Master," they cried out, "its good to see you home." Marcus pulled Luna off her feet and began picking off the clumps of sewage from her hair. "You brought take out did you?"

"No," growled Marcus standing in front of Luna protectively, "she's not take out."

"What about me?" Neville asked seeing that no one stood in front of him.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie had a hang over. Bad. "You're bailed," came a terse reply from Frank, one of the other officers, as he opened the jail cell doors.

Emmett groaned, "I win the bet," as he leaned on both Voldemort and Charlie for support and was led out to Emily who was stomping her feet angrily staring down the three.

"Why the hell did I save you three from being someone's ho?"

"Because you want my family and your family to strive for peace," replied Emmett.

"You wonder how my skin can remain acne free," suggested Voldemort.

"You love me like a father," replied Charlie.

"No. Because Emmett has a cell phone that he can use to call my boyfriend's cell phone. Since Emmett has enough money in the world to pay for large bills from the U.S. to Italy," growled Emily turning her gaze on Emmett. "Well big boy call him now!" Angela and Ben kind of shrinked away and decided it was better to walk out silently with Voldemort and Charlie while Emily had her terse talk with Emmett. As the four made their way out the doors a bunch of the officers saluted Voldemort and shook his hand warmly.

"Why'd they do that?" Ben asked Voldemort as they came to the car and were out of earshot.

"I lied and ssaid I wasss a war veteran," shrugged Voldemort, "how else could I explain my facssse?"

--------------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of the tunnel Sam and the gang were traversing through his phone rang to the ring tone Emmett had placed on Sam's phone when he was board in the bat plane, "My Milkshake." Jared, Embry, Paul, and Seth stared at Sam questioningly.

"I didn't put that on my phone," he replied pulling out the cell and answering it, "Hey Emmett how are you man?"

"Oh you pick up for him do you?" Emily's voice came on through the other line. "Uh huh you don't call me. You leave me worried at the house after you left for that party and you don't tell me where the hell you are!" All the guys took a step back from the phone in Sam's hand.

"She sounds pissed," muttered Embry and then he smiled, "Glad its not me she's mad at."

"I'm mad at all friggin of you," cried Emily.

"I'm sorry for giving her the phone Sam," came Emmett's cry from behind Emily.

"Look honey I really am sorry I didn't call you sooner. We've been busy with the plane crashing and-"

"What? The plane crashed?! And you didn't call me sooner!" Emily took a deep breath trying to stable herself though it was to know avail.

"Look I'm sorry baby. I love you so much but right now I've got some things on my mind."

"Oh yeah well I've got some on my mind," growled Emily. "We've been engaged for almost a year and Leah got married yesterday to someone she imprinted because she knew he was the one after they talked a while. And look at us. We've yet to make it to the alter!"

"Look honey I'm in a tunnel right now so its hard to hear you," lied Sam.

"Don't you 'look honey' me! Sam you better come home and marry me or not come home at all." Now that he heard loud and clear.

"Baby I haven't called you in one day. That doesn't mean I want to take my time marrying you."

"Then why aren't we married yet?" Silence on his end.

"I'll be waiting for your answer Sam," breathed Emily. "I just want to know that my waiting for you, not just right now while you're in Italy, will be worth it. Sam I love you. Goodbye." The line went dead.

----------------------------------------------------------

By now, as Aro was eating at the buffet and Neville was looking through a bookstore that was in the food court, Marcus and Luna were having some alone time. Well as much alone as you could get in a food court filled with vampires.

"You do care?" Luna asked, "I mean its stupid of me to ask. We've only known each other for a while but… I'm starting to get feelings for you. They aren't deep so far but I'm starting to get the fuzzyness for you," she smiled.

"Fuzzyness?" Marcus laughed walking Luna out of the food court to look at the map in the hallway of all the tunnels that the Volturri knew about, though he knew he wouldn't find the tunnels on it that Caius was in. He kept his eyes on the map for a moment before turning his face towards Luna with a quirked brow.

"My dad called it that when you started to like someone," she smiled. His eyes shone as he watched the odd young woman laugh. She really wasn't what anyone would suspeect for your average girlfriend but she was adorable. And maybe that was why Marcus was attracted to her so. They were both odd magical beings who didn't take things seriously because the world couldn't take them seriously.

"Well I'm getting fuzzyness for you too," grinned Marcus leaning down and kissing Luna softly on the lips as Aro made a disgusted face from his table, blood stains on his face, "You know people are eating here," Aro grumbled.


	32. Chapter 32 The Tunnels Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did it would be funnier.**

**Author's note: Here's part 2 of the tunnels. I'm coming close to writing the end! Yay! -cries tears-... -I need a moment so I grab a Twix-**

Jacob and Edward were too close to each other for comfort. They'd passed the time in silence walking through the tunnels. Jacob liked the silence of Edward, now if only he could actually die and remain silent. Edward growled at Jacob, "We're both here for Bella mutt but what I don't get is why the hell you're here to save her?" And so the time hadn't lasted long at all with Edward and Jacob being on a friendly name base. Nope now it was back to ridicule.

Jacob stopped walking. His coat of fur shed off immediately like a blanket falling to the ground and his body straightened up of its own accord as he shifted into his human form. Jacob stood in front of Edward in nothing but his stretched jeans that he clutched to his body. He glared at Edward with nothing but irritation in his eyes and a sarcastic tinge to his words, "Why do you think idiot? I love her."

"You may love her that's true," Edward replied simply as he walked past Jacob and rolled his eyes, "at least for now."

"Be quiet bloodsucker," said Jacob knowing where this argument was going.

"How nervous you must be hmm," Edward breathed trailing his fingers across the wall beside him before leaning against it to stare at Jacob and read his mind as he spoke. "To know that you'll never fully be with Bella because you'll imprint on someone else. Oh how that must eat at you. But why do you risk your life for her when you know you're going to end up leaving her eventually?" Jacob's fist bound up into a ball and he was faster than Edward had given him credit for, Jacob's fist would've come in contact with Edward's nose had Jacob froze where he stood, his fist a mere inch from crushing Edward's sweet beautiful snow white face. Edward could read Jacob's thought in his mind, **_She wouldn't want me to hurt him. Besides, its not like he can give her what I can. Though it would be a low blow to involve his sterileness. And I'm not going to do that though... _**Edward crooked a brow at Jacob, anger flashing in his eyes, "We can always adopt! Look at my family! We're far better off than you and yours. At least I don't have to worry one of my friends is my half-brother."

"You're not worth a fight," hissed Jacob taking that last line of Edward's as an even tie for the low blow.

"Oh but lets take it five years from now," smirked Edward leaning away from the wall to hiss viciously. "Suppose you do get Bella and you end up dating and who knows possibly marriage. But then what happens? You go out to buy a carton of milk for you and Bella. She's just had a child, a little baby with her hair and your eyes, pale skin like hers, and the stench of a dog forced to follow in their father's footsteps. And as you purchase a carton of milk in she walks. A woman. A stranger you don't know," hissed Edward lifting his hands as he painted the picture before Jacob, "You don't know who she is nor where she's from but automatically you feel the earth shift before your feet. I believe I'm getting it to the point since I've seen Sam's mind and the love he once held for Leah. Well you love her and now Bella means nothing. So you go off with this woman and have children and the child you have has to live in the tribe stuck being a wolf with its half siblings, its feelings always in your mind. And Bella stays heartbroken raising her kid by herself… Is that a nice picture for you to look at wolf? Eh?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Alice stopped in her tracks in the tunnel. "Oh no! Jacob's going to attack Edward!" Rose, Jasper, and Alice bolted out of their tunnel and into Edward and Jacob's in under 2.7197 minutes.

"Bella _will_ buy me new shoes," hissed Rose as they ran, her poor stilettos covered in lord knows what and her poor white feet were covered in goo as they flew down the tunnel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Esme looked at Carlisle and for a moment it all came out. His wonder at Esme being so innocent. The way she acted. "Esme, are you really so naïve when it comes down to things? Like the whole bit with Bella being a nurse."

"What do you mean? Is Bella not a nurse?" Esme's eyes widened full of shock.

"No honey. Bella is far from a nurse," laughed Carlisle, "There are these outfits that make women… well you know the stuff our daughter Rose wears. Lets just say they have less material than those dresses of hers. Bella posed in those pictures to try and seduce our son honey." Esme's brows went up.

"Carlisle… those outfits exist?"

"Yes," he chuckled as he leaned against the wall, his elbow connected with a rock that pushed down and revealed a hidden writing room with a couch and everything, it was like a medieval lounge, books everywhere, candles lit along the wall. "Would yah look a there." Carlisle stroked his chin.

"Where do you buy these outfits?" Carlisle's eyes widened as he turned and looked at Esme.

"Esme I don't want you to change anything about you. I just wanted to ask if you were really so childlike and I'm happy to find that you're mind isn't corrupted as the rest of the worlds is. I love that in you Esme. That you are pristine and innocent."

"Oh Dr. Carlisle. Sometimes I don't like being innocent." He turned to see a wicked gleam in his wife's eyes. And then she launched herself at her husband knocking back the door behind them into the writing room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward had taken it too far. By now Jacob was livid. He could control the animal within him yes, but could the animal control him? No. Jacob grabbed hold of Edward and slammed him into the wall lifting him up against it, Edward didn't even blink as he was raised in the air, "Hit a nerve did I wolf?"

"Yeah I don't know what will happen in the future. I'm scared of what could happen if I imprint on someone. I'm scared shitless to be honest. But I'm never going to leave her. I'm going to tell her what you told me, she can make a choice. But here's the deal Eddykins, as long as you're up against the wall listen to me clearly," breathed Jacob in measured tones as he said seriously, "I love her and the love I have for her is stronger than any damn imprint. So deal with it. She can make her choice between us but if she chooses me I will stay with her forever. No matter if I imprint cause imprinting has nothing on my feelings for her. If you vampires can have the miracle of overcoming death and changing than why the hell can't I have the miracle of love conquering an imprint?"

Jacob dropped Edward and glanced over at the three who had quietly gotten into their tunnel listening to everything. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill him. You better go back down your tunnel."

Alice froze again in her spot having another vision before she said, "Ew. No. We can't go back to our tunnel."

"Why?" Jasper asked as Edward made a face.

"Esme and Carlisle? We're in tunnels that smell like sewers," laughed Rosalie.

"They found somewhere and lets just leave it at that," replied Alice. "Right now I wish I was brain-dead. Lets get a move on."

"I thought they already had," replied Jasper feeling his one perve moment come on. Then Alice bashed him in the back of the head and it was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella lay there against the wall; the change came on faster and faster centering on her very heart. Like a large hand had clamped on it and was squeezing the shit out of it like a sadistic kid squeezing a cricket in its fist. And as the poison caught up with that vital organ she shook. Her chest was pulled forward and she rode it like a wave until at last that organ was swamped with a searing pain of fire and thumped once. Twice. And it was over.

She was dead. Her eyes lay open, dead to the world, and she was finally cold and clammy. Her sweet scent lingered upon her body.

Death had come to Bella Swan.

**Author's Note: Just thought you ought to know whats to come.**

_The race to the end of the tunnel. Who makes it first? Who finds her? Bella's death wracks those around her but what of her heart. Can it still love even though it doesn't beat anymore? What oh what will happen?... A sacrifice for love and redemption. To be continued... Bum bum BUM!_


	33. Chapter 33 Great Snark Snark

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**Author's note: I have one final chapter left that I'm hoping to finish tomorrow and have on before nightfall tomorrow. And knowing me my chapter will end as randomly as it began. Meaning I'm killing off another person in a stranger way. -at least thats how I'm planning it right now- Hope you like this chapter. Its long granted but you're almost done. Thank you for reading this with me so far.**

"They're in the tunnels so don't go making any more videos," murmured Caius looking at a blank wall with his hand touching it gently. That was Caius's strongest power being the architect. He could touch the stone of any building he helped make, which was why he did a lot of work in Italy so he could keep track of people, feel the presence of those in it and also if anything happened there in the past. He could see the memories of a building. He shifted uncomfortably, froze for a moment at something he caught in the tunnels, and then ran hastily towards Bella's cell growling, "No!"

When he reached the cell Victoria came up behind him. He held Bella's body in his arms holding her face in his hands, her eyes staring at him almost accusingly at the extremes to which her death had been brought. "Pity. I would've much preferred Edward to have seen her pain," breathed Victoria looking at her nails calmly before biting off a hang nail. "Oh well we'll make due with her death. Bring her to the bigger chamber."

"I'm sorry Bella," breathed Caius his hand falling over Bella's face to close her two eyes shut. He picked her up gently in his hands, the ends of the chains he hadn't been able to pry from her so he'd just jerked off two rusted chains, her arms hung down from the weight of the irons around her wrist, and he walked out of the cell leading Victoria to a chamber where he knew they would end up after having seen where everyone was.

"Caius do we still have those spell books in this place? The ones of the ancients?" Victoria called out wearily. He nodded. He couldn't even speak to the woman. "Good. I feel like the wolves will probably try to fight us along with the other vampires and those warlocks. From what I hear of the past there are a few spells that our ancestors used."

"Its forbidden to use those texts, they are our only holy books," he growled to her turning at her with his fangs snapping shut in anger.

"Testy are we? It seems you were attached to this human," she breathed twirling a strand of Bella's hair around her finger. "Besides your life has probably already been condemned. What are a few more rules to break?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victoria skimmed the one holy book of spells that Caius had given her. He couldn't fight her. She had a point. He was a dead man anyway. Her long finger found the spell that she needed and began to whisper the words in her mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob smelled her though the smell was different. It was like Bella had lost some of her Bella. "She's near!" He ran down the tunnel with Edward and as they exited out of it into the large chamber Jacob froze where he was staring at the image before him.

Alice, Jasper, and Rose chased after them but fell through a hole in the ground.

Bella lay on the ground at Victoria's feet, who was sitting in a throne smiling enchanted at the two. Normally she always had bruises on her body but this time she also had pale crescent shaped bites. Her once blushing face was pale. Her brown hair had lost its sheen. Her eyes were closed. And her moving chest was frozen. Victoria watched the reaction of the two men silently, a smile bright on her face.

Jacob's heart froze in his chest. He took a step forward and then another before he ran to Bella's body and fell down on his knees with his hand grasping for her neck trying to feel if there was a beat. Wildly he bent down and pressed his head to her chest searching for a sound. Silence. Edward stood motionless where he was, "She's dead Jake. She's really dead."

"No," growled Jacob pounding on the ground and leaving indents in it as he wept with his head cradled in Bella's neck. Tears tumbled down his face. His hands ravished her own holding her body close to him as he cradled her in his arms tenderly. "No!"

Victoria cackled in her wooden aged throne, "So sorry she died, believe me I am. I didn't get much fun out of her. It seems she couldn't stand the venom. Hello Edward, it seems that we're finally even now."

"You may be even with him but like hell we're even," growled Jacob jumping forward at Victoria. In that swift jump he turned into a wolf and he took her down, the chair being thrown backwards with the sheer force of the two and they began to fight.

Edward rushed forward at Victoria but she knocked Jacob into Edward and rushed for the book holding it closed in her hands. She had memorized the words by now, the words the ancients had used upon those who defied them to make them weak so they wouldn't attack.

"Undo the powers that have been bestowed,

"This I speak in the ancient ode,

"Weaken the bones of these born of the magical portal,

"Change their forms and make them mortal,

"Those who take arms against me,

"Those are the ones my power will come upon I plea,

"I speak these words that will bind thee,

"So I call forth so mote it be," she laughed.

Luna, Neville, Aro, and Marcus found their way finally –after finding a tunnel was lined with red arrows that said 'Victoria's this way'-. As they came into the room the ground shook and the wind howled.

Edward, Aro, and Marcus felt their bones waned, their eyes dulled, their teeth shrank, their muscles weakened, and their skin became the normal skin of humans.

Luna and Neville had raised their wands when they realized they could do nothing. Their wands didn't even spark and no matter how hard they tried they could do nothing. They were as useful as two muggles.

Jacob's shaggy wolf hair fell off and his muscles were gone. He was human as well.

"You're all mortals," Victoria snickered. Edward looked down at his hands in disbelief, touching his face, and his eyeteeth. His heart beat within his chest and he had color to his skin. Aro looked down his pants, "Yup still there." Marcus stood protectively in front of Luna. Edward glanced at the others trying to read their minds and found that he still could. Aro touched onto Neville and found that he also could read minds when he found the theme to Sailormoon in Neville's mind… _Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight, never running from a real fight…_

That's when Caius reached out and grabbed Edward's hand. Caius's mind pleaded, _If you can hear me. Bella said she'd ask you to show me the truth. Show me what really happened._

Jacob got up angrily stepping forward towards Victoria, "You think that's going to stop me from fighting you?"

"We don't have a chance Jacob," breathed Edward angrily, his eyes a dark blue as he wished for vengeance upon Victoria with every breath in his body. Jacob launched himself on Victoria punching and fighting as best as he could. She just stood there and took it before throwing a light punch into Jacob's chest knocking him back against the wall and knocking the air out of him. She laughed, "This wasn't the reaction I was expecting. I thought Edward would've been the one I had to worry about."

Luna ran from the pack towards the book rushing with all of her might when Victoria jumped in her path smiling, "You want death to come so easily?"

A large rock hit Victoria's head and she turned around to glare at him. He held another large rock in his hand. "Do that again and I will-" The rock would've hit her square in the face however she was too fast and it only hit the side of her ear. She didn't even flinch as she lunged at Marcus. Luna ran towards the book when Victoria shouted, "One more step and Marcus dies." Luna's feet froze, her heart falling to her knees instead of her throat. That's when Neville, Edward, and Aro all lunged onto Victoria. Luna grabbed the book and began flipping the pages searching for the words, "Its in Latin! How the hell did she translate it to English that fast," she called out. She couldn't read a bit of it. A snap echoed the room. Marcus's body lay on the ground as Luna ran with the book not noticing that he was hurt. The others had been thrown off of Victoria. "Give it to me you brat!" Victoria appeared as fast as the wind, like the child of the wind being zipped out of the uterus, right in front of Luna.

"I've got the words memorized anyway," cried Aro opening his mouth to speak as Victoria jumped towards him ignoring the book in Luna's hands. She clammed her hand over his mouth and he chuckled into her hand.

"That moron barely knows his own address," blurted Caius. Aro had lied. Victoria turned to look at Luna but Edward was still rather fast and caught the book thrown to him. He didn't have to say a spell in the book, the book had power in itself when held. So Edward blurted out two lines knowing that even though they were short they were still strong. It was the fastest thing he could do.

He pointed the book at Jacob as he said aloud,

"Give back the power bequeathed to he,

"As I say so mote it be."

Jacob threw himself against Victoria before she could hurt Edward. His muscle forcing her to slide against the floor. Victoria got up and grabbed Jacob tossing him to the ground like a rag doll and kicking him lightly in his ribs. His ribs had been broken when she'd first hit him there and it still ached. Jacob was in no way able to fight in the condition he was in yet he pushed on. Jacob cast one look at Edward whose solemn stare said enough for those who couldn't mind read, Give up.

"I'm not letting her death have been in vain?" He huffed as Victoria lifted up Jacob by the head. He clawed and bucked trying to escape her grip but she whammed his body against the wall. Victoria was older than Edward; she was stronger.

"She's already dead. You fight for a dead woman," laughed Victoria squeezing Jacob's throat as his body

Edward flipped through the book. Searching desperately yet knowing that he couldn't intercede to save Jacob's life given the short amount of time he had to do so. His fingers were unbelievably slow in human form compared to his vampire form.

Jacob closed his eyes waiting for it to come. His death so that he could join Bella, though he hated to think of things that morbidly like the bloodsucker Edward. One of Victoria's hands held Jacob fastened to the wall and the other held his neck ready to snap it off. "I loved her," Jacob rasped out.

A loud heartbeat was heard in the room, a big rushing breeze stirred though where it came no one knew, and then silence.

----------------------------------------------------------------

I found myself looking pristine, my skin had no blemishes, and I floated in a white dress. I'd been floating towards Heaven, celestial clouds lined the stairways that I floated over, and my nana stood there in front of the gates of Heaven smiling beautifully. It seemed like a long way to float, she was far away at the end of the tunnel of glowing light. She said in a lilting voice, "Its going to be okay You're going to love it here Bella dear…"

I shook my head furiously and stopped floating. "Wait… is this right?" I pulled my hand away confused. There was something I was forgetting. Something really important. But I couldn't remember. "I left something," I said grasping for the words I a stared at my grandmother floating there between Heaven and what was below me. "No… that can't be right someone… not something. But who?" I felt a tug at my body trying to pull me forward but I lurched back. "No. I shouldn't come."

"Bella that's all that's left for you to do is come dear."

"But…" I looked back behind me at the earth. There had to be someone I'd forgotten. I couldn't remember a thing. I hovered their indecisive when I fell on my knees in the air covering my ears as I heard a loud voice shout out, "I loved her!"

Memories flooded my mind that had been locked away when I died. His face. My beloved's face. I looked down at myself. My perfection shimmered and I saw myself for what I really was. My arms hung down with chains around my wrist, blood still dripped from my mouth in crimson, I was tired, a bruise on my knee, a stream of words escaped my lips, "He needs my help and I… I've been without him but I still love him…" My heart beat once in my chest. Wait? My heart beat? This was wrong. It wasn't supposed to beat. "Jacob," I shouted. Instantly I was flying far away from my grandmother, falling back, back to the earth being pulled by the Great Snark Snark who was the messenger of life and death, he was the grim reaper. My grandmother got farther and farther away. And then I landed. My body shaking as my soul thumped into it. My heart didn't beat anymore but I could feel the life in my fingers.

My eyes flew open and I rushed forward grabbing onto Victoria's hand. Everyone stared in silence as I pushed her away. I was strong. Stronger than I ever knew. My eyes raked over Jacob, poor Jacob and his beaten body as I rushed towards her, grabbed her neck, jumped high into the air, and sent her landing on the floor with a loud crash.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob felt a rush upon him when he saw Bella. Vampire Bella. And then he fell onto the floor staring at her. But it was okay. He'd felt the earth move and Heaven had come to him when he'd seen her. Though he was in pain his heart beat madly for her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I told you to watch out for me," I hissed my eyes glowing bright as I jerked off her head, ripped apart her stony body, and ended Victoria. I ran to Jacob, though it seemed like I just floated considering I was by his side in a matter of seconds. "Jake are you okay?"

Victoria's remains began to reform, her mouth laughing, "You need fire and you don't have it."

"Bone to dust,

"These words are just,

"Take her soul,

"Take her whole,

"Rid from this earth,

"Kill this being evil from birth,

"Birth, life, and death the cycle of three,

"As I say so mote it be," cried Edward reading the death sentence off from the pages. Victoria shrieked as the wind stirred and her flesh decayed into that of bone and her bones decayed into that of dust, and the dust was blown away through the cracks. Victoria was no more.

"Marcus," cried Luna finally noticing that he wasn't getting up as she towards his body. Edward flipped the pages and read off one more spell.

"Powers taken,

"Give back to those forsaken,

"Strengthen the weak,

"Give to the mortal,

"A taste of immortal,

"Power to thee,

"So mote it be."

Their powers returned, their bodies glowing in that one moment, and Luna still wailed. Luna stared at Aro's limp body crying, tears rolling off her cheeks and landing onto his quiet face. "Marcus wake up. We have our powers back. Wake up please," she cried touching his cheeks. Luna leaned down and kissed Marcus's cold lips. "Please Marcus. I just started caring for you. Its time to wake up," she patted his face and stroked his hair, shook him once before looking up at Edward and Aro tearfully. "Why isn't he coming back?" Her eyes had lost their shine and she looked dumbstruck and confused. "You returned his powers. Why isn't- why isn't he back?" Her voice broke. Neither answered until she yelled, her voice hoarse as her body shook, "ANSWER ME!"

Edward turned to Aro, his eyes full of sadness, "Is there anything in here to bring him back?" Aro shook his head, his face pure sadness.

"No. Once taken one cannot be brought back even if he is once more immortal. He was taken as a mortal," breathed Aro coming down to his knees and wrapping an arm around Luna who cried into his chest sobbing as her heart broke. Aro glared at Caius.

"Run now Caius while you have the chance. After we mourn your life is at stake," whispered Aro. Caius was gone in a matter of seconds. Edward stared back at Jake and I as I wiped the blood from Jacob's cheek. Neville stood forgotten in the background thinking how much he hated people coming back to life when he thought they were dead. Friggin' Harry Potter messed up his life.

"How do we get out of here?" Neville asked curiously looking around before leaning against the wall. The room shook as his shoulder hit into another part of the wall that was a lever. "Oh no what did I do?"

"You just set off the self destruct button," growled Aro angrily swinging the crying Luna into his arms.

"You have a self destruct button," shouted Neville. "Why on earth would you have that button?"

"For the same reason you don't have smaller teeth. No reason whatsoever."

I picked up Jacob in my arms like a rag doll and looked around at the tunnels, "How do we get out of here?"

Mike came out of nowhere into the tunnel with his little laptop in his hands and glanced up at us with a bright grin breaking over his face. "Bella? Hey this worked for once!"

"How the hell did you find your way in here?" Jacob asked.

"There was a chip placed in Bella when she went to the hospital that day our cars collided," explained Mike nervously, "I think Dr. Carlisle must've place it in there."

"Hello young Michael," replied Carlisle coming out disheveled from a hole in the floor, Esme followed behind him as they looked around the slowly crumbling place. Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice somehow tumbled out of a hole above everyone. Yes, the law of physics does not apply with the tunnels. The tunnels defy the laws of physics. The three landed on top of one another looking around dizzily.

"Oh… hey doc," Mike said blushing to the roots frightened Carlisle would say something.

"Hows your bladder infection Michael?"

"Um, do you guys want out of here?" Michael switched the subject and looked at us expectantly.

"Yes! Now," I cried jumping forward and grabbing onto Mike's hand, "Hurry and I'll give you Rosalie's bathing suit!"

"Bella!"

"Rose do you want to live and wear a newer pair?" Rosalie shut up. The building would've fallen on all of them already had not the snargles made their way into the tunnels and began supporting its structure for the others to run out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike had saved the day. Carlisle pressed the top of his watch signaling for the bat plane to arrive quickly. And they all piled onto it finding that the rest of the wolf pack were already sitting inside of the plane. "How?" Alice asked them.

Sam shrugged in disbelief, "I don't know how but we fell down a hole in the tunnels and suddenly we popped out of the toilet…"

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," muttered Embry. "Lets just say everyone better hold it until we get back."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oddly enough Alec and Jane took the way back and ended up below the Leaning Tower of Pisa where they stumbled across Caius who was coming out of an escape hatch in the tunnels. Jane's eyes lit with fire, "You hurt Bella. You must die." Jane and Alec launched onto Caius grabbing hold of him. Sadly though the leaning tower of Pisa decided at that time that it wanted to pretend to be sleeping beauty because it was tired of being a building, it fell, squashed, and killed the three. And they were never heard from again.


	34. Chapter 34 I Love You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related, Twilight related, or Lord of the Rings related. If I did I'd be rich and would buy us all vans that looked like the Mystery Machine.**

**Author's note: Sorry it took a couple of days I was busy with my family from Charleston and I've been making costumes for me and my friends to go see the Harry Potter movie premier night dressed as Deatheaters. I hope you like this... Enjoy. Please. And thank you all for your reviews and your consideration! You've all made me so happy and ya'll really touched me -sniffles- in the right way too! Love, Korky**

Carlisle had forced Edward to drive the plane as he worked on Jacob making him stay in one body as he checked the bones and began bandaging his ribs. I stayed by his side the hole time clutching onto his hand when Carlisle took me to the side with a serious face, "I'm surprised how he survived Bella. Even for one such as he. We'll have to be careful moving him. For now I'm giving him as much morphine as I can though his body keeps burning it up." I nodded. Jacob already looked whoozy where he lay in a bed in the back. This plane had everything a vampire with a batman fascination could afford. Carlisle left us alone though I don't know how alone we could be on a plane where everyone, but Luna and Neville, had acute hearing.

"Bella," Jake muttered my name. I went to his side immediately touching his head and bringing his hand up to my face.

"What Jake?" I asked. "Do you need something? A glass of water? Carlisle to come back?"

"You never loved him in the past Bella," Jacob breathed opening his eyes a fraction. I didn't stop Jacob but listened to him. He needn't even tell me I had never loved Edward. As far as I was concerned I knew who I loved right now and wanted to be with. My past fantasies were gone. I was older now in many senses and knew what I wanted. Who I wanted was here beside me, though Jacob didn't know. Yet.

"It was always attraction. If he weren't so gorgeous would you have loved him? If he _were normal,_ a human like I was when you met me do you think you would have loved him?" Jacob fell fast asleep with those words.

I stared down at Jacob, though I knew who I cared for now I still thought over his words. Jacob was right though. All I ever focused my life on when I was with Edward was his beauty. The fact that he was a vampire. It was all so mystical to me and that's all I remember thinking about. How can he be so beautiful? How can he be so smart? If he weren't a vampire he wouldn't be so smart. I started thinking about Edward with Mike or Jacob's personality and realized something. I had been so shallow and superficial in my earlier relationship. And then I thought of Jacob as a normal person. I would've still eventually fallen in love with him.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The plane landed on the top of the hospital allowing for easy access to the medical supplies Carlisle would need. Its tires landed on the leaders of the spider war, because the young Jedi crick-grasshopper child had used the force to make sure the tires landed there, thus ending the war and giving a victory to the crickets and grasshoppers.

I carried Jacob, his sleeping beat up figure, I carried him. I didn't let Edward carry Jacob when he offered. I didn't want to let him go. I followed Carlisle, casting him an astonished glance as I noticed a Bat signal on the roof of the hospital, as we walked through the door the halls to a private room where I placed Jacob gently on a bed and walked out of the room to talk to the others. "I'll stay with him. I'll call you Carlisle if he needs anything. Until then I'd appreciate it if everyone left."

"Bella…" Carlisle was quiet for a moment before saying again, "You need to eat dinner." I gazed at Carlisle not realizing what he was saying until he said it again, "You need to eat dinner. You're hungry. And we're in a hospital so you should take the plane somewhere." Through everything I hadn't attacked Luna or Neville. I hadn't been hungry though now the mention of blood made my throat constrict and I felt a need for something I'd never tried. Funny how you put your needs away when someone you love is involved. "Seth will you watch him for me?" Seth nodded as I glanced over at Sam, "I believe you need to go talk to Emily. The rest of you can leave… I'd like to go hunting with Edward if its not too much to ask." Right now I didn't want to be anywhere near him but I had to see something for myself.

We took off in the plane and landed in a matter of 11 minutes exactly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike was forgotten and he soon left for his job after having watched Bella carry Jacob to safety and then leave with Edward for food. It seemed he didn't matter at all for the vampires to worry about him knowing their secret. Figures.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam gathered his courage before getting out of the car. As Emily opened the door and was about ready to open up her mouth and unleash her mind Sam swooped in locking his lips on hers and bringing her close in his arms silencing Emily with the warmth of his lips. He kissed her for a while molding her to his body and making sure she was out of breath before he said with a quick kiss to her scarred face, "I want to marry you. Now." Emily merely nodded, her eyes flooding with tears, as she kissed him again.

Malfoy and Leah gagged from the roof comically before he shouted, "Go get a room." Leah leaned into Malfoy resting her cheek against his shoulder. Content and happy. Malfoy felt like someone in the world was liike him and understood him for once. she was like him and that was okay. No one would be able to stand him if they weren't like him. "When you ready to meet my family?" He smiled as he looked at Leah with a quirked smile.

"When hell freezes over," she replied.

"You know I have the ability to make Forks freeze over," he hissed into her ear as Leah chuckled and snuggled closer to Malfoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Aro hugged Luna while Neville drew a lightning scar on his head with a sharpie and pretended to be Harry Potter for a moment. "I'm sorry Luna. I'm so sorry," he breathed hugging onto Luna comfortingly. She didn't even shirk away from his cold skin.

"Its okay. Really Aro… we had just begun to like each other. It shouldn't hurt so much but it does… but I know Marcus is still with me. And who knows maybe I'll meet someone as odd as him," she smiles.

"You probably won't but its nice to hope," replied Aro patting Luna on the shoulder. "Listen if you're ever in Italy… again and you want to talk… well you know where I live though I understand if you don't ever want to go there again."

"Luna's eyes watered with tears as she threw her arms around Aro one last time, "Thank you Aro," she sniffed kissing him lightly on the cheek. Aro touched his face gingerly as she threw him one last tearful smile and followed Neville out of the hospital. Voldemort cackled behind Aro, "You had a moment!"

"Shut up you twit!"

"Itssss Mister Twit to you," snickered Voldemort.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

He did hunt like a lion. He had told me once that he'd never wanted me anywhere near him when he fed. And now as I watched I could see why. It would've been dangerous. I decided to chase after a female mountain lion, "Bella I think she's too much for you," Edward replied watching my eyes zone in on the lion. I tackled it in 5.78979087 miliseconds and drank its blood. The blood was delicious but even though I needed it I didn't feel as if I needed it desperately when I pulled away from my meal. My red dress was in shreds, I looked like someone in an Amityville Horror movie as I stood up to look at Edward who just glared as he paced towards me, "That could've been really dangerous Bella. You should stick to smaller things." I wasn't vulnerable anymore though. I was stronger than he was. So it was Edward. Edward who had always made me seem fragile when I wasn't. Edward who'd planted the self doubt in my head. All I'd ever heard with him was _Bella you can't…_

"Edward," I breathed. "Don't follow me back to see Jacob."

"Why?"

"I need to speak with him personally."

"Bella I don't think you can handle being in that house with werewolves and Billy. He is human after all."

"Edward I can handle it," I hissed. "I'm not Jasper."

"No you're worse, you're a newborn."

"Edward look at yourself," I growled flashing images of the past and the present through my head. His worry as I kissed him, his hovering over me and his family, his worry when I hugged Carlisle who'd been trained for years, Edward telling my friends that I couldn't hang with them because I was going on a date with him, Edward taking no part in the group discussions at the lunch table but rather only including me in private conversations, Edward making our lives so private that we never ever went out with a group of friends…

Edward took a step back from me, hurt on his face and the words of an apology ready to come out of his mouth when I held up my hand to stop him.

"Edward… I'm not meant for you. You waited a hundred years for me… and who knows what would've happened but rather than wait and see you left. I hope you don't have to wait another 100 years for your real love… I'm sorry Edward but I love him," I laugh a bit, "it took me so long to figure out but I love him." Edward stepped forward and reached out touching my shoulder. I shook him off. Jacob had always had faith in me, in my stupid website, in my decision to be friends with him, in finding out that he was a wolf.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"Good bye Edward," I breathed and before Edward could reach out and grab me once more I ran. The wind blowing through my hair as I ran with only one image in my mind. Jacob.

Edward took the plane back to the hospital needing to talk to his family and tell them my decision but first I had to beat him and tell Jacob my decision.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Neville sat outside of the store waiting for Luna who was making her purchases. He was tired of trying to be like Harry. Neville pulled the glasses out of his pocket and broke them in half. He was just going to be Neville now. He leaned forward and smelled the flower bushes around the store in his little bench. Jessica stomped out of the store at that moment tired of trying to be like Bella. Look where it had gotten Bella all this time. Stalked. Choosing between 2 guys. Kidnapped. Jessica tore off her wig and threw it to the ground jumping up and down on it while Neville stared. Finally she caught herself and stared back at Neville.

"I'm sorry…. Um… I was having…"

"Identity issues," finished Neville with a small smirk on his face knowing where she'd been. "Its not a problem. I've been there done that. Don't be ashamed." After a moment Neville smiled warmly for once feeling in his element, in his Neville-ness. "Want to sit down and talk about it?" Jessica nodded briefly and sat beside him as Neville pulled off some flowers.

"Just someone I've looked up to for so long I've realized how normal she is."

"I know what that's like… Just so you know you look lovely in your own hair." Neville's comment made Jessica blush as he handed her a sprig of flowers.

"I like your eyes," she said back and Neville's smile grew wider. "Want to… want to go on a date?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Luna browsed through the sports store looking for a net for snargle hunting. She was depressed. Crushed really. She'd just found a romance and then lost it in a matter of moments. _I'm sorry Marcus_, she thought to herself looking up as if she were saying a prayer to him and knew he watched her from Heaven, _I'm sorry. I miss you even though all we had were a few moments together. I promise though I'll stop being unhappy if you show me someone who looks worse off than me._

That's when Luna noticed the young man behind the cash register ringing up items. His eyes revealed how hopeless he felt. How broken his heart was. Every time a customer came or left him he sighed heavily as his fingers slowly picked at the buttons on the register as if his whole mood effected every action he took.

_Well a deal is a deal Marcey_, she thought to her guardian angel.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Mike felt so hopeless at his past attempts. Maybe it was time to move on. He bagged her items and then suddenly a beautiful bright blond haired girl was searching his hair running her fingers through it screaming, "Snargles! Snargles are in your hair." Luna finally breathed a sigh and stepped back patting his head with a smirk. "I think they're gone now." She smiled back at Mike as he stared at her, pale snowy skin, bright bauble blue eyes, and long white hair. His mood suddenly lifted at being attacked by such a pretty girl.

"Hi… I'm um… Mike Newton."

"I'm Luna Lovegood," she smiled. "Do you want me to look for snorkles in your store and make sure there aren't any?"

"What're snorkles?"

"I'll catch one and show you," she said.

"Do you want to go out for lunch when I get off work? You can tell me about snorkels."

"Sure," she smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Jacob," I breathed sitting beside him on his hospital bed and reaching out to touch his face. He stirred from his sleep and opened up his eyes.

"Bella."

"Listen Jake. I'm going to say this fast but I need to get it out in the open," I turned towards the windows waiting for my cheeks to flare up though I knew they would enver do that again as my mouth sped off, "I really care about you. I've never felt so scared in my life for someone more than I felt for you when I was taken. All I could worry about was everyone but you were always at the surface of my mind, you always came first. And then when I died all I could think of was you. That I wasn't going to see you again. That we wouldn't goof off, post naughty pictures on the web, and then when I was dead… I thought I would be gone for sure. But even when I had died and forgotten everything and everyone I couldn't stop thinking that I forgot something. Something, no someone really important in my life. I felt a pull back to the earth like I wasn't supposed to go to Heaven that there was someone I was forgetting. And then I heard your voice," I breathed turning around to look Jacob full in the face for the first time. "Out of the darkness it came, your voice. And it was like a box had been unlocked. All my memories of you came flooding back and I realized… I realized that you were more important than death itself, that I loved you. And I didn't want to leave you even in death. So I left Heaven for you…"

"It took you death to figure out," he chuckled quietly. I smiled back at him.

"No I always had a feeling but I realized before then when I took the chance and asked Caius to bite me… I'm sorry it took so long." Jacob reached out and touched my hand.

"Bella I imprinted…" His voice trailed off as my smile immediately fell from my face and all the hope and good feelings I'd had left my body as a mustered up with a small voice, "What?… oh. Whose the lucky girl?"

"You," he grinned. My eyes widened and I threw my arms around him planting kisses all over his face as he laughed. "I told you that you were meant for me Bells. It only took a vampire bite to prove it to you," he chuckled. "Do I stink?"

"You always stunk," I laughed smelling his neck and relishing that I didn't cringe, that he still smelled the same to me as he inhaled my hair that was rubbing up against his nose. "I guess you really are meant for me if our pheromones let us not be repelled by each other."

"I really made you freak didn't I?"

"Yes you have to make it up to me," I growled. Jacob suddenly moved and I found him on top of me cradling my face in his hands. "Jacob," I whispered, "you're hurt."

"I heal fast," he grinned kissing my forehead.

"But what if someone comes in to check on us?"

"Let them," he growled coming down on my lips and silencing me with the heat from his lips as passion moved from both of us. His arms wrapped tightly around me, not too strong for me but strong enough that he didn't wince in pain at my grip as my fingers snaked around his neck and we melted into each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The group stopped on the second floor to glance out the window. It was sunny so they would have to wait inside. Alice saw a vision that would solve all of her family's problems. Edward's worry, her need for a bigger closet, her ability to stay friends with Bella without causing pain to her family, and her annoyance with Rosalie. "Hey Rose. I found your bathing suit at Bella's and I got it," she smiled pulling out the bathing suit from her pocket and shielding her mind from Edward's.

"You want it Rose. Go get it," Alice shouted throwing the bikini out the window.

Rosalie chased after the bikini that fell out of the hospital window, Edward following after her hoping to stop her in time, both jumping into the sunlight blinding half of the town. Aro looked at Voldemort and said bluntly, "What they just did is a punishable thing." Edward looked up along with Rose, "Surely you wouldn't do it," Edward hissed wide eyed as people took pictures.

Rose smirked, "He doesn't have his muscles anymore." Aro growled at the two, "Yes I do! Voldemort!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

And to make sure the whole town of Forks forgot that there was such a thing as vampires as well as the deaths of Rosalie and Edward Aro called the Men in Black who came in 4 minutes to erase everyone's memories. Yes Aro could've called them and not killed Edward and Rosalie but Aro had a grudge against Edward for all the wrongs he'd done to Bella and he also wanted to eliminate the competition for Bella's website. No Rosalie, no more competition. In a course of 7 minutes Emmett lamented Rosalie's death… until he noticed a cute little vampire with long black hair and went off to hit on her and pursue the single life.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The Great Snark Snark raised its wings high in the air and flew off with its young away from the hospital after watching after the group. The Great Snark Snark's work was done here. And now it had more to fight. Wherever a child is in need, a loved one being missed, a villain with a speech impediment torturing kittens, the Great Snark Snark would be there. It flew off ready to defeat global warming now and take on Tom Hank's hair-do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

1 month later to the day…

A high piercing scream was heard throughout the simple apartment where Bella and Jacob lived. Jacob came running sliding along the carpet to stand and see me hovering in the bathroom. I turned to look at him with a face that said 'If I could cry I would.'

"What Bella? Did you hurt yourself?" Jacob looked around for the culprit that had to have caused my fright. "Honey its going to be okay…" his voice trailed off as I held up seven pregnancy test in one hand, all of them positive with the exception of one that said in bold blue letters **YOU'RE KNOCKED UP**.

"Bella! Really?" Jacob stared at me in pure amazement as he rushed towards me throwing me in his arms and swinging me around raining kisses all over my face as I squealed in joy. I shrieked still not able to believe that it was still possible. That I was pregnant. "You know what this means?" Jacob grinned looking down at my engagment ring on my hand.

"What?"

"We've got to get married soon or Charlie will skin me alive."

"Oh I've got to call Alice," I smiled though in that instant the door knocked down with Alice and Jasper standing there beaming radiant with happiness for us.

"Time to celebrate," she cried. "I've already called Carlisle and the family!"

"I wanted to celebrate in my own way," huffed Jacob, "you could've at least given us five minutes to relish in the joy of parenthood."

"What so you could do what you did to get her pregnant," laughed Jasper suddenly picking up on Jacob's moods. He flushed under Jasper's gaze.

"I hope the baby will come out safe," I replied looking down at my stomach that Jacob was suddenly kissing tenderly. He glanced up into my eyes, his so joyful, so full of love for me. How did I get so lucky?

"Babies," replied Jasper, "listen closely." There were three heartbeats in the room, Jacob's and two others that came from me. Twins! And there we were in each others arms, each face filled with joy.

I know how I got so lucky. I made it that way. I burrowed my face in Jacob's neck feeling the warmth radiate off of him as he held me close kissing my forehead with the most intimate tenderness. He lifted up my chin with his knuckles to look into my eyes with a grin while his other hand remained on top of my stomach as if protecting what lay beneath already with his large tan hands, "They'll be okay Bella. I promise you."

…………Peace reigned throughout the lands of the crickets and grasshoppers as the new crick-grass species was formed. It had been 4 months meaning 12 generations since the war and it was still a tale to be told among the grass that hid the families. And lo and behold though the tell had been spun something had been forgotten with but the exception of the rings of the crickets and grasshoppers that he been forged to empower them in rulling their people as soon as the war had ended. The fury of the spider prince. When the plane had landed he had been exiled to the dark shadows of the park.

There in the shadows of the park the spider prince had poured out his hatred and malice into a ring… one ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.

To be continued?…


	35. Chapter 35 Original EndingOuttake

**Author's note: -snicker, snicker- This is what I had originally wanted to end with… but I was unsure and many were vying for a happy ending… so I'm just wondering how your reactions would've been had the ending been this rather than a 1 month later blurb… and if you actually prefer this I may work with it instead... its odd yes... but thats how I originally intended**

And there he was. He had landed his ship. It was the one time that he was allowed to land his ship on dry land in quite some time. Tia Dalma had been killed in her human form and said four words before she died as a mortal, "Your heart… Bella Swan."

Davy Jones walked into the hospital not caring the startled looks of the mortals. He walked with death, he brought death, he knew the cries of death, and he carried the souls of the dead. However not wishing to cause too much of a scene he closed his eyes and appeared in the hallway with his men before thrusting forth the door and staring down at Bella. "You've got me heart girl," he hissed jerking her out of Jacob's arms and pulling her into his own. Bella was confused and yet at the same time looking into Davy Jones's eyes she felt something unbelievable happen. She imprinted. On this beast who had once been a man. This wasn't possible. How could she imprint on someone? She wasn't even Quilette… right?… To be honest she knew nothing of her family line as she looked on at this fearsome man feeling that she had to sacrifice everything for him and that she would protect him should the need come. Why were these feelings in her body? She should feel sick and repulsed at the sight of him but all she could think of was that she needed to be part of his life.

Davy Jones threw Bella over his shoulder, without much protest, and casually walked out of the hospital while Jacob screamed trying to get up from his bed to chase after her however the crew had been ordered to keep anyone from following so they stood there hovering over Jacob with a knife pointed to his neck. If he moved he'd die.

And so it began… the sequel to Red Moon.


End file.
